Green and Gold
by Treegirl4
Summary: What if vampires and werewolves weren't the only 'mythical' creatures in Forks. The story of Twilight, told from the perspective of a totally new character, different enough to change everything...
1. First Day in Forks

I would be lying if I said that the fact that everyone at Forks High drove cars didn't annoy me. As if I didn't feel out of place already in this tiny town, now I was also the freak who rode a motorized scooter. Great.

I drove the scooter up onto the gutter and parked it near what I guessed to be the cafeteria. My bag was heavy as I pulled it out of the case on the back. Slinging it over my shoulder, I walked up to what was obviously the office.

A lady with unnaturally red hair greeted me. After informing her who I was, she gave me a sheet that had to be signed by all my teachers during the day, and a timetable. I was expecting a map of the school, but didn't get on, so it took me a while to find my first class for the day- English.

After introducing myself to the teacher, I took a seat near the back. My class mates eyed me curiously. In a town this small, any addition to the school population was cause for excitement. I couldn't say I blamed them; who didn't want some extra excitement in their life.

English was long and boring. We were studying a book I'd read before and hadn't really enjoyed. I was glad when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

As I left the room in search of my next class- Spanish- a girl with dark hair but blue eyes fell in step besides me.

"Hi, I'm Katie." She told me,

I paused before replying. What name should I give..?

"I'm Juniper." I said, deciding on the truth. It was bound to come out eventually anyway.

"That's unusual," Katie said, looking unsure if she was being rude.

"Yeah, it's a type of tree." I told her. "My parents were foresters." A tiny lie. But no one would ever know.

"So, what classes do you have?" she asked, changing the subject to one she was more comfortable with.

"Um, Spanish now, then History, Math, and Gym and Biology after lunch."

"Oh, you'll be in my Math class." Katie said, "I'll show you were it is if you want."

"Thanks," I said, grateful for her help. "Do you know where," I checked my timetable, "Room 12 is?"

She pointed me in the right direction and I went off to Spanish. I liked Katie. She was nice. But there was no real point making friends here. Friends expected you to sit with them at lunch and go shopping on the weekends. And I was far to busy for that. And real friends could tell each other everything. Obviously I couldn't tell Katie all my secrets. Because who'd want to know someone who was 50% sprite, 50% human, 100% freak?

I found my room for Spanish and gave my slip to the teacher, Mrs. Goff. She seemed nice, and was very understanding of the fact that I had never learnt Spanish before in my life. French was more my thing, but the French class had been full. That was what happened when you started almost halfway through the year.

I took a seat behind two girls who were chatting about someone called Isabella. I unconsciously listened to their conversation- eavesdropping was a habit I had gotten from my mother.

"Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. She's coming in a few days apparently."

"I didn't know he had a daughter. Is he even married?"

"Divorced. His wife ran off on him ages ago.

, with his three month old kid. She lives in Phoenix, but now Isabella is coming to live here for a while."

"And she's going to school here?"

"Yeah, she'll start as soon as she gets here I guess."

I tuned out then. So there would be another new addition to the school in a few days. And Isabella Swam was a lot more interesting than me, being the daughter of the town's Chief of Police. Good. I didn't want attention.

I concentrated on the lesson. Spanish was very different to French, but I managed to learn most of the vocab. The rest of the class seemed to be struggling just as much as me, so I didn't think I had to much catching up to do.

History and Math passed in a blur. History was easy- I liked History and I never had problems with it. Maths was harder; it wasn't my strongest subject, and I knew it was a subject I had to work hard in to get any results. But I could do that.

Katie sat next to me in Maths and caught me up on some notes. After Maths, she asked if I'd like to sit with her at lunch. Feeling terrible, I declined, telling her I had stuff to do. She looked confused and disappointed, and I almost said I would to make her feel better, but I didn't. She went to the cafeteria, and I found an empty classroom as far away from the cafeteria as possible. Once there, I got out my homework that I'd gotten so far and began to do it, eating some fruit as I did. I didn't have too much homework because it was my first day, so I was done quickly and spent the rest of lunchtime designing singlets in my sketchbook.

After lunch I went off to Biology. It took longer than I expected to find the room and so when I got there almost all the seats were full. The only spare seats were next to a surly boy with reddish-brown hair and a bored-looking blonde girl. I took the seat nearer the front, next to the blonde girl; Biology wasn't my best subject and I wanted to get all the notes. The girl ignored me, and continued to chew her chewing gum absentmindedly. A boy with blonde spiky hair at the table next to me smiled, and I smiled back politely. He looked like he was going to say something, but then the teacher, Mr. Banner, walked in and I gave him my slip to sign. He started on his lecture and I took the notes religiously. I didn't understand everything that he was saying- we seemed to be halfway through a topic- but I wrote it all down. I could figure it out later.

After Biology I went to the gym, one of the only buildings that was easy to find. I didn't have a proper Gym uniform yet and so I had brought the closest thing I could find. I could see the other members of the class staring at me, and I didn't blame them. I was wearing the only shorts I owned that weren't too good for playing sport, and they happened to be very short and black. Luckily, they matched by t-shirt, which was white with black writing. Some of the boys in my class seemed to take a long time to read the writing stretched across my chest. It was only 2 words and a symbol after all: I heart Oz.

The rather overweight Gym coach had us playing volleyball. It wasn't my favourite sport, but I was fit and so I didn't find the game difficult.

A boy with brown hair that he was clearly trying to grow out a bit (I could tell because it was a funny length, not long and not short, and it was all uneven, like he hadn't had it cut in a while) approached me.

"Do you have a partner?" he asked, almost shyly.

"No. Do you?" I asked.

"No." he said. We stood there for a minute.

"We'll be partners then." I said.

He nodded eagerly.

"I'm Juniper." I said.

He wasn't thrown by my name at all. Maybe he'd already heard it from someone else?

"Andy." he said.

Andy. What a normal, human name. It made me almost hate my weird one.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." he said, "So... you're new here right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Today's my first day."

Andy nodded like this wasn't news to him.

"Did you just move to Forks or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago."

He nodded again, and looked like he might have said more, but we started playing then and we didn't have time for talking. He wasn't that good at volleyball, but no one else was either, so it didn't matter. He seemed to think I wouldn't be able to play and so he tried to do it all himself. I had to shove him out of the way a bit so I got have a go.

When the bell rang I left the gym quickly and went to the car park, wanting to get out before it became full of students and cars. I put my bag in the case on my scooter, put my ipod in again and got on, driving out before most people had made it to their cars. It was raining lightly, and I wished my coat had a hood. But hoods were so ugly when you weren't wearing them.

It only took me 5 minutes to reach the main shopping strip of Forks. I stopped in front of a little shop crammed between the video rental place and the watch repairer. Newspaper covered the windows, but I'd run out and so in the corner there was a gap, making some of the empty room inside visible from the street. I went to the door and let myself in.

I had removed all the shelving from the electrics store, and now the shop was an empty shell. Nothing remained but the counter. Behind the counter was a doorway that led through to a small kitchen. The doorway had no door, but I had a curtain I could hand across it. I went through into the kitchen. It was very small and held nothing but a toaster, kettle, microwave, minibar fridge and a large sink. The blue laminate bench was covered in plastic bags from my last trip to the supermarket- I was lacking in kitchen cardboards.

Through another small door was the bathroom. In the corner were the stairs leading up to what used to be the storage area for the electrics shop. The stairs were my favourite part of the whole shop. They were made of blueish iron, and they were the kind that spiraled upwards. I would get some fairy lights to put on the bannister. I'd be the only one to see them, but that didn't matter.

I went up my lovely stairs. At the top was one big room, that happened to be my bedroom/study/workplace. In one corner was my bed. It had previously been a bunk bed, but I had removed the slats on the bottom bed and so now I had a bed on stilts. This left enough room for my chest of drawers and desk to sit underneath. My chest of drawers still had most of the drawers taped shut from when I'd moved in the day before, and my desk was covered in boxes, still full of stuff I needed to unpack. But it was the other side of the room that was my first priority. That side was covered in more boxes, full of fabric paints, thread, fabric, beads, sequins, wire, clasps, string, dyes, brushes, cord, buttons, elastic, tape measure, needles, pins, pin cushion, tailors chalk, safety pins, unpicker, bobbins, felt, glitter, zips, mesh, lace, cardboard, ribbon, diamantes, fabric markers, and pencils. Amongst all the boxes was my sewing machine, and balanced on top of it was my sketchbook, which held every clothing design I had. My card table was folded up and leaning against the wall. My one and only chair was sitting on the corner.

Putting my ipod on a playlist I liked, I sat down among the boxes and set to work.

It was a few hours later that I finished. My entire room was now organized. To a stranger, it might look messy, but I knew where everything was. And I was the only one who'd ever come up here, anyway.

I was hungry now, and so I went downstairs to make myself some dinner. Cooking could be difficult when you have no oven and no stove, but obviously i couldn't afford to install either, and besides, I could make do with a microwave. i made myself some pasta by boiling the water in the kettle and then putting in it the microwave. After stirring through some Napoli sauce, I heated it again. Sure, it didn't taste as good, but who cares.

Being half-human, I could eat all human food, but I didn't eat meat anyway. Animals ate trees after all. My mother hadn't been able to eat anything that wasn't grown- she was pretty much a vegan. Whenever she had accidentally eaten some processed food, she had been so sick she's spend days in bed. I was glad I could eat anything I liked.

I finished my dinner, and then went upstairs. I had to start making some stock. I wanted to open the shop by the weekend.

It was going to be a clothes and accessories shop, naturally. I had enough materials to make the stock for at least a month, and after that I would have to go to Seattle and buy up. I knew a good discount fabric store.

I had made my own clothes since I was old enough to use a sewing machine. I never bought clothes. All my clothes were totally original and unique, and that's how the clothes in the shop were going to be. Sure, they'd look similar, but none would be the same. People liked that, knowing that no one was going to wear the exact same thing as them. And that's why my shop would be popular. Or at least, that was the plan.

I needed the shop to earn money. Normally underage people who's parents had died got money from the government, but according to their records, both me and my parents had died a long time ago. It made things easier for when we had to have doctor checkups and vaccinations if no one knew we existed. Who knew what a doctor would find if he gave me or my mum a check up. We'd had someone organize legal stuff for us- a sort of family friend back in Australia. We'd lost touch a little when we'd moved to the states, but when my parents died, he'd taken care of selling the house and everything for me. I hadn't heard from him since moving to Forks.

I had a few tops that were in the process of being made, so I got them out and started working. I liked doing series of clothes. This particular series was of famous cities. I had chosen Paris, Rome, Sydney, New York, and Shanghai. I had a whole heap of stencils I'd made- of the Eiffel Tower, Statue of Liberty, etc.- and now I rolled different coloured paint onto each white t-shirt, into the shape of the stencil. I had a lot of letter stencils too, so I wrote the name of each city across the picture. I spread them out on top of boxes to dry. I wondered what would I put on it if I made one of Forks. A giant raindrop?

When I'd finished them all I went to bed. I didn't bother having a shower- a moisturizing cream my body produced would clean me while I slept. It sounded gross, but I always felt clean and fresh when I woke up. I climbed the ladder up to my bed, and collapsed into it, not even bothering to change into pyjamas. It had been a long first day in Forks. And I still had a million more to go.


	2. The Cullens

The next few days passed slowly and uneventfully. Classes were fairly boring. Some people still attempted to befriend me, but I blew them off in a similar way to Katie. They probably all thought I was a horrible snob, but that couldn't be helped.

On Thursday morning I realized I had run out of food. I had noticed my lack of income over the last few days- I couldn't afford to go to the supermarket, and now was too late to run down and get something for lunch. I would have to face my greatest fear- the cafeteria.

I had avoided the cafeteria my whole life. In Australia they weren't as common, but they were everywhere in America. In my opinion they were hot-zones for chaos. There were no escape routes- such as the need to go somewhere, listen to the teacher or do our work- to save me from unpleasant conversations. What there was were lots of distracting noises, that seemed to be specifically designed to make me say something I shouldn't, and give to much away.

I went to the cafeteria with my head down. Why, why did I have to wear my white beret today? I stood out like a beacon in the drab room.

I lined up for my room, choosing some fruit. Now I really was out of cash. But there were worse things than being hungry for a little while...

As I thought about what I could eat for dinner that was free, I couldn't resist peering around the cafeteria at the other students. Some were looking at me, but most were wrapped up in their own conversations. A pale face caught my attention. It was the surly boy from my Biology class, the one with the desk to him self. I knew from my eavesdropping that he was one of the Cullens, the mysterious students of the school, all very rich and beautiful, but unpopular, social outcasts. If they were social outcasts, what was I?

The one in my Biology class was Edward. I got him confused with Emmett, the bigger one- who named their children Edward and Emmett? But they were adopted, they didn't have the same parents, did they? The other blonde boy was called Jasper or Joseph or something. I didn't know the two girls.

They were all staring off into space, especially the dark haired girl, who looked completely out of it. And they all looked bored, except for Edward. He was looking at me, looking... confused? I was very confident in my ability to read people, and that's how he looked, confused and maybe just a little concerned too. But not about me. Why should he be? He didn't know me at all. But his odd, black eyes were boring into me, like he was trying to read my mind...

I paid for my food and left the cafeteria, walking briskly. I could still see Edward Cullen's black eyes in my mind. They were scary. And they reminded me of something my mother had said to me, but I couldn't remember what.

When I got to Biology, I didn't looked at Edward, just went and sat down in my usual seat. I had convinced myself that I was imagining his confusion and concern- either that or it was over something completely unrelated to me. He probably hadn't even been aware he was looking at me. Maybe my ability to read people wasn't good anymore, from not spending time around other people.

Gym was okay. We were playing tennis, which was more fun than volleyball because you got to run around more. Andy partnered with me again. He'd been my partner every gym class so far. I didn't mind Andy because he was happy to talk to me in Gym class without being my friend any other time. Why couldn't everyone be like that?

"Where do you go at lunchtime?" he asked me.

We were just watching- there weren't enough courts for everyone to play at once so we were rotating.

I looked at his earnest face out of the corner of my eye, and decided to tell the truth.

"I do my homework." I said without looking at him. I kept my eyes focussed on the tennis ball, watching it get hit back and forth, back and forth.

"Why?" Andy said. "Why don't you go to the cafeteria?"

I didn't answer.

"Is it because you have no one to sit with? Because you can sit with me if you want."

I turned to face him then. He was so nice. I couldn't be mean to him.

I was going to tell him the truth. Well, some of it anyway.

"Do you know the shop between the video rental place and the watch repairer?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"Yeah. It's the empty building, right?"

I nodded.

"I own that shop." I said.

"You mean your family own it?"

I wasn't ready to tell him this bit, so I just nodded in what I hoped was a non-commital kind of way.

"Anyway," I continued. "I own the shop now, and I'm going to open it and work in it and everything. And I have to be open after school and serve customers and things. So I have to do my homework at lunchtime, or else I wouldn't have time to do it."

Andy nodded like he understood. We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the game.

"Do you like working all the time?" he asked.

I almost laughed. He probably thought I hated it, that my parents were using me for child labour of something.

"I don't mind it." I said truthfully. "It's fun sometimes."

He didn't answer, and we went back to watching.

After school I set up the shop with everything. Now it really was ready for business. I had the old till from the electrics shop, with my last bit of cash inside to give people change. I would open at 9 on Saturday morning. Didn't want to open too early- I'd look desperate.

I went to bed early and fell asleep quickly. My dreams started off full of singlet tops and dancing in the forest, but then suddenly all I could see were Edward Cullen's eyes- cold, black and menacing.

I woke up, panting. It was pitch black. If sprites could sweat, I would have been drenched. Turning on the light, I climbed down the ladder and opened my desk drawer. There it was- the book my mum had made for me when I was a child. It was full of drawings she had done for me, and words in big print. It was a book about mythical creatures.

I opened the book. The first few pages were about sprites, but it was all things I already knew. I flipped through the book, looking for the picture I had remembered. There it was- a picture of a man with pale skin and eyes as black as coal. Eyes exactly the same as Edward Cullens. I read the title above the picture. Vampires.

Edward was a vampire. Which meant the rest of his family must be too. But how was that possible? I read the writing next to picture. It described what a vampire looked like, and the Cullens matched the description perfectly; inhumanly beautiful, pale, graceful. And some things made so much sense- they chose to live here because there was hardly any sunlight; apparently they sparkled in the sun. Their eyes were black when they were hungry, or _thirsty_. I shivered. So Edward must be thirsty.

But other bits were all wrong. According to the book, vampires found it impossible to resist human blood. So how did the Cullens go to school, among all those students, and not end up killing the whole school population? Did they go somewhere else to, I shivered, _hunt_? It seemed unlikely. Supposingly they had superhuman speed and strength as well. I hadn't seen any evidence of that, but then again they could control it if they wanted.

But there was something else that made no sense. Didn't the Cullens adopted father work in the hospital? How was that possible? It wasn't. Not if they were vampires. They must be something else then. But what?

I flipped through the other pages, looking at all the other mythical creatures, but none matched the Cullens as well as vampires did. It was confusing.

I went back to bed, trying not to think about it. I must be imagining things. The Cullens were not vampires. It was impossible. But despite all my reasoning with myself, it took me a long time to get back to sleep.


	3. Options

In the morning I had practically forgotten my dream and the crazy theory I had developed. I went to school and sat through my morning classes as usual. I had a bit of homework to do, which filled up my lunchtime. I didn't have any lunch but there was no way I was going to the cafeteria again so I went hungry.

In Biology, I sat in my normal spot. Despite my unfriendliness towards my classmates, I did know a lot of them. The girl I sat next to was Chloe. The boy with the blonde spiky hair was called Mike Newton, and next to him was Harry someone. Then behind me was Edward Cullen, sitting all by himself with his scary dark eyes. But my thoughts didn't dwell on him. My head was filled with images of how my shop would look with all the stock on the shelves and rack, customers pouring in and spending up. Well, hopefully anyway.

I had a proper Gym outfit by now, so I didn't get as much attention from my classmates in sixth hour. They all ignored me, except Andy who was my partner again, and chatted to me all lesson.

As soon as I got home I worked hard. I made lots of extra clothes, as well as some bags and hats. I'd been to the paint shop and chosen a bright green and a softer one. I painted the shop the two colours, with the brighter colour for a feature wall. On the feature wall I painted a swirl pattern with a dark green.

I'd bought some racks and extra shelving which I installed. I painted the name of the shop- I had decided to call it Forks Fashion Boutique (I'd considered Forks: The Fashion Capital of the World, but it was too long)-in silver letters above the door. I had a stand to put jewelry on at the counter.

I didn't even look at my desk drawer when I finally went to bed at midnight. At school, in the world of humans, it was easy to dismiss my fears of vampires. But when I was home alone, things seemed a lot scarier.

I gave no more thought to it in the morning. I had more important things to worry about. Such as this being my first day of business.

I made a sign and stuck it in the window: 20% off all stock. The idea was to get people interested, and then once they liked my stuff, raise the price. It was the best way to get customers.

At 9 o'clock sharp, I turned the Closed sign hanging on the door to Open. Then I sat behind the counter, and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. A woman in her late 20's, I guessed, came in and started browsing. I offered her assitence, and she declined. This wasn't unusual, most people liked to browse at their leisure. She pulled a few things off the racks, holding them up against herself, checking the sizes. I had only 3 sizes in my shop: Large, Medium and Small. Small fitted me, but I was tiny compared to most people.

She picked out something and asked if she could try it on. I showed her the dressing room (which was actually just a corner I'd put a wall and curtain on) and waited as she changed. She emerged a moment later, examining herself in the long mirror. The dress she was wearing suited her, a lot more than the very masculine pants and jumper combo she'd been wearing a moment before. The dress made her look softer, prettier, more feminine. I watched her as she turned this way and that, trying to see herself from every angle.

"What do you think?" she asked.

I had been expecting this. As the owner of a clothes shop, I was considered an expert.

"I think it really suits you," I said honestly, "It goes really well with your skin tone."

She smiled, pleased, and seeming to agree with what I said. She went back in and changed back into her own clothes. She glanced at herself in the mirror again and seemed shocked by what she saw- had she not realized how terrible she had looked, and how much better she could look?

She bought the dress. She paid cash and I was glad I had the right change for her. She left with a cheerful wave and a promise to return.

By the end of the day, I had had a grand total of 78 customers, and had sold 34 tops, 21 pairs of pants, 23 jackets, 14 dresses, 2 hats, 8 bags, 4 scarves, 12 bracelets, 6 necklaces and brooch. I had carefully observed and taken note of the ages of my customers. Majority seemed to be between 17 and 25, although some were as young as 10 and as old as 30. I would make clothes to target my audience.

I was sad that all my famous city t-shirts had gone; I wanted one for myself. But I could just make another. One girl that came in was wearing a t-shirt with a Shakespeare quote in fancy letters, which had given my the idea for a new series: Song Lyrics. I'd have to chose well known songs though, or no one would buy them.

When I counted my money at the end of the day I found I had made over $1500. Minus the amount I spent on materials last, and that was a profit of about $1350. Not bad. In celebration, I rode my scooter to the supermarket, and bought up on bread, fruit and pasta. All the makings of my ideal meals.

I went to bed early again so i could get up early and stock up the shelves- they were looking slightly depleted after today.

Sunday was pretty much the same as Saturday. I sold a lot of stock and knew I'd have to spend all week making more. I decided to close on Mondays- give myself some time to catch up after the weekends.

I had a lot of people asking me about myself and my stock. I didn't mind the questions about my clothes; were they unique, did I make them myself, etcetera, but I found the personal questions annoying and difficult to avoid. In a town as small as Forks, everyone was expected to know everyone else, and so I had dozens of people asking what my name was, why had I come to Forks, was I going to school. The most annoying question was 'are you looking after yourself' or 'do you need any help'. The hardest question was 'where are your parents', and when I'd answered, the annoying questions often followed.

But I could put up with a few nosy women if it meant I was making money. I may not have to pay rent, due to the fact my parents had owned the shop, but I did need to may for my electricity and water. Despite the fact that I didn't shower very often, I still used a lot of water, mostly from washing clothes and dishes and doing dye jobs. My kitchen sink was still stained purple from the last one.

On Monday morning I got up early and made a dress. It was made of some material I loved and had been meaning to use for ages- green with a pattern of leaves. It was strapless- a very detailed design that took me all morning to finish. I had made it a size small; after making clothes for just me for so long, it was hard to remember to accommodate other people. I didn't put the finished dress straight in the shop, I left it hanging on the ladder of my bed.

I got dressed for school- I had run out of inconspicuous clothing and now I wore whatever I wanted, today and white shirt with puffy t-shirt sleeves tucked into a navy blue ballerina skirt, teamed with red stockings and dark brown ankle boots. I could hear that it was pouring down outside, but I'd stopped caring; I had a big, waterproof parka that I intended to wear at all times when outdoors. Of course, parkas are rarely fashionable, and I'd have to stuff it in my bag and out of sight once I got to school.

I brushed my hair, but didn't tie it up or anything. Tying it up meant you could sometimes see my scalp, which was not the same colour as my skin. It was a bright green, the same colour as my eyes and any skin that wasn't obvious; under my fingernails, the inside of my ears and my bellybutton. It was a bit freaky, especially for humans, so I left my hair out all the time, letting the normal blonde colour cover any green.

I wasn't in the mood for school at all; in fact I wouldn't have gone except for the fact that today I had to go and see Mrs. Cope in the office again, for my 'one-week check-up'. Basically I would go to the office, and she would ask if I had settled in, and I would say yes. Pointless waste of time. I bet all the other new kids didn't have to do it, but I could tell the teachers knew I had no friends. What they didn't understand was that I didn't have friends because I was trying very hard not to make any.

I rode to school through the rain. When I got there I hastily removed my parka. I was a little early, and so I parked my scooter in my regular spot and leaned against it, just out of the rain, listening to my ipod and watching the other members of the school population drive in.

I got distracted, thinking about which lyrics I would use for my new t-shirt series, and so I got a fright when I heard a roaring noise. It was just a big old red Chevy. A small girl with dark hair and eyes got out. I hadn't seen her or her truck before, but that didn't mean anything- probably I had seen her and the truck was new or borrowed. Most likely borrowed- it looked older than all the other cars in the parking lot put together.

I watched her as she got out her satchel and carried it to the office. She was new then. I wondered if this was the mysterious Isabella Swan. If it was then she didn't match up to everyone's expectations. I had heard a lot about her from listening to other people- being from Phoenix, she was expected to be tanned and blonde. Humans loved stereotyping. In my experience, it wasn't something sprites did. Or maybe that was just the sprites I knew.

I remembered that I had to go the office too, and followed her there. She was gone by the time I got there. I had the expected conversation with Mrs. Cope and then went off to my morning classes.

I didn't see Isabella Swan again until Biology. I was one of the first there, and I half turned in my chair to watch Edward Cullen. He came in at a normal, human speed and dropped his books, letting them spill across the table. Not exactly textbook vampire behavior, but I kept watching, hoping he would slip up.

The class filled up slowly. The last person in was Isabella Swan. So she was in my Biology class. She'd found someone to show her to the room. No wandering round lost for her.

I noticed Mike Newton turning round in his seat and looking eager as Isabella walked in.

She walked towards the only spare seat in the room- the one next to Edward Cullen. He moved his books to one side for her. A perfectly normal, human reaction. Then, as she got closer, something happened.

Edward's eyes suddenly flashed and widened, his body tensed, and I was absolutely positive, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was a vampire. And Isabella Swan was his prey.

I watched in horror as she sat down next to him. He looked at her menacingly, and she looked shocked, even scared, at his expression. She was blushing. _No!_ I thought desperately, wishing I could send her a message somehow. _Don't tempt him!_

I looked to the front of the class, my body tensed for when Edward started killing people, as I was sure he would. I wanted so much to turn around to be able to see him, and to warn Isabella too, but I couldn't. So I sat through the class, not moving, hardly even breathing, just waiting for the attack.

I was amazed when the bell rang and we were all still alive. I glanced up but Edward was already out of the room, moving far too quickly.

I went to Gym, but I couldn't concentrate all lesson. Andy kept talking to me but I wouldn't listen to what he was saying. Isabella was in my Gym class too, but seemed totally uncoordinated. I was glad she was here, that she hadn't been led into the woods and then killed by Edward Cullen.

I went to my scooter and drove home in a daze. Now that I was out of the distracting atmosphere of Gym class, I could concentrate on what had just happened in Biology. Edward had been about to kill Isabella, and then...what? He had refrained. But why? And how?

I got home and put my ipod in, turning it up as loud as I could without it hurting my ears. It drowned out the sounds of the rain pelting on the windows, but it didn't drown out my thoughts. They swirled around my head as I thought of different ways to act.

One, I could do nothing. It seemed the most obvious, but also the most selfish way to act. I knew I wasn't in danger. Vampires weren't attracted to sprites blood like they were to humans. And Isabella was the one that Edward clearly wanted. If he'd refrained from killing her today, would he again?

Two, I could tell Isabella. Warn her. But that was a bad idea. She would think I was crazy. Probably have me admitted to an asylum.

And three, I could confront the Cullens. I knew this was probably a bad, and very dangerous, idea. They would surely kill me, a threat to their existence here, someone who knew their secret. But I had secrets too. And I'd keep theirs if they kept mine. Secrets were precious things, especially when they were as big as ours were.

I lay on my bed and listened to the music, thinking. I hadn't done any work- normally I'd feel bad but tonight I didn't care. I had enough stock to open tomorrow. All my thoughts were focused on what I had to do. And which option would I choose?

I had fallen into a light sleep when a tapping sound woke me up. At first I thought it was just the rain, but I could hear the rain as a separate, softer sound. I pulled myself up out of bed and went downstairs, putting my ipod in my pocket as I did. Someone was knocking on the door. It wasn't dark outside but I couldn't see who was out there- they were wearing a rain jacket with a hood. I was very aware that I was defenseless, here in my little shop, all alone. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door a crack.

"Juniper?" A voice said. The person looked up, and I recognized her. I gasped. It was the dark haired girl, one of the Cullens. One of the vampires.

"Yes," I said, working to keep my voice even. I didn't want to seem afraid, even though I was terrified. All the shops were closed, and I was the only one who lived round here. No one to hear me scream...

"I'm Alice Cullen. I was just wondering if you'd mind coming over to our house. Carlisle- our adopted father- would like to meet you."

I was almost too scared to answer, but I managed a nod. What, would I be taken there for a ceremonial killing? To share a family meal? To torture information out of me?

I followed Alice to a car waiting in the street. She got into the back seat and I got in next to her. The blonde vampire, Jasper, was driving. He didn't say a word, just gunned the accelerator. We sped through the streets of Forks and out into the surrounding area. Most of what I saw flashing by was forest. If I hadn't been so scared, I would have liked to watch the blur of green go by. But I hardly looked out the window. I concentrated on the two vampires I was in the car with.

Jasper seemed concentrated on the road, although I had the feeling that he wasn't concentrating on that at all, but on me, sitting still as a statue in the back seat. He didn't move a muscle except when he steered; smooth, even movements that looked so controlled. Alice sat perfectly still next to me, staring straight ahead at the back of Jaspers head. When I glanced at her her eyes seemed a little misty, like she was looking at something far away, but when I looked again they looked normal, nothing reflected in their golden depths but Jasper's blonde curls.

We turned off into a long drive. At the end was a big house, a beautiful modern house. Not at all what you'd associate vampires with, but I knew most of the stereotypes weren't real.

We pulled up in front of the door and I got out of the car. The forest was so close, and for a second I thought about making a run for it. Then I laughed at myself. You couldn't out run a vampire.

Alice and Jasper led the way to the front door and let me inside. The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside, but I didn't have long to look around. I was taken through to a dining room, furnished with a long oval mahogany table surrounded by chairs. Surely they didn't use it? Or would I be tied to a platter and served for the main course?

The eldest of them- not one of the Cullen kids but a man- although he was still ridiculously young looking, stood up from his seat at the head of the table.

"Welcome, Juniper. My name is Carlisle. This is Esme," he pointed to a lovely looking woman sitting next to him, "Rosalie," the blonde at the other end of the table, "and Emmett." sitting next to Rosalie. Alice sat down next to Esme, and Jasper next to her. Edward was not there.

"Please take a seat Juniper." Esme said. She was very nice, for a vampire. All of them seemed to be very civil and polite. But I was still wary. They were killers after all.

"Now," Carlisle began, "Alice tells me that you have been considering talking to us."

Yes, but how had she known that? Did she also know what I thought the consequences would be?

I decided to go with complete honesty. I had always tried to be honest with people, and sure, they weren't people exactly, but if they were going to kill me anyway, may as well tell the whole story.

"Yeah, I was thinking about talking to you." I said.

I could feel the tension growing in the room.

"I know," I said, "that you're vampires."

Silence. Then Carlisle took a deep breath, and asked.

"And how do you know this?"

Now it was my turn for a deep breath. Feeling their cold, black eyes upon me, I began.

"My mother, Elma, was a sprite. I don't know how much you know about sprites, because they are even less known than vampires. And, like vampires, a lot of human beliefs about them are false or hugely exaggerated. But she told me the truth about vampires, and other things too. And she taught me how to defend myself. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's easier for you to resist my blood than human blood. It doesn't smell as good to you, does it?"

I waited as they inhaled deeply. Looking surprised, some of them nodded. I continued with the story.

"My father was a human, a perfectly normal guy who loved bird watching. He used to go out into the forest around Sydney- that's where I used to live, it's in Australia- and bird watch. My mother saw him once, and instantly fell in love with him."

Was it my imagination, or did the Cullens all glance at each other when I said that?

"She watched him every day that he came to the forest. One day, she showed herself to him. Sprites are creatures of the forest- they look like humans but they live so differently. My father was shocked when he saw her. But they got to know each other. And, somehow, he fell in love with her too.

"Eventually, I came along. A half human, half sprite. A freak, really. I was unnatural. I shouldn't exist. But my parents loved me. My father thought I should have all the advantages of a human child, seeing as we were living in a human world. My mother agreed, and so she moved into the city with my father and me. That was hard for her, leaving the forest, and all she'd ever known.

"I grew up like a human child, with one difference. Every weekend I would go to the forest, just with my mother, and meet the other sprites. And we'd dance. I can't describe what happens when a sprite dances. The forest... comes alive."

I paused, remembering those weekends. They felt so long ago.

"I went through primary school and started high school. I never had all that many friends. The sprite children I saw on the weekends didn't like me because my father was a human. They used to call me peppermint- you know, half white, half green. The human children did not dislike me, but it annoyed them that I never told them anything about myself, or my family, or what I did on the weekends. Eventually I decided it was easier not to have many friends. There were just a few who liked me enough to put up with my secrecy. I didn't care, I had my parents."

I stopped. I could feel tears coming, but I wouldn't cry, not now, not in front of vampires.

"We moved to the States a few years ago. We told everyone it was for my dad's work, but it was mainly for my mum. Sprites are an endangered species. Their numbers in Australia are dwindling. I think when we left there were less than one hundred left there. They knew nothing of sprites in other countries. So we moved to America- we figured in was a place with plenty of forest, with a climate more suited to sprites than Australia has. It should be abounding in them."

"And is it?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head.

"Sprites immune systems are better than humans. We have better control of our bodies, and so we can literally fight of disease. But here, all the sprites caught something, something you can't fight off. We found them, but we were too late. The only sprites I've ever seen in America were half eaten by forest creatures. This was so hard for my mum. She had been hoping to find others, to tell her family there were more. Now, all she could do was warn them that there is something we can't fight off, something that kills us.

"For a long time I hardly saw my parents after that. They stayed in their room, comforting each other. I'm not sure why they never thought I'd need comfort. I saw them too. I dreamt about them for a long time. I'd wake up and worry my mum was gone too. I was always relieved they were both still there."

"Where are your parents now?" Carlisle asked.

"They died in a car accident a month ago." I said. I realized that this was the first time I'd told anyone in Forks. How funny that the first people I tell would be vampires who were going to kill me.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said, gently. Amazingly, I believed he was.

He was looking around the table, seeming to be asking a wordless question. I saw Alice nod, so quickly I only just caught it. Rosalie frowned. Emmett did a tiny shrug.

"Juniper, would you mind if I had a quick word with my family?"

Family. Not a coven. A family. Despite everything, I could see this was true.

"Sure." I said, standing up. I went out of the dining room, closing the door behind me. I could hear their voices as they started talking, but they spoke too fast for me to be able to hear any of the words.

I waited outside the door, admiring the house. They must be rich to be able to afford all this. I doubted the grand piano would have been cheap.

The door opened again, and Alice said,

"Sorry about that. You can come back in now."

I followed her back inside and sat down.

"We have decided,"Carlisle said, "To tell you something of our family background."

I was surprised at this. Were they not going to kill me after all?

"We are very different to most vampires." He said, "We live differently. We have developed a, conscience, of sorts. And we have vowed never to feed on human blood."

I wasn't hearing this. Vampires with consciences?

"In substitution, we feed on animal blood. Because of this, it's possible for us to live almost normal lives, among humans.

I wonder, did your mother ever tell you of the special gifts that some vampires possess?"

I nodded. I had heard of this, but I didn't know much about it.

"Three members of our family have these extra gifts. Alice," he gestured to her, "can see the future. Never set in stone of course, but generally fairly correct. Jasper," he looked at Jasper, "has a very interesting gift. He can change the mood of the people around him. Edward has a gift much more straight forward- he can read minds. I'm surprised he didn't pick up on your suspicions, but he's been, distracted lately."

The Cullens glanced at each other again and I wondered where Edward was.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

Carlisle hesitated.

"Edward has left us for a while. He is having... difficulty, resisting a particular human's blood."

I nodded. "Isabella Swan's."

"Yes," Carlisle said, "How did you know?"

"I'm in their Biology class." I explained. "I saw his face when she came in."

"It was that obvious then," Carlisle said, appearing worried.

There was silence at the table.

"Juniper?" Alice said, "You said that when sprites dance, the forest 'comes alive'. What do you mean?"

I hesitated. "It's... hard to explain." I said. "Sprites don't have all the gifts vampires do- you know, super speed and strength and stuff like that- but we do have one thing that, in my opinion, is much better." I paused, and then made up my mind.

"Would you like me to show you?"


	4. Dancing in the Forest

Less than five minutes later we were all in the forest. Alice had hooked up my ipod to some huge speakers which they'd then carried out here from Edward's room.

I was incredibly nervous. I had never danced in front of non-sprites before, except my father. And I hadn't danced since, well, since my parents died. I hadn't even been in the forest. Standing there now, I knew how much I'd missed it.

The music started. It was an old song that I liked, Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. The strong beat pumped through the speakers, but I remained motionless. I couldn't do this, couldn't dance with their eyes upon me. So I closed my eyes. I Imagined I was in the middle of a huge group of sprites. And I started to dance. I started by swaying, then I put my hands above my head, moving my hips in a circular moment and matching it to my hands. I felt the connection forming between trees and me, felt it building until we were completely in sync. And then I felt them start to dance, too. When I moved, they moved. I twirled and swayed, and they did too. I knew the effect was great to watch, but how it felt was so much better.

I knew the lyrics to the song, and so I began to sing too. Another thing I hadn't done since my parents had died. My voice sounded strange to me at first, then I felt the strength in it kick in, and I sang as loudly as I used to.

I didn't open my eyes the whole time. When the song ended, I stopped dancing, and slowly opened my eyes.

The Cullens all stood completely motionless, not that that was unusual for them. What was unusual was the look of shock on their faces. The stared at me wide eyed, in awe. Carlisle was smiling at me in wonder.

"So yeah," I said, breaking the silence. "That's what happens when a sprite dances."

Alice began to clap, and Carlisle and Esme joined in. Jasper and Emmett did too, and eventually Rosalie. I blushed. I wasn't used to applause for dancing, it was just something that I did for fun, to relax, whatever. Not for other people's entertainment. But I didn't care that I'd given them an evening show. I was happy, because I'd made them happy.

"That was... amazing." Carlisle said when the applause tapered off.

A new song had started, but it was softer and no one bothered to turn it off. They were still staring at me.

"Still, I think I'd prefer my super speed and strength." Emmett said, laughing, "Dancing's not my thing."

I felt the power of the song I could barely hear, and without thinking, I flicked my hand at him. A branch from a near by fir tree swung down and knocked him over. The branch broke from the effort and I felt a twinge of pain in my wrist.

The Cullens heads snapped down to Emmett on the ground, and then back to me.

"And that's how a sprite defends herself." I said.

Emmett got up, clearly fuming that he had let a dancing sprite knock him over.

"Wouldn't be much use if I was ready," he muttered.

I kicked sharply and he was on the ground again.

"Okay, okay, it's cool." he moaned.

I was quite pleased with myself, taking down a vampire twice was not an easy thing to do. I bet I was the only non-vampire in Forks who could do that, and the only person of any species who could do it when they were standing 20 meters away.

All the others were laughing, except Rosalie who looked a bit pissed off. Probably mad that I was mucking round with her boyfriend.

We all went back inside.

"You're not hungry are you?" Esme asked me.

We were all sitting on the couches and chairs surrounding a coffee table. I sat on the couch between Alice and Esme. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett shared the other couch. Carlisle sat in an arm chair.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I said.

"Tell us, what is in a sprites diet?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, sprites can only eat food that has been grown, so basically just fruit and vegetables and other plants. I can eat most human food, although I don't eat meat. I'm kind of like a vegan."

"Vegan? Vegans are fussy." Emmett said,

"Hey, at least I eat. You only drink." I said, laughing. He gasped in mock offense, and then laughed with me. Rosalie frowned.

"Tell me about sprites," Alice said, leaning towards me.

"What do you want to know?" I said,

"Everything. As much as you know about vampires. It's only fair."

"Okay," I said, wondering where to begin. "Well I've already told you the important stuff."

"Tell us what sprites look like."

'But you can see me."

"So do sprites look exactly like humans then?"

"No," I admitted."The stories about sprites appearances do have some truth in them. Like, their ears." I pulled my hair back so she could see ears. "Can you tell? They're just a little bit more pointed. A real sprites are more pointed than mine, but its hardly noticeable in most sprites." I let my hair fall over my ears again.

"And our height. Sprites are more petite than the average human. I'm pretty short, that's why I always wear heels. I'm skinny too, but humans are skinny for all sorts of reasons these days. People are more likely to think I have an eating disorder than think I'm a mythical being."

Alice laughed and I joined in. Alice was such an easy person to get along with. Most of the Cullens were.

"And sprites are a bit... green. Parts of their skin I mean. Like, here," I pulled my hair away again and showed her the green skin inside my ear.

"And here," I held up my hand and let her peer under my fingernails. She held my hand steady as she examined it. Her fingers were as cold as ice. I hated it when humans had cold hands, but hers were not unpleasant, just... cold. Somehow, because I knew they were meant to be that way, it felt nice and normal.

'Wow," she said. "You're pretty cool."

"What?" I said, "You're the one with all the cool features. If we were cars, I'd be a Volkswagen, and you'd be the Ferrari."

"I'd rather be a Porsche." Alice said.

We talked for over an hour after that. They asked me endless questions about myself and about sprites. They seemed amazed by the funniest things, like the fact that sprites bodies are made up of water more than humans are, that sprites can survive on very little food, as long as she has sunlight and water, and that sprites are normally named after trees. Some of their questions were harder to answer, like one that Alice asked about my age.

"So do you age normally, like a human? Or are you a lot older than you look?"

I paused. "I've been alive for sixteen years. I have the body of a human fourteen or fifteen years old, and the mental developement of a human sixteen or seventeen years old. Until I was thirteen, I aged completely normally. After that I got all mucked up. I think- and this is just a guess because I am the only one of my kind- but I think that I will age, but very, very slowly. When I'm twenty, I'll still look seventeen. When I'm thirty, I'll look like I haven't had my twenty first birthday. I'll be old enough to be a grandmother, and look like I'm still thirty years old. I'm not frozen, like you are. I'm not ice, I'm more like a very thick milkshake. I can move, just slowly. Does that explain it at all?"

"Yeah, that kind of makes sense." Alice said. I had the feeling she would have said more, but then Esme asked a question about sprites names and that was the end of the conversation about sprites ages.

I knew almost everything about vampires from my mum, but I knew nothing about their chosen way of life. I was amazed at their strength, resisting human blood everyday, especially Carlisle, working at the hospital. I could appreciate the control he had. I was in awe of it.

I was surprised when I looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside.

"I've got to get home," I said, standing up.

"Jasper and I will take you," Alice said, standing up too.

I thanked them and we went out to the car. I wondered why Alice came, when it would have been just as easy for Jasper to drive me himself.

She seemed to guess what I was thinking, and whispered to me as we got in the car.

"Jasper finds it more difficult than the rest of us to resist human blood. Your blood's a lot easier to resist than humans, but still... he never used to have to resist. He's not used to it."

I nodded, wondering where Jasper had lived before he had joined the Cullens. I had learned by talking to them all that Alice and Jasper had not been made into vampires by Carlisle like the others, they had joined independantly. Alice had no memory of her life before being a vampire. I didn't know anything of Jasper's background, only that he had found Alice, and both of them had found the Cullens.

"Is it difficult to live in Forks when sprites need sunlight to survive?" Alice asked me as we drove back to Forks.

I shrugged. "It could be worse. I hate the rain and cold, but there's more sunlight than you'd think. It's not so much sunlight that I need, but UV rays. They come through the clouds."

She nodded. "I'm glad UV rays don't give us the same reaction sulight does then. We'd never be able to go out during the day."

I laughed. I wished I could see the Cullen's in sunlight. In the book of my mothers it described the effect as 'sparkling'. This didn't seem very menacing, it didn't at all fit with the rest of the description, but I suppose there was nothing threatening about skin that sparkled in the sun.

I didn't realize until Jasper cut the engine that we were outside my shop in Forks.

"Thanks for the lift home." I said as I undid my seat belt.

"Thanks for coming over. And for everything else." Alice said. Jasper remained silent, staring out the windscreen at the dark street.

I got out of the car and dug in my pocket for my key. There were no lights on and I had trouble opening the door. Alice and Jasper waited for me to get in. Embarrassed, I waved, hoping they'd go. It was only when I was inside and had closed the door that they drove away.

I went upstairs without even thinking about what I was doing. I got undressed, cleaned my teeth and got in bed. Only when I had turned off the light did reality sink in. I had just spent the evening with vampires. Not only that, but these vampires did not want to kill me. Was it too optimistic to say that I thought, in time, we could even be friends. A half sprite friends with a family of vampires. That was beyond weird. It was unnatural. But, it was real. And as I drifted into sleep, I realized I was happy, because I was friends with the Cullens.


	5. The Game

When I woke up the next day I didn't even consider the possibility that it had all been a dream. It didn't occur to me until I arrived at school, saw the Cullens pull up in their Volvo, and watched as they got out of the car. They all looked so... normal. Could these really be the vampires I had spent the afternoon with yesterday? Had these beautiful but normal teenagers really witnessed my forest dancing? It seemed impossible. But then Alice looked up and our eyes met, and she winked. And I knew it hadn't been a dream. But the wink said something else as well. The wink said, _Act natural_.

And so I parked my scooter and went off to class without another glance in the Cullens direction. Although I acted totally normal all day, my head was spinning. In Biology I looked for Edward; would he know that I knew? But he wasn't there. Isabella Swan was sitting alone, and looking a little upset about it too. Poor girl. Totally unaware that she was the cause of Edward's disappearance, and a lot of heartache for him and the whole Cullen family. I could tell looking at Esme when Edward was mentioned that she really missed him, like a real mother would. It hurt her that he had gone.

After school I went to my scooter as usual and put in my ipod, turning on one of my favourite songs, _Californication_. I sang along as I got on and pulled out of the parking lot. It was funny how everyday seemed routine now, even though I had only been here for a week and a half.

As I rode home I noticed a car driving behind me. They didn't pass me as cars usually did, but stayed behind. I wasn't scared; most likely it was a young inexperienced driver too scared they'd knock me off. I pulled over slightly, leaving more room for them to pass me. I heard the engine rev as they accelerate, and watched the car as it slid up next to me. My breathe caught in my throat. It was a shiny, silver Volvo. I'd know it anywhere. And who was in the car? The Cullens of course.

Alice waved cheerfully from her spot in the back seat. Emmett was driving; he grinned at me. Jasper made a funny half smile, like he wasn't sure that he should. Rosalie's face remained blank.

I smiled back at all of them. I couldn't help it.

They wound down the windows. Emmett, not concentrating on the road at all, stuck his head out, glanced around at the deserted street, and yelled,

"Need a lift?"

I shook my head. "I've got one." I pointed at my scooter.

He laughed. "That thing? Does it even get over 40?"

I tossed my head in mock indignation. "If we weren't on a main street, I'd show you just how fast this can go."

He grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a promise." I said.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come over tonight." Alice said, sticking her head out the window too.

I nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Do you want to come now?" Alice asked.

I hesitated. I had work to do, more than usual because I hadn't done any last night. And I was supposed to be opening this afternoon.

"Sorry, I have to work." I said, "I'll have to come later."

Alice's face fell. "Oh, okay," she said.

I felt terrible for disappointing her.

"I'll close the shop a little early if you want." I said, "I could be over at your place by 6. It's just that I have to make some stock as well..."

"I could help!" Alice said, suddenly enthusiastic. I blinked. I'd never had anyone make my clothes but me. I didn't trust anyone else not to stuff it up. But Alice was a vampire. Chances were she'd be able to do it perfectly once I showed her how.

"Yeah okay, that'd be great." I said. You want to come now?"

Alice nodded, and I smiled.

I glanced at Rosalie, staring straight ahead.

"Do you want to come too Rosalie?" I asked.

Her head spun round and she stared at me. Surprise crossed her face; she was surprised that I'd asked her I guess. She didn't answer for a second.

"No, I have things to do." she said finally. "Thankyou anyway."

I smiled. I was expecting this response, but I was still glad that I had asked. I wasn't sure that I liked Rosalie, and I didn't think she liked me very much, but I saw no reason why we couldn't be friends, or at least not hostile towards each other.

We reached the shop and Alice got out of the car.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up later?" Jasper asked her.

She looked at me.

"I don't know... Can your scooter hold two?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. I'd never actually had another person on it with me, but I knew it was big enough.

"We'll ride round later then." Alice said. Jasper nodded, and they drove away, Emmett waving out the window until they rounded the corner and were out of sight.

I opened the door and led Alice through the shop and into the kitchen. I'd never had anyone out the back before, and I was suddenly self-concious of how messy it looked, and how bare. But Alice didn't seem to mind.

I led the way upstairs. Alice looked at everything with genuine interest. I showed her what I was working on at the moment; a collection of pants. They were really nice- I made them in brightly coloured soft cotton. They were lighter than jeans but still quite warm. They weren't tight, and came in three quarter or full length. I personally wouldn't wear them- they were a little too casual for my liking- but they suited the people of Forks. They weren't into extreme fashion.

Alice watched me as I sewed the already cut pieces of fabric. I was so used to this that I had finished the pants in ten minutes.

"You're really good." she said.

"It's not very difficult." I told her. "You just sew pieces together."

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

I thought about it. The pattern for the pants was not difficult, and I did have a lot of jewelry to do...

"Do you think you could do this? Just take your time and tell me if you need any help."

Alice nodded enthusiastically and sat down at the sewing machine. Picking up the next pile of material, she stared on the next pair of pants. I sat on the floor next to her, pulled my jewelry making tools closer, and I started threading beads, twisting wire and fastening clasps. For a few minutes the only sound was the whir of the sewing machine. Then Alice spoke, her high, clear voice loud in the quiet room.

"Edward's still not back."

I didn't look up, because I knew she still had her head bent over her work. When I answered, my eyes were on the bracelet in my hands.

"I know. He wasn't in Biology."

Alice didn't reply.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"I think he's in Denali. There are some other vampires there, who live like us. He's with them."

I was fascinated that there were more vampires who were 'vegetarians', but I was more interested in Edward. I couldn't understand how he could have so much control for so long, and then lose it over one girl. Isabella Swan.

"Is he going to come back?"

If I were looking at her, she might have shrugged. Because she couldn't convey the shrug in words, she said.

"I sometimes see him returning. But the vision is cloudy, and changes a lot. He doesn't know what to do."

I felt a pang of sympathy for Edward, and unexpected annoyance with Isabella.

"Poor Edward." I said, but didn't word my irritation with Isabella Swan. I knew it wasn't her fault she smelled so good to him.

"When he does come back," I said, "I mean, if he does come back, what's he going to do? I mean, there is a possibility he'll kill her if she gets to close, right? Otherwise he wouldn't have left you like this."

The sound of the sewing machine stopped for a second and I wondered if I had upset or offended her, but then it started again and when Alice spoke her voice was normal.

"I don't know what he'll do. I don't think he does either. That's what's keeping him away."

I nodded, even though I knew Alice couldn't see me.

"Is it hard for Edward, living with the rest of you when you're all, you know, matched up? He's kind of a seventh wheel isn't he?"

Alice laughed, but her voice was serious.

"I don't know if he minds it. He's the one that can read minds, not me."

I tried to imagine what it would be like to read minds. Sure would be helpful. But I wasn't sure I'd like to know what was on the minds of some people.

"Tell me more about that. In fact, tell me more about everyone in your family. You all know my story, but I only know the story of the Cullens, not of you or Jasper or Carlisle or any of the others. Tell me everything."

I turned to look at her, anticipating some good stories.

She smiled, hesitating.

"Don't we have to open the shop?"

I checked my watch and grimaced.

"Yeah. Fancy being my assistant?"

Alice grinned.

"And while we're working, you can tell me stories." I said, picking up all he finished things and taking them downstairs.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Alice asked, following me.

"Everything. Start with you. Tell me everything, from as far back as you can remember until now."

"Well, I can't remember anything of being human. My earliest memories are of being a vampire- I have no recollection of being human or of being bitten. I know that I was in an asylum before I was turned. I guess it was because I could see the future, even as a human. Anyway, the point is I saw Jasper, and so we met in a bar, and the two of us went to find Carlisle."

"Wow." I said. "So you just knew that Jasper would be there?"

"Yeah," Alice said, a funny little smile on her lips. I knew that smile. My mum had had it when she talked about my dad.

"So tell me about the rest of the family." I said as I turned the sign on the door to Open and went to sit behind the counter. Alice sat on the floor next to my seat.

"I have to do something to help as well, I can't just sit here while you work." she said.

"Fine, if you must do something, you can give the whole store a good dust and sweep. It's getting dirty, especially with people coming in here with muddy shoes all the time."

I got her the duster and the broom, and then continued making jewelry as she cleaned.

"So," she said, and I knew she was starting the story again. "You wanted to know about Carlisle? He was born in the fifteen hundreds, in England..."

And so that was how we spent the afternoon; she did jobs for me, I served customers and made stock, and all the while she told me stories about her family. I listened intently to all of them. Even though Carlisle had already told me some of it, hearing the full stories made me really appreciate just how much the Cullens had gone through to become what they were today. She kept her head down when customers came in. They didn't pay any attention to her, and I was glad. It would be bad for both of us if word got around that one of the Cullens was working in my shop.

"And how about Rosalie?" I asked when she'd finished detailing Esme's life before and after becoming a vampire. "You haven't said anything about her except that she saved Emmett when he was attacked by a bear."

Alice paused.

"Rosalie's a very private person." she said, "I don't know that she'd want me telling you what happened to her."

I understood and didn't want to press Alice, but when she said 'what happened to her' my curiosity flared.

"Did something awful happen?" In my mind I ran through the possibilities. Rosalie was much to vain to attempt sucicide, like Esme had. I doubted she had been attacked by a wild animal. She couldn't have been sick like Edward, because Alice had said something had happened to her. What else? She was pretty even before she was a vampire...

"She was raped?" I asked in shock.

Alice's expression told me I'd guessed right.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"Process of elimination."

Alice glanced up from what she was doing and looked at me curiosly, then bent her head again.

"Anyway, Carlisle made her a vampire and she became the fourth member of the Cullen family."

"So let me get the order right." I said. "Carlisle found Edward dying of influenza and changed him. Then he found Esme. Then Rosalie, and he hoped she'd become Edward's mate, right? But that didn't work, and so Rosalie found Emmett after a bear attack and Carlisle changed him. And then you and Jasper found all of them."

"Yeah."

I paused over my jewelry.

"Why didn't it work out between Edward and Rosalie?" I asked. "I mean, is there something wrong with Edward? All this time and he hasn't found a mate." A thought occured to me. "Is Edward gay?"

Alice laughed. 'I've never met a gay vampire. And no, Edward's not. He just has never found someone."

I nodded. I could understand that. I had never seen anyone I was really interested in. But Edward had had over a hundred years to work on it. Surely in all that time he could have found _someone_. But I supposed vampires weren't all that populous. I'd heard of female vampires going for human men, but vampire men and human women? It didn't seem right. They'd break them, for one thing.

I saw Alice glance at the clock and I checked my watch.

"I think we'll close up now. We can go to your house if you want."

"Okay. I'll just put all this away."

While Alice put away the cleaning stuff I went to the kitchen and got some snacks- mainly fruit of course. I was hungry, and I doubted the Cullens would have anything that I could eat in their kitchen. If they even had one.

"Let's go," I said to Alice.

We put on our coats and went outside. The rain had stopped for the minute but it was still cold. I was getting used to the cold, or more like, I was getting used to being cold. Sure, I shivered sometimes, but I was okay with that. It was just how things were.

We got on the scooter, Alice on the back.

"Hold on," I told her. I knew that she'd be fine if she fell off but I didn't want her too. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hung on gently as I sped off. It was getting dark by now and my scooters head lights weren't very good, but I knew I had Alice's night vision to help me and so I wasn't afraid to go at my usual speed. I could remember the route that Jasper had taken vaguely, and so Alice only had to tell me where to go twice. The second was when we reached the long drive; I almost sped past it, it was so well hidden by the trees.

We arrived at the Cullens house by six, just like I'd said. The house was all lit up; I had a feeling this was for me because they could see perfectly well without the lights on.

I parked my scooter and went inside with Alice.

I had longer to take in the interior of the house today. I could see that the Cullens kept all the furniture in place to make it look like a human house. I supposed I wasn't the first one to visit- Carlisle was a doctor after all, a respected member of the community. Other doctors would surely come around for coffee or wine or whatever they liked to drink. I wondered if the Cullens had to throw up anything they ate or drank. I guessed they did, it couldn't just sit inside them forever. Gross.

As soon as we got inside Esme rushed to us. She could probably hear us coming when we were back on the main road. She took us to the same cluster of couches I had sat in the night before (was it really only last night that my life had changed forever?) and we all sat down.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Esme asked me.

I remembered the fruit in my pocket, but I had a feeling that Esme had something to offer me, so I accepted.

She went to the kitchen, and emerged a moment later with a plate of mini sandwiches and tiny cups of fruit salad. It was very cute.

"Thank you. What's in the sandwiches?"

"Um... what did the lady say? Oh, salad. You eat salad don't you?"

"I love it." I said, smiling, and took a sandwich. Esme looked so happy that I was happy with her food.

Alice waited patiently for me to eat a few sandwiches and a cup of fruit salad.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" she asked me when I was finished.

I nodded. "Definitely." I said.

The house was huge and had three storeys. She showed me around the bottom first, and then moved up. On the top floor were all of their bedrooms. I was curious as to what a vampires bedroom would look like, and so I was glad when Alice opened a door, announcing that this room was hers. check Twilight for Alice's room.

When we went back downstairs I realized that the rest of the family mustn't be home.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle's working late at the hospital. The rest are out hunting. They'll be home in less than twenty minutes though."

"Cool." I said.

There was a pause.

"So, what do you want to do?" Alice asked. I almost laughed out loud. It sounded like something little kids asked each other when they went to each others houses. And yet a teenaged vampire was asking a teenaged half sprite.

"Um..." I said, trying to think of something. I never had time like this, to just muck around with friends. I never had nothing to do.

"I don't know... Do you have any games?" I asked.

Alice laughed. "Not really. Do you know any good ones you can play without anything?"

"Yes, actually," I said, suddenly remembering a game I'd played with one of my few friends in Australia. "All you need is music."

"Is it a dancing game?"

"Not really," I said. "Well, sort of. It's kind of a singing, dancing, acting game. What you do is, you put on a song, and then nominate a person to dance to the song, and they have to sing and dance and, you know, perform it. It works better with more people obviously. And then, when the songs finished and they've stopped, you give them a score out of five. The person with the most points at the end of the game, which is whenever you want to stop, wins. When I played it we also had these little, well, we called them 'challenges'. Like, you get double points if you make someone laugh, and everyone tries not to laugh while the person performing tries to be really funny. Or, you have to pretend to be someone- someone famous obviously. It sounds a bit lame, but it's actually really fun."

"No, it sounds really good." Alice said. "You want to play now?"

"Sure. Do you have good music?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward has almost every CD ever made." Alice laughed. "We'll go get some music from his room." She started walking back upstairs. I hesitated. I wasn't sure that we should be going into Edward's room and using his music when he wasn't there.

"It's okay, Edward wouldn't mind." Alice promised me.

I followed her upstairs and into a bedroom. There was no bed of course, just a couch. A huge stereo system, the kind I could only dream about, sat in a corner. The room was very light and open. I liked it. And on one wall were hundreds of CDs. Alice was right; Edward did have every CD ever made, or at least it looked that way to me. I went to them, looking at the covers as I tried to find some music I liked. There was music from every era here. Some of it I was surprised he'd have. I chose a CD of music that was relatively new- I didn't mind classical but it wasn't suited to the game. The songs were mostly ones I knew, some were my favorites as well.

"This looks good." I said.

Alice went to her room and got a smaller and less scary looking stereo.

"Where do you want to play?" she asked.

"We'll need a bit of space..." I said. "Downstairs?"

We went downstairs and set up the stereo in the main room. We cleared a space and made a sort of stage in front of the couch, facing away from the front door. I put the CD in. _Hot 'N' Cold,_ by Katy Perry, started playing.

"Do you want to go first. Show me how it's done." Alice said jokingly.

"Yeah, okay." I said. "Could you start the song again?"

She did, and I stood on the stage. I moved my hips to the beat. When the lyrics started, I sang. I held an imaginary microphone and jumped around the stage. Alice laughed at my actions as I danced to the song. The song went for less than four minutes. When it finished I bowed as Alice applauded.

"Five out of five!" she said.

"It wasn't that good. You're just being nice."

"Four out of five then." she said. "My turn!"

"Here's your microphone." I said, pretending to hand the imaginary mic to her.

"Thank you." she said seriously.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the CD cover, then flipped through the songs. _Love Song_ by Sara Bareilles started playing.

"Do you know this one?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like this song." Alice said, and she started to sing. She was a good singer, of course. I didn't think I was a bad singer, but she was just as good or better. Being a vampire, she had a nice voice, and so naturally you could hear that when she sang.

Alice was very funny to watch. Her features could convey a lot of expression, and so I found myself watching her face more than her dancing, even though she was doing that as well. She held the imaginary microphone like I had, and sang into it enthusiastically.

Halfway through the song Esme came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Playing a game. You can watch if you want."

She sat down next to me and I explained the game to her. She found it very entertaining. Alice didn't mind at all that Esme was watching her, she seemed to like having a larger audience.

When the song ended Alice asked Esme if she'd like to have a go.

"No, I'm happy watching thank you." Esme said. "You two should do one together though."

"That's a good idea." I said, and got up to stand next to Alice. She went to the stereo.

"Which song?" she asked.

"I don't mind."

"Random then." She closed her eyes and pressed the search button, then released it. We both paused, listening to the music. It was Just Dance, Lady Gaga again.

"Do you want to alternate or sing together?" I asked.

"Alternate, then together on the chorus. It'll look better."

She started the song again.

"You start." I said to her.

She nodded, and started to sing. I danced, trying to mimic some of her actions to make it look more in sync. When the chorus started I joined in and we sang the chorus together.

_Just Dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just Dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

I liked singing with Alice. She was an easy person to dance next to. Once the second verse began Alice dropped out and I sang alone. Esme seemed to really be enjoying the show. I watched her smiling face as she watched us. The chorus started again and Alice started to sing with me. Our dancing was freakishly in sync now, most of our actions identical. As I watched Esme's face, her eyes flickered and looked at something behind us. She looked like she was laughing, but I didn't know what at so I just kept dancing and singing with Alice. The song ended and we threw our arms up in the air for a finale. It was only then that I heard the laughter, coming not just from Esme. I turned around. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the door. Emmett and Jasper were laughing their heads off. Rosalie was wearing a funny expression. I couldn't read her expression. She didn't look angry; she looked amused, but something else too.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked between his bellows of laughter.

Alice poked out her tiny tongue at them.

"We're playing a game which you interrupted." she said.

To my surprise, Rosalie looked at me and addressed me directly, something she'd never done before.

"How do you play?" she asked. She looked... interested. Eager even. Like she wanted to play too.

I explained the rules the same way I had explained them to Alice. When I'd finished, I took in the expressions on each of their faces, trying to decide who would play and who wouldn't.

Emmett still looked amused; most likely he'd watch just to laugh at us. With time I thought I could convince him to join in.

Jasper was looking at Alice with a face full of curiosity. I could tell that Alice and Jasper were synced; they were soul mates, like my mum and dad. If she played, chances were he would too, or at least watch. And once you watched for a while, you couldn't help joining in. Not when it was so much fun.

Rosalie looked like she'd play. Her eyes were eager, but her body was leaning back, as if she wanted to play but was wary. I was, after all, practically a stranger to her. Alice had said that Rosalie was a very private person. She wasn't the type to make a fool of herself around someone she hardly knew. So, I would have to get to know her.

"Do you want to play?" My eyes swept the three of them, but settled on Rosalie. Her golden eyes bored into my green ones, and, finally, she nodded.

"I'll play." she said, "But I want to watch for a while first."

Yes, she'd play. But on her terms.

I smiled, feeling victorious at getting another Cullen on the team.

"Jasper? Emmett?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"I'll just watch." Emmett said, and went to sit next to Esme on the couch, followed by Rosalie.

My eyes focussed on Jasper. He seemed torn.

"Come on Jazz, it's fun." Alice said.

"I might play. I'll watch for a while first." he said, and went to sit down.

I smiled again, this time in anticipation for the game. It was so much better with more players. Alice and I had only been playing for fun, but now the points would really come in to play. I was half worried that being an outsider I would be unpopular and not score highly when they were all my judges. I would simply have to blow them away.

"Whose first?" I asked.

"You go. Show them how it's done." Alice said, going to the stereo. "I'll pick a song."

"Easy one to start with." I said, turning to face my new, larger audience.

I felt the same sense of nervousness I'd felt when I danced for them in the forest. It was different when it was just Alice or Esme, just on pair of eyes upon me. Having so many of them, all focused in my direction, made me self conscious. I considered closing my eyes again, but knew it would look stupid, here in the house with no trees to draw attention away from me. I focused on the wall above their heads, and waited for the music.

Alice flicked through the songs quickly, sometimes paused for a second to listen to the first part of one, the song changing before I could identify any of them. When she did stop long enough for me to recognize the song, I laughed out loud. It was Miley Cyrus _See You Again_. Not my favourite song, but a song that I knew I could play up.

The others didn't seem to understand my reaction to the song, maybe they weren't familiar with it or its artist. The lyrics had already started, so I asked Alice to start the song again. She did, and I tilted my head down, looked up at them through my eye lashes. My eye lashes weren't thick at all, but they were very long. My almost non existent eye brows did nothing to cover my eyes, and so they could quite clearly see them. I knew this looked good. Sexy even. Not that they'd care, and not that I was trying to be. Part of the game was acting, and that was what I was doing.

I sang in the lowest voice I could, still gazing up through my lashes. I moved my mouth more than necessary to form the words. I didn't move all that much. I was waiting for the chorus.

The song suddenly got faster and the chorus started. I launched into action, jumping around and doing exaggerated movements. I could see that Emmett was laughing at me, but I didn't care. I had expected this response. The others were smiling too, enjoying themselves. Having fun.

When the chorus ended I stopped my crazy dancing and stood still again, looking through my lashes. There was a short bit of the quieter, lower music. Some of the lyrics were I'm not a mind reader, but I'm reading the signs. They all laughed at this, because Edward was a mind reader. But he wasn't there of course, and Esme looked sad when her laughter had faded. The song launched into the chorus again and I repeated my last performance. This made Esme smile again, and I was glad. There was a rather dramatic bit in which the music paused and came in short bursts. I moved my hips from side to side every time there was a burst, throwing my opposite hand in the air for extra effect. After that the chorus repeated until the end. When the song finished I was panting, but not so noticeably that anyone commented. Now that the adrenalin of the song had worn off I was tired from all the jumping around.

The Cullens applauded.

"Five!" Alice yelled.

"Five!" Emmett said, still laughing.

"Five." Jasper said, smiling like he really had enjoyed it.

"Five." Rosalie said in a firm tone, as if she were confirming something. I knew what she was confirming. She was confirming that she was playing.

"You should have a go Rose." Emmett said.

Rosalie hesitated, then stood up.

"Okay." she said.

Alice went to the stereo.

"Choose a really slutty song for her. She'll love that." Emmett said quietly, but obviously loud enough for Rosalie to hear, because she glared at him, but without any real anger. She seemed excited.

"Well, I was about to chose a song she could sing to you about her undying love, but if you're going to be like that." I said, and flipped to a song. It was older than the others, a song by The Pussycat Dolls. It started playing.

"I don't know this one that well." Rosalie said, nervous.

"You'll be fine, just make it up if you don't know the words. I do it all the time."

My assurances seemed to work, because she started to sing, getting the lyrics correct of course.

She sang looking straight at Emmett, teasing him.

"What's this song called?" he said, pretending to be annoyed even though I knew he wasn't. At that exact moment, the chorus started.

"I don't need a man!" Rosalie sang. Emmett frowned, but then quickly replaced it with a grin as Rosalie started to dance a little, swinging her perfect body to the beat of the music.

I couldn't help singing along just a little, but I did so quietly. This was Rosalie's time to shine after all.

The song ended quickly. Rosalie couldn't stop smiling. I'd never seen her look so happy.

"Five!" I said, prompting everyone else to give their scores. I didn't actually think Rosalie's performance was worth five, but it seemed only fair seeing as I'd gotten a perfect score from everyone that she got one from somebody.

"Five." Emmett said. This was the score Rosalie cared about the most; I probably could have given her four and she wouldn't have minded. Any lower though, and I wasn't so sure.

"Four." Alice said.

"Four." Jasper said as well. Clearly they had no problem with offending Rosalie. They were practically related after all.

"Whose next?" I asked.

"Have a go Jazz." Alice said. "It's good fun."

"You can go pairs if you want." I offered. I thought Jasper might be more comfortable if he wasn't the only one with a spotlight.

"Would you like to go together?" he asked her.

"No, I want to watch you. Juniper will go with you."

I shook my head quickly.

"I've already had more turns than anyone. It's not fair. You go."

Alice shook her head just as firmly.

"No way, I'm not missing out on watching."

"Rosalie can go again then."

Rosalie shook her head as well. "No, I want to watch as well. And I just went."

"Emmett hasn't gone at all. He can go with Jasper."

Alice looked at me. "And who will be the girl in that ensemble? Come on Juniper, all the songs are for a boy and a girl. Duets."

"That's why you should go with Jasper." I argued. "Because you're-" I stopped. His mate? His girlfriend? Neither word sounded right on my lips. Alice could tell that she'd won. She probably had known she'd win before the argument began.

"Okay," I said begrudgingly. "Which song?"

"Wait, I'm picking." Alice said, pressed the buttons on the stereo again. She started a song. If I Never See Your Face Again. I recognized it instantly, but Jasper was slower.

"This song?" he said. "I don't want to sing this." He was looking as if he was regretting his decision to sing at all.

"That's the rules, the audience picks for you. And this is a good song for a guy and a girl." Alice said and settled into the couch, watching.

I felt uncomfortable in what I felt was Alice's place, beside Jasper. But she seemed happy where she was. I promised myself I'd tone it down more than I usually would though. When I was doing duets my instinct was to dance with the other person. I didn't think Jasper would like that. And Alice mightn't either. I wouldn't like it if my friend started rubbing up against my boyfriend.

The guys lyrics started first, and so I danced as far away from Jasper as I could on our makeshift stage while he sang. He sang hesitantly and quietly at first, getting a little louder as he went. The music was loud and so I had to strain to hear his voice over Maroon 5's, but I was sure the Cullens would hear him perfectly. He had a nice voice, what I could hear of it anyway.

He had a few lines and then I came in. My part was sung by Rihanna. I sang loudly over her voice. Jasper had some echos to do, which he did perfectly. He may not like this song, but he knew it well.

I walked around on stage a little to compensate for the fact I didn't have a lot of room to dance, and couldn't dance close to Jasper.

After the second verse, Jasper seemed completely comfortable on the stage, and I started doing a little of the dramatics I normally did. Surprisingly, he did the same, and soon we had a little performance going, in which he followed me around the stage, and then I turned and advanced on him. We got close and then pushed away. I could imagine in my head how it would look from the couch where they were all sitting. I thought it looked good, but still innocent. I hoped the others saw it the same way. We finished quite close, but as soon as the music had died away I quickly walked back to the couch.

Alice seemed just as content as I'd left her. I was glad she wasn't the one who could read minds, because mine was whirring with things that I desperately hoped she wasn't thinking. Jasper seemed completely normal as well.

"That was actually really good." he said. He seemed surprised, and I half rolled my eyes. Typical guy. Never thought something like dancing could be entertaining.

"Scores?" I asked.

"Do we do them separately on together?" Emmett asked. He was getting into it now. I'd get him on stage soon.

"Together." I said. It was easier.

"Four then." Emmett said. "Jazz stuffed it up for you."

He punched his brother playfully on the shoulder. I was sure the punch was hard enough to break a human arm, but Jasper didn't seem to feel a thing.

"Yeah, four." Rosalie said.

"Well I thought it was worth five." Alice said sincerely, smiling at Jasper.

"Emmett, it's your go." I said.

"Nup, I'm just watching." he said.

"No, you're the only one that hasn't gone. You can't judge us and be entertained by us and not return the favor. Up you get."

I knew I wouldn't have a hope of moving him if he didn't want to be moved, but I still wanted to try and heave him off the couch.

"Jasper got to do a duet." He complained.

"You can too. Alice or Rosalie will do it with you." I said, looking at them both. Alice seemed unenthusiastic, but Rosalie jumped up and took Emmett's hand. When she pulled him on stage I wasn't sure if she was actually pulling or if he was just going with her. Probably the latter.

"You can chose the song Juniper." Alice said.

I checked the CD cover again; Alice had probably memorized it with one glance but I had to keep checking.

"Do you guys know American Boy? It's the remix, with Kanye West." I said them.

Rosalie nodded quickly. Emmett looked doubtful but Rosalie had more lyrics anyway. He'd be fine.

I pressed play. The song had a funny start, and Rosalie and Emmett stood there for a moment looking confused, but then the lyrics started. They were Emmett's lyrics, but he missed the start and then joined in. Although he looked unsure, he was a good singer and he got every word right. Rosalie's part began and she danced and sang loudly. This was her second turn and she was confident. She started dancing with Emmett, or rather at Emmett, because he stood still as a statue and watched. She picked up his hands and made him sway. He seemed to forget about his audience and abruptly started dancing with her. They still sang their lines, but they seemed to have forgotten that they were supposed to be performing, that they were playing a game at all.

Because they weren't that entertaining, I imagined how I would do it if I was in Rosalie's place and I had a more helpful partner. I thought I could make it look good, but in partner ones you really needed to plan it, get some choreography going. I imagined making up dances, teaching them to the Cullens. My imagination started to run wild; I started thinking of big group performances, concerts, all with perfectly choreographed moves, all the Cullens joining in...

The sound of Alice and Jasper's applause awoke me from my reverie. I clapped with them and then gave my score, only a four because they hadn't really performed at all. They didn't care about there low scores; they stared into each others eyes. Judging my Alice and Jaspers expressions, this was a normal occurrence for them. They clearly were very, very in love.

I checked my watch, and was shocked when I saw it was almost midnight. I wasn't even tired.

"I probably should be going." I said.

They all looked outside at the pitch black night.

"Are you okay to drive home?" Alice asked me.

She'd guessed that I was nervous about driving alone on my scooter. People sped around here, and I might not be seen until it was too late...

"I'll give you a lift, and then drop your scooter around in the morning."

"Do you mind?" I asked, hating to be an inconvenience. Alice shook her head.

"Course not. It's no problem."

We went out to the garage. I glanced wistfully in my scooters direction. I felt bad leaving it here, like I was betraying it. But I'd have it back my the morning.

Alice opened the door to the silver Volvo, even though their were a few other cars in there- a M3, a jeep and a Vanquish. There was space for two more; one was Carlisle's I guessed, the other might never be full.

I got into the passenger seat and Alice pulled out of the garage. By the time we'd reached the main road I was feeling car sick. I normally got car sick- my mother had had the same problem. Last night I had been distracted in the car by terror on the way to the Cullens house and elation on the way home. Now I was simply tired and content, waves of nausea hit me. I breathed deeply and looked out the windows, wishing I had a bottle of water.

If Alice noticed my sickness, she didn't mention it, which I was glad of. I hated that I got car sick; it was such a weak, stupid thing to suffer from.

We reached my shop and I got out. I let myself in and waved to Alice. When she'd driven away I went upstairs. I didn't bother to change before I flopped into bed. I was asleep in minutes.


	6. Invitations

I dreamt about choreographing dances to do with the Cullens. It was a nice dream, and I was sad when it was over, partly because I had been enjoying it, partly because I knew it would never come true.

I got changed out of my clothes from the day before and put on one of the craziest, sexiest and most noticeable outfits I could find. Today, I didn't feel like being invisible and inconspicuous. I wanted attention. After searching through my whole chest of drawers, I found my old denim shorts. Daisy Duke shorts, they were called. I'd stopped wearing them because they were a little too small and the weather was obviously not good for bare legs. They were so short that they could have been mistaken for denim underwear. I put them on. They showed a lot of my legs. My legs were not long, but they looked long because my body was so short. They were also tanned and skinny. I looked at them in the mirror, feeling like I hadn't seen them for weeks. SInce I'd come to Forks. But today I didn't care if I froze. I glanced out the window. It was snowing. Perfect.

Now for my top half. Seeing as I was ignoring the temperature, absence of sleeves didn't bother. And if I didn't have sleeves, why have straps at all. I chose a silver strapless top, covered in sequins. It flared out sort of. It looked good.

Finally shoes. In reality, I didn't own a lot of shoes. I had spent most of my childhood barefoot. In recent years, when I needed to wear shoes, I bought a few pairs, but not that many. Shoes were expensive and hard to make yourself. So I only had about four pairs that I really wore; my runners, black pumps, black stilettos and brown ankle boots. I did have some white knee high boots but they didn't fit very well anymore. All my shoes had enormous heels of course. Wearing flats would make me look even shorter than I was.

So I put on the black stilettos. People said they killed your feet, but they didn't bother me. Maybe my feet were just permanently bent into that shape so it didn't hurt anymore.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. My outfit looked good, but my face looked terrible. I looked paler than usual from lack of sun exposure. I went to my desk and found my makeup case. It didn't have much in it because I so rarely wore makeup. But today I felt like it.

Carefully, I applied glittery eyeshadow, mascara (to thicken up my practically non-existent eyelashes) and lipgloss. I didn't wear foundation because it made my face feel heavy.

Now when I looked in the mirror, I thought I looked okay.

I went to school. It wasn't raining or snowing at the moment, but snow coated the side walk. The cold air stung my face as I rode my scooter through the streets. It stung every other part of my body as well. And it felt good. I listened to Five Minutes to Midnight on my ipod. I sung as loud as I could too.

I could feel their stares as I drove through the parking lot and parked outside the cafeteria. I didn't stop singing. Why should I? What did I care if they stared?

The Cullens weren't there yet. I was a bit early to go to class so I leaned against my scooter and waited for them to arrive. I wouldn't speak to them of course, but I just wanted to see them. Acknowledge them. And show Alice my outfit.

I was singing to myself, slightly quieter than before, when I heard a voice.

"Hi," it said. A male voice.

I spun around, pausing the music as I did so.

There was more than one of them. A small group, no more than five. But I was still outnumbered.

I didn't recognize any of them, but that didn't mean anything. When had I ever noticed anyone that much, especially if they weren't in my classes.

I had to admit, they weren't bad looking guys. A few years ago I might have liked the look of them. A few weeks ago, even, I would have been impressed. Maybe it was just because I had been spending time with the Cullens that these boys didn't interest me at all.

The one who had spoken, the guy at the front, smiled at me. I smiled back of course, to be polite. But my smile was wary. What did they want? Why were they speaking to me now? I'd been here over a week, after all.

"You're Juniper, right?" the front guy said.

"Yeah." I replied.

He nodded, appearing thoughtful.

"Interesting name." he said.

I could hear the guys nearer the back mumbling. They clearly didn't realize how close I was, or how their voices carried, because they spoke loudly enough for me to hear what they were saying.

"Man, she's hot."

"She's too short if you ask me."

"Nah, I like 'em short."

"You just want someone easy to get on top of."

There was soft laughter.

"That's not true. I just don't like tall girls. They're..."

He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say. Intimidating.

"Who cares how tall she is? She's freaking sexy."

"Dibs on asking her to prom."

"Fine. I'll take her to the Spring Dance."

"It's girls choice, idiot."

"But by then she'll be so madly in love with me that she'll want to take me."

I couldn't tell who was saying what, but I felt an instant disliking for the entire group. Arrogant assholes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked Front Guy icily. I wasn't very good at speaking icily- bitchiness had never been my strong point- but I think I did okay.

Front Guy smiled, trying to ease the tension I guess.

"We had just noticed that you didn't seem to have a lot of friends here. Wondering if you wanted a group to hang out with."

I couldn't believe he was so stupid that he thought I'd want to hang out with all of them. Did I look like a loser?

"I'm fine thank you." I said, and turned around, ending the conversation. I heard a few more mutters as they all left and went to class, but I didn't get most of what was said. I could guess, anyway.

My good mood had evaporated. I went to class, not caring about the fact that I'd missed the Cullens. They must be running later than usual.

I arrived at English in a thoroughly bad mood. My classmates hadn't stared at me as I walked up to my seat at the back lately, but today they did. Most of the attention was focused on my legs. I felt a sudden desire for them to be as green as the insides of my ears. Then I wouldn't get randoms asking me to dances and proms and whatever else.

English and Spanish were okay. History and Math not as good. I had a lot of homework so I quickly went to my usual spot and started it as everyone else went to lunch. It was very quiet in the empty classroom. I liked it, it meant I could work in peace.

There was a knock on the door. I screamed. It was stupid to scream, but I did. The sound was so loud in the silence. So frightening when you thought you were alone.

"Sorry!" Alice said,

"That's okay." I said, even though my heart was still hammering inside my chest.

Alice smiled, then looked me up and down.

"Nice outfit," she commented.

I grinned. "Thought you'd like it." I said.

"Me and all the boys in the school." she said, taking a seat next to mine.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Do you know how many people I have seen you saying no to today? To prom, to the Spring Dance, out on dates..."

"What?" I said again. I was horrified. And angry. They had never noticed me before.

"What, do I have to turn up in a bikini to get any attention?" I asked sarcastically.

Alice laughed.

"You've had plenty of peoples attention since you got here. Trust me, until Bella Swan came, you were the most popular girl in school. With the guys at least."

"Bella?" I asked. I guessed this didn't really surprise me. She was pretty. Prettier than me, but this was automatic. She was human.

Alice nodded.

"Well they couldn't have been planning to ask me to the Spring Dance, that's girls choice." I said.

"They were more planning on asking you to ask them." Alice said.

I changed the subject.

"Well all the guys you saw me saying no to must have lost their nerve. I've only had one offer, and it wasn't even an offer really. Just a big group of guys wanting to be my friend."

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Well, just warning you, watch out in Gym class."

I was confused for a second, then I realized.

"Andy." I said.

Alice nodded.

"He's really determined. What are you going to tell him?"

"You already know."

"But the future changed when I told you what was going to happen."

I sighed.

"I would feel bad saying no to Andy. He's a nice guy..."

I sighed again.

"I might say yes."

Alice smiled widely.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

"You'll have fun with Andy."

I could tell she hadn't seen this happening. She just knew I would.

"Yeah, I will." I said. I could hardly deny it. Andy was a nice guy, one of the few people I liked talking to at school. The only person in fact.

The bell rang then, and I started packing up my books. Alice got up to leave, then paused at the door.

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

Something about her tone made me think she didn't mind if I didn't. Not that she didn't want me to. Just that she didn't care either way.

"I was going to stay up late and make stock. I'm falling behind in production." I grinned.

Alice smiled back.

"Cool." she said, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

I went off to Biology. Even though I knew Edward wasn't there, my eyes were drawn to his table. Isabella Swan, or Bella as Alice called her, looked sad to be sitting alone. She must think it was strange, that she comes and Edward leaves. I knew I would be offended. But if she knew the real reason, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

I went to Gym worrying. About Andy of course. I liked Andy, but I didn't want to date Andy. I wondered what he was asking me to. The prom I guessed. Although he might just hint that he would be my partner to the Spring Dance and then expect me to ask him. Or he might just want to go out on a date. It was a while to the dances anyway.

"Hi Juniper." he said when I reached the gym.

"Hi," I said.

"I think we're playing basketball today." he said.

"Oh, good." I said. I was genuinely pleased. I liked basketball. My height was a bit of a disadvantage sometimes, but I could dribble down the court quickly.

The gym coach got us to do some drills before we started playing. I lined up behind my classmates- Bella Swan included- for my go at lay ups. Andy stood behind me.

"So," he said as we stood there waiting, and I had a feeling that this was what Alice had warned me about. "Are you going to the Spring Dance?"

"I haven't really thought about it." I said. It wasn't a lie. Even though I had been worrying all afternoon that Andy would ask me, I hadn't stopped to consider if I wanted to go. I did, I guess. There would be music and dancing. It would be fun. More fun if I had some friends to go with, but that couldn't be helped.

Andy didn't seem surprised or anything by my response.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

There was a pause.

"Who are you going with?" Andy asked. He was being more careful now, I could tell by the way his stance changed, becoming more guarded. Bracing for rejection.

"I don't know." I said. "Do I have to go with someone?"

Andy did seem surprised at this.

"I suppose not." he said, "But everyone does."

"And I'll look like a loser if I don't." I said.

Andy blushed a little.

"I didn't mean that." he said.

"I know you didn't. But I know that's true."

Another pause. Even longer than the last.

"I suppose I better ask someone then." I said. Hint, hint.

Andy looked like he was going to say something, then changed his mind and asked,

"Who are you going to ask?"

Then he seemed to realize that his question was a bit nosy and he blushed again.

I shrugged in a nonchalant way.

"I dunno. Don't know that many people."

I felt a little sorry for Andy then, because he looked hopeful, but at the same time, he seemed to think I'd say no. Otherwise he wouldn't have taken this long. Did he think I had someone else to ask? Didn't he realize he was the only person I ever talked to?

I looked him in the eyes. I didn't look into them to intensely, didn't want to scare him, but I held his attention.

"You wanna go with me?" I asked. I kept my voice nonchalant. I knew he'd say yes. And I wouldn't care if he didn't. I wasn't scared of rejection.

Andy tried to keep him voice nonchalant, but he didn't quiet succeed.

"Yeah, okay." he said. "That'd be good."

I turned away just a little. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him grinning widely.

It was my turn then, so I caught the badly thrown ball from Bella and dribbled towards the goal.

After school I went home and worked for a few hours. I had pasta for dinner and then made stock until around ten. Then I went to bed.

I didn't go to sleep right away. I was, ridiculously, looking forward to the dance. I couldn't help myself, I thought about what I was going to wear. I mentally scanned my chest of drawers, but I couldn't think of anything I wanted to wear. I'd have to make something new then. I was looking forward to that as well.

I thought about what we'd do at the dance, Andy and I. I didn't know if Andy was the kind of guy who danced with you or danced next to you or didn't dance at all, just sat on the side and watched. I hoped he wasn't the latter. I wondered if he'd expect something after the dance. I wouldn't mind going to prom with him, depending on whether we had a good time first time round of course. I wouldn't mind a date either, although I'd prefer a group date. Not as intense.

I wondered if he'd want to make out. I wouldn't mind kissing him if he wanted to kiss. No tongue though.

I had kissed boys before, despite having next to no boyfriends. Boys didn't like me long term. They liked me for a night. But I'd never given them more than kisses. I wasn't Edward- desperate and dateless for one hundred and seven years- but I wasn't a slut either.

I wondered if Andy would- could- like me long term. No one else had managed it. But I liked Andy. I wanted to keep him as a friend. I would have to keep him at arms length then. No messy breakups. No commitments or expectations. No losing friends.


	7. Edward Comes Back

The next few days passed at a very normal pace. They were slow during classes, but the parts that I enjoyed passed far too quickly. So all together it seemed a normal pace.

The only class that didn't pass slowly was Gym, and that was because I enjoyed Gym class, even more now that I had said yes to Andy. He was always, without exception, happy to see me. For some reason I saw him more often now; we bumped into each other in corridors, in the parking lot, even in the supermarket once. He was a lot more confident with me now. We talked about things freely, without embarrassment. Mostly.

Other times that passed much to quickly were my days with the Cullens. I went to them twice more that week. After school I would go home and open the shop for a few hours. Both times Alice came to help. Rosalie even came in once, just for an hour. I could tell she really enjoyed it. When we were done we went to the Cullens place, and we talked and played the dancing game, which we had named Performation. Jasper and Emmett were more confident now, and even did solos. I frequently gave out challenges, the best one being to Alice to act like a slut singing _Take me on the floor_ by the Veronicas. Being Alice, her attempt at being slutty failed miserably. Sexy, she could do. Slutty, not quiet so well.

Times that passed quickly because I made them do so, not because I enjoyed them, were Alice's predicted invitations to the prom, Spring Dance, to the movies, the beach, 'their place' with a bit of a wink and half smile. I declined all offers politely, or not so politely, depending on how much of a dickhead they were. I have to admit, there was more than I expected. For the Spring Dance, especially if they were real assholes, I found I enjoyed telling them that I was already going with Andy. I knew this would probably boost him a few places in Fork High School popularity ranks, and I was glad.

The weekend was much the same as the one before, with one major difference, well, two really. Those differences were called Alice and Rosalie. They helped out in the shop both Saturday and Sunday. I told them repeatedly that they didn't have to, but they were insistent, and I wasn't too pushy because if I was honest with myself, I enjoyed the company. It was so stupid how you spend a little time with people, or whatever you wanted to call the Cullens, and suddenly you craved company all the time. I was also secretly glad that Rosalie was helping. It seemed normal for Alice to, but Rosalie wasn't the kind of person who helped anyone. And the fact that she wanted to hang out with me meant that we were friends. Not just that I was friends with her family. I was friends with Rosalie. And Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme of course.

On Monday morning I rode to school as normal and was greeted with an unexpected surprise in the parking lot. The Cullens were all getting put of their Volvo, that was normal. What was not normal was that Edward was with them.

I felt a sudden, crazy happiness. Edward was back! I almost waved madly, then I remembered. I didn't even know Edward. I'd never spoken to Edward. I just felt like I knew him, because I was so used to talking about him and hearing his family talking about him.

So I ignored his arrival and hurried off to class. Maybe I'd go over there after school, maybe not. Either way, I would eventually meet Edward Cullen.

Because I was looking forward to this, just a little bit, the day passed very, very slowly. Each second was a minute, each minute an hour. By lunchtime, I had enough pent up frustration to blow a house down. Maybe even the whole school. It was lucky, really, that this was my scheduled time to remove myself from the school population.

I went and did my homework dutifully, but I didn't actually have that much and so I finished before the bell went. I sat in the empty classroom and put my ipod in absentmindedly, turning to one of my new favourite songs- _Where the city meets the sea_. It was by an Aussie band, which made it even better, called the Getaway Plan. Cool name, I thought. I knew all the words of course, and so I sang along not really concentrating. I then remembered that I had ipod speakers I had loaned from Alice in my bag- I had been planning to return them that afternoon- so I took my ipod out of my ears and into the speakers. The music pumped out. I had it turned up loud enough that I couldn't hear myself as I sang, only the Getaway Plan's lead singer. I stood up and cleared a space in the classroom, pushing desks out of the way, making an area to dance in. Then I rocked out with my eyes closed, pretending I was at a concert or something. It was so much easier to be somewhere else when you're eyes were closed. I wasn't scared of hitting anything when I danced, even if I did it wouldn't hurt. I didn't even think whether the music was loud enough to be heard from the cafeteria, so I sang as loud as I could.

"_I'll find my way,_

_Will fall from grace._

_With the little piece of you,_

_That's left in me._

_But then it's one, two three._

_And you're back to me._

_And all our piece fit together,_

_Oh so perfectly._

_Enough to take me home._

_Just take me home._

_If I've learnt anything from this._

_It would all be gone,_

_It would all be gone._

_And I would take away your breath,_

_Just to turn me on,_

_Yeah you turn me on._

_We'll find our way._

_We'll leave this place._

_With the little piece of me that's left in you. _

_But then it's one, two three._

_And you're back to me._

_And if you hear me loud and clear than _

_What's the problem here?_

_Why won't you take me home?_

_If I've learnt anything from this._

_It would all be gone,_

_It would all be gone._

_And I would take away your breath,_

_Just to turn me on,_

_Yeah you turn me on._

_Down where the city meets the sea,_

_I said,_

_And daylight speaks to me._

_She carries me away!_"

When the song finished, I opened my eyes. I wasn't facing the door, but with the loud music momentarily quiet, I could hear them. Faint laughs and snickers and comments I didn't get the words of but I sure did get the tone. I turned around. There was a teacher, I didn't know his name, and behind him were his class. It was then that I realized the bell must have gone.

I stared at them, and they stared at me, for more than a minute I thought, although it could have been less.

"I'm so, so sorry. I'll move all the desks back..." I said, looking at the teacher and not at the faces of the students.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

I could hear them whispering as I moved the desks.

"She's that girl with the weird name isn't she?"

"Yeah, Jupiter or something."

"Doesn't she work in that shop?"

"What shop?"

"Forks Fashion or something like that."

"Oh, yeah,"

They were mostly girls voices. The guys were saying different things.

"Not bad pipes hey?"

"Yeah, she's actually alright. I prefer the dancing, personally."

"Yeah, that was good too. I like a girl that can dance."

"She's that girl with the funny name isn't she?"

"Yeah. The one that's going to the dance with that Andy guy."

"Andy who?"

"I dunno. Andy someone."

"Lucky him. Wish my girlfriend danced like that."

I kept my head bent as I collected up my books and the speakers and hurried off to Biology. Now I'd be late, and miss out on getting a good look at Edward Cullen. Damn. I wanted to see how he'd react to me. Did he know I knew? But maybe I'd get a more obvious reaction if I showed up late, made an entrance...

I got to Biology before the lesson had actually started. We were doing a lab of some kind. I looked at Edward's table when I walked in. He didn't look up. He was totally and completely absorbed in a conversation with Bella.

I was pretty surprised. Shocked even. Wasn't this the girl he'd run away from home to avoid. And here he was today, chatting to her like nothing was wrong. Although chatting wasn't the right word. Questioning, seemed closer to the truth.

I took my seat and leaned back a little. Time to put my eavesdropping skills to the test.

"How do you know my name?" she was saying. Was I imagining that her voice was shaking, just a little bit.

I thought this was an odd thing to say. Didn't everyone. Even I did, and I was so out of the loop it wasn't funny.

Edward laughed a little, gently. Trying to make her feel at ease, I guessed.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name." he said, "The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

I wished I could see their faces. Bella seemed to pause just a little longer than normal before replying, and I wanted to know why.

"No," she said, "I meant why did you call me Bella?"

Because everyone does, idiot, I thought. Alice did. And I'd noticed that Mike Newton and some other people did in Gym class.

Do you prefer Isabella? Edward asked, sounding confused. I knew how he felt.

"No, I like Bella," she replied. But I think Charlie I mean my dad must call me Isabella behind my back. That s what everyone here seems to know me as.

Now I understood. Edward had stuffed up. He wasn't supposed to know that she preferred Bella, especially when he'd been away for a week. He'd probably heard it on her first day. Bella was smart, to pick up on it.

"Oh," Edward said. End of conversation.

I leaned forwards again, seeing as it was obvious they weren't going to say anymore. In front of me was a microscope and a box of slides. Chloe was ignoring them. She was hopeless at Biology and I knew I'd have to do all the work myself. But I didn't mind much. Chloe was a very painful perosn to talk to. I didn't want to engage in conversation if I could help it. Not when I had a more interesting conversation going on behind me.

"Get started," Mr Banner said.

I put the first slide in and examined it without concentrating, listening intently for when Edward spoke, which I knew he would. You could hardly do a lab without talking. Unless you were me, of course.

"Ladies first, partner," he said, and I half smiled. How cute and gentlemanly of him. He better be careful or it would be dead obvious he was from a different century.

Bella didn't reply. I itched to turn around and look at her face.

"Or I could start, if you wish," Edward offered.

"No, I'll go first," Bella said.

I concentrated on my slide and identified it while she checked hers.

"Prophase," she said quiet quickly. I was so intent on their conversation I almost wrote prophase on my lab sheet.

"Do you mind if I look." Edward said.

I frowned. I hated it when people doubted that I was correct; would Bella find this annoying too? She didn't say anything, so I could tell.

I stretched out on arm and then bent it to scratch my back. As I did so I turned my head to the side so I could see Edward and Bella's table behind me.

Bella was removing the slide. Edward reached out to stop her and their hands touched. I don't think anyone noticed my quiet gasp- certainly not Edward and Bella. She yanked her hand away. Edward looked for a second like he was in pain.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He grabbed the microscope and looked into it.

I turned back around. It would look weird if I scratched my back all lesson.

"Prophase," I heard Edward say in agreement, and then a moment later, presumably after another examination, "Anaphase."

"May I?" I heard Bella's voice.

I smiled to myself. As if Edward would have gotten it wrong.

Clearly he hadn't, because she asked for Slide three.

"Interphase." she said. She sounded nonchalant, but also like she was trying hard to be that way. How funny.

I listened to them for the rest of the lesson, even though the conversation was boring after that- just one word at a time, always the names of the slides. I finished mine and waited patiently. Mr Banner hadn't noticed I'd finished, but I didn't care. I listened to Bella and Edward again.

"Did you get contacts?" I heard Bella say.

What a funny question. Then I understood. Edward would have golden eyes today, surely he would have gone hunting before facing her.

"No," Edward said. _Idiot_, I thought. _Can't you see where this is heading?_

"Oh," she said, "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

Edward was quiet. He'd figured it out.

Mr Banner walked past my table so Edward and Bella's.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" he said.

Fair enough to assume Edward had answered them all. He'd be a star student.

"Bella," Edward corrected, and I almost laughed. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

I tuned out as Mr Banner questioned Bella about some advanced placement program she'd done in Phoenix. I wasn't really interested in her life. Not as much as Edward was, that was for sure.

Mr Banner said something and mumbled something else, walking back to the front. I listened to Edward and Bella again.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward said.

He was talking about the weather? How boring. But safe. I understood safe.

"Not really," she said.

Being from Phoenix, she probably wasn't a big fan of the cold.

"You don't like the cold." Edward said.

_Yeah, duh_, I thought.

"Or the wet," Bella said in agreement.

"Forks must be a difficult place for to live." Edward said.

Bella reply puzzled me.

"You have no idea," she said. Her voice was low.

"Why did you come here, then?" Edward asked. Did he realized how accusatory his tone sounded, not casual like it had been until now?

"It's," Bella paused, "Complicated." she finished.

I wondered what could be so complicated in her human life.

"I think I can keep up," Edward said.

_Of course you can. _I thought. I couldn't understand why he was asking her all these questions. Didn't he know the answers already?

Bella didn't reply at first, then she said quickly,

'My mother got remarried."

_That_ was her complicated reason for coming to Forks. Clearly she didn't watch a lot of soap opera. I didn't wither of course, but I knew human lives could involve more drama than that.

"That doesn't sound so complex." Edward said, gently.

_Too right_, I thought.

"When did that happen?" he asked her, his voice still gentle.

"Last September," Bella said. She breathed out heavily, like a loud sigh.

"And you don't like him." Edward said. He was fishing for information I guessed. He sounded nosy though, in my opinion.

"No, Phil is fine," Bella said. "Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

_Than what's the problem?_ I wanted to ask her. _Why are you boring us with details of your life? _But clearly she wasn't boring Edward, because he continued to ask her questions.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" He sounded almost too curious.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living."

"Have I heard of him?" Edward asked. I didn't know if Edward was a huge sports fan, but for all I knew he was.

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well_." Bella said, and she sounded like she might have been smiling, amused. "Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

Boring, boring, boring. If Edward was going to question her so much, why not about something more interesting than her stepdads hobbies?

"And your mother sent you here so she could travel with him." Edward said. For someone she'd known for less than an hour, he was making a lot of assumptions about her life.

"No, she did not send me here," Bella said, almost angrily. "I sent myself."

I was beginning to think that this girl was not very smart. She was book smart of course, judging by the advanced Biology course she'd been in. But she wasn't street smart. She wasn't a conversationalist either. And she had 'sent herself' to a place she didn't like. It all sounded stupid to me.

"I don't understand," Edward said, still sounding like he wanted to. Didn't he get that she was just stupid?

Bella sighed.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy... so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie."she said. Her tone was very forlorn, and she sounded throughly sorry for herself. Which was strange, when I thought about it, because in Gym class she had never seemed that way before.

"But now you're unhappy," Edward said, quietly.

"And?" she said.

In my opinion, she was stupid to make herself unhappy for what I saw as no good reason, but I knew that some people would consider this a good personality trait. Selflessness.

"That doesn't seem fair," Edward said, and I could tell he was working hard to sound casual.

Bella laughed shortly and bitterly, without amusement. I hated it when people laughed like that, but humans did it a lot. I never did. Laughter wasn't supposed to happen when you were unhappy.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." she said darkly.

Personally, I completely disagreed with her comment. I thought life was fair. Actions had consequences. Hate and death existed but so did love and birth. It was balanced. It was fair.

Life was fair, but death was not. I knew that. She didn't.

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before." Edward said.

I was sure he understood that there was unfairness, but not in life. In death. And he was as good as dead anyway.

"So that's all," she said, finally finished with her depressing life story.

_Thank god_, I thought.

But Edward could not let it go.

"You put on a good show. But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." He said, slowly.

Bella must have made a face, because he asked her.

"Am I wrong?"

She must have made another face, or did something, because he said, in a smug kind of way.

"I didn't think so."

'Why does it matter to you?" she said. Her tone was demanding. But she was right. Why _did_ it matter to Edward?

"That's a very good question." he said quietly. Very helpful.

I heard Bella sigh again. I wished Edward would tell her about his life. I knew it all from Alice, but I'd like to hear it from someone else's perspective. But the chances of Edward telling his true life story to Bella Swan were slim. So slim they were non-existent.

"Am I annoying you?" Edward said. For a second I thought he was talking to me, because he was annoying me, just a little, but of course the question was aimed at Bella.

"Not exactly." she said, "I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read- my mother always calls me her open book."

I wondered if it was true, if her face really was easy to read. If that was the case, then why was Edward asking all these floundering questions, making assumptions so far from the truth?

"On the contrary," Edward said, and I half smiled at his funny old fashioned language. "I find you very difficult to read."

"You must be a good reader then," Bella said.

"Usually," Edward agreed.

I knew the conversation would have continued, but Mr Banner called for the classes attention. He spoke to us briefly and then the bell rang. Edward fled from the classroom quickly; maybe he had struggled to make it through the hour with Bella sitting so close besides him.

I left the classroom more slowly and went to Gym. I noticed that Bella seemed distracted- she was playing even worse than usual. I also noticed that Mike Newton looked unhappy, even annoyed, and he tried more than once to talk to Bella. However by the end of the hour he looked happier.

I didn't concentrate on Mike or Bella that much. I chatted to Andy during the lesson. He was looking forward to the good weather that was supposingly coming. I felt myself growing excited about it; I hadn't seen the sun for ages. Not properly, on a backdrop of blue sky rather than surrounded by clouds.

After Gym I went to my scooter. I watched Bella Swan go to her truck and start it. Her car was the loudest in the entire lot. She seemed to get distracted by something and reversed quickly, almost hitting someone else's car. I could see her face- she looked shocked and chagrinned. Poor Bella. I looked in the direction she'd been looking when she'd gotten distracted, and saw instantly why she had. Edward Cullen was standing besides his car, watching her as she drove away. There was a tiny smile on his lips, like he had found her near accident amusing. Which it had been, a little.

I didn't wait for the other Cullens to come to the car. Alice would come over later if she wanted to. Maybe I'd go to their house. I didn't know.

I drove home and opened up the shop. Alice came over a little later- she had been delayed talking to Edward. I could understand that. She hadn't seen him for a week after all, and she'd want to know how he had coped today at school.

We worked until six, and then I ate dinner and drove to her house. She sat on the back of the scooter of course. I had let her drive it once, but it turned out I got a headache sitting on a scooter as well, though not as bad as in cars. I was better off driving.

By the time we got there it was dark. Edward and Carlisle were not there- they were out hunting. Edward was taking extra precautionary measures, to slake his thirst before the next encounter with Bella.

Carlisle returned to get changed for his shift at the hospital- it was the early hours of the morning by now- but Edward was still out. I thought I saw him through the window in Alice's bedroom- her, Rosalie and I were just sitting in there, talking- sitting on a stone and watching the river.

A few minutes later, Alice's eyes went misty and vague. I waited patiently; I had grown used to her visions. When her eyes cleared, she seemed unsettled, upset even.

"I'll be back in a minute." she said, and left.

Rosalie was unperturbed by Alice's sudden departure, and continued to talk about nothing really, but I was worried. I looked out the window again. Edward was gone.

Alice came back upstairs a few minutes later.

"You better go home or you'll be late for school," she said to me.

Despite the fact that I'd only dozed all night and had no real sleep, I wasn't tired at all.

"I'll be late anyway." I said.

"Why don't you just come with us then? Or, just go to school from here, don't bother going home."

I knew this was a good idea but there was an obvious problem.

"I don't have any clothes."

I couldn't wear the exact same outfit again. I refused.

"Don't worry, borrow something of mine." Alice said.

Rosalie left to get changed herself, and Alice and I searched through her enormous wardrobe. We were about the same size so it wasn't hard to find clothes that fitting. I ended up in skinny leg black jeans and a gucci top. I'd never worn real gucci before.

I left before the rest of the Cullens came downstairs. If Edward was leaving again, they needed some family time. I was annoyed of course. I wanted to meet Edward. But I would have to wait.

The road was slick with ice. My scooter's wheels didn't have a lot of grip to begin with and I almost came off once of twice. I got to school early; I would have had time to change after all. But I wasn't complaining, I was wearing Gucci after all. I leaned against my scooter, put my ipod in, and waited. Partly for school to begin, partly for the Cullens to arrive. Even though we wouldn't speak- we never did at school- those secretive glances were strangely enjoyable. I liked that shared a secret with them.

They arrived soon after me. Edward was driving, he got out of the car looking around- for Bella? She wasn't there, so he leaned against the car, waiting, too. Alice got out and saw me. She smiled, a small, quick and secretive smile, and then went to stand besides Edward. The others went to class.

Bella arrived only moments later. She was driving carefully on the icy road. She parked and got out, almost falling over, and checked her tires. I annoyed me to see her slipping and sliding around, so I looked at Edward and Alice instead. Edward was smiling like he found something funny. Alice looked curious, but then her expression changed, and her mouth formed a tiny O.

There was a screeching on brakes, and an ugly van rounded the corner, hitting the ice at the wrong angle and sliding...

Right towards Bella Swan.

And Edward... disappeared. One minute he was standing besides Alice, and the next... I thought I saw a funny streak in the sky before the van crashed against Bella's truck. But there was no scream, no blood or mangled body visible.

I watched in horror as the van shifted onto two wheels and then dropped again. People were beginning to crowd around it now, shouting. I hadn't moved. I looked at Alice again. She was still standing alone. I knew what had happened, why it was that Bella Swan was still alive. Edward had saved her.

Ambulances started to arrive, and the van was shifted away. Edward was there with Bella of course. EMT's approached both of them. Bella had a neck brace put on her, and she blushed scarlet. Both Bella and the driver of the van were loaded into the ambulances.

The town's chief of police, Bella's father, came then, panicking of course. A natural reaction for a parent.

Edward went to the hospital too, although he wasn't put in an ambulance like the others. He rode in the front seat.

I knew that what Edward had done was both wrong and right. Wrong, because he had risked exposure for his family. But right, because he had saved someone's life. And that was more important, wasn't it?

Once the crowd had dispersed slightly I went off to morning classes. English was alright, we had finished studying the book I didn't like and now we were doing Macbeth. I liked Shakespeare's plays, and Macbeth was one of the better ones. I didn't like the way our English teacher taught it though. She had us read large sections. I hated reading Shakespeare quietly. It was a play- it was meant to be read aloud, performed.

In Spanish we were just filling in our work books, a fairly easy lesson. Towards the end of the lesson, a teacher who I didn't know the name of knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Mrs. Goff said, quickly swapping to English, "Can I help you, Ms. Trillson?"

"Yes," Mrs. Trillson said, her eyes scanning the classroom. "I was looking for Juniper."

Her eyes found me and stopped.

The class made a funny hissing noise as I got up and followed her out of the classroom. We didn't go far, just outside the door.

"Now Juniper," Mrs. Trillson began. "I understand that you were in an empty classroom at lunchtime yesterday."

I didn't meet her gaze, instead staring at were one of her buttons had come undone on her light pink blouse.

"Yes." I said.

"And when Mr. Craynor's class came to start there lesson, you had rearranged the desks to make an area to sing and dance in, correct?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Trillson was quiet for a minute.

"By all reports, you're singing was very good Juniper."

I looked up and smiled weakly.

"And you're dancing as well. Mr. Craynor was very impressed. He said his class wouldn't stop talking about it all lesson."

I nodded, wondering where this was going. Why was she bothering to tell me this?

"Do you sing and dance a lot Juniper?" Mrs. Trillson asked.

I thought about our games of Performation.

"No." I said.

"You've never been in a choir?"

"No."

"Hmm," Mrs. Trillson was quiet again.

"Would you like to be in one. We have a very good, if fairly small, choir at Forks High..."

"No, thank you." I said. "I don't want to be in a choir."

Mrs. Trillson nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Some people do say that you're not a team player..."

_I am a team player_, I thought angrily. _I just don't like the team I'm playing for_.

"Would you find a solo offer more tempting? You're a lovely singer Juniper, it would be a pity to waste that talent. Why not at the Spring Dance? Are you going?"

_Thanks a lot Andy_. I nodded weakly.

"Then why not slip away during the night and you can do a song. I'll even let you pick it, I'm sure you're more up to date with the music kids like. What do you say?"

I considered it. It might be fun, just like a game of Performation but with a larger audience.

"Okay," I said. "Do I have to tell you what song I'm doing in advance or anything?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. Just come and see me some time before the night and I'll tell you what time you're on. We might get some of the other singers to do a piece to, make a show out of it..."

She continued to muse, and I guessed I was dismissed, so I went back to Spanish.


	8. Guessing

At lunchtime, when I was happily doing my Maths, I started to worry that Andy would be offended that I was going to skip out on him at the Spring Dance and go sing. I didn't _think_ Andy was the kind of guy who would mind, but then again I didn't know Andy that well. I'd only known him for a few weeks after all.

In Biology I turned around in my seat to watch Edward enter. He did, scowling, and didn't look at me. Bella didn't come of course, she would have gone straight home from the hospital. He didn't look at me. I was slightly mad about this. By now he must know that I was a, well, a family friend really. He should at least acknowledge me. Mr. Banner asked him about the accident, but he wasn't very nice or helpful. I turned slightly to look at him, wondering what the reasons were behind his evasiveness.

I was glad when the bell rang and I could go to Gym.

"Hey Juniper." Andy greeted me.

"Hi Andy," I said. Then I remembered that I had to tell him about the Spring Dance.

"Um, Andy?" I said hesitantly. "About the Spring Dance."

His face fell and he bowed his head.

"I understand. It's okay." he said.

"Do you even know what I'm going to say?" I asked, confused by his reaction.

"That someone else has asked you and you're going with them instead." Andy said sadly.

"No! No, I wasn't going to say that." I said, horrified. "No, it's just that I've been asked to do a song on the night. It'll only take a few minutes, it's just one song."

Andy's face instantly brightened.

"So you're still going with me then?" he said.

"Of course I am." I told him.

"Oh. Good." he said.

"So, whatcha wearing?" I asked him teasingly.

"No idea." he said. "Why? Do you care?"

I shook my head.

"Turn up in a paper bag, I won't mind." I said.

After school I went to my scooter, glancing in the direction of the Cullens car. They were already inside, except for Emmett and Edward who were walking towards it now. I saw Alice's face in the window. She shook her head slightly, a tiny motion, but it said so much. _Not tonight_. _Family thing_.

I understood of course. Edward had endangered the family when he rescued Bella, threatened exposure for them all. Rosalie wouldn't be happy. I liked Rosalie- although I got the feeling she could be... difficult- but I knew she wouldn't want to move again. She wouldn't like the idea of a threat to their existence either. Had Bella Swan seen anything when Edward had saved her? I hoped not.

So I rode home and worked alone all afternoon. I had a few girls coming in asking if they could pre order their dresses for prom. I'd have to make some. I'd make a large range of course, to give people plenty of options. Hopefully they'd come to me in favour of shops in Port Angeles. They weren't that good anyway.

I was just heading to bed when Alice rang me.

"Hey Alice." I said when I answered.

"Hey Juniper. Sorry about tonight, but we had a big family conference thing and.., yeah, I was a bit busy."

"So what's the verdict?"

"Huh?"

"About Bella. That was what the conference was about right?"

"How can you always guess? It's not human."

"I'm not a human, remember?"

"I forget. I think of you as a human."

This surprised me- I had always thought of myself as more sprite than human.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Yeah I know. The thing is, it's very... complicated."

"I think I can keep up." I smiled, remembered Edward saying this to Bella in Biology the other day.

"I might come over. It's easier to explain." Alice said.

"Okay. See you in five minutes."

I knew that was how long it would take her to drive. Vampires drove very fast, for some reason.

When she got there we went up to my room and sat on my bed- it was the softest and most comfortable place to sit.

"So, tell me everything." I said.

"Well," Alice began. "Like I said, it's complicated. You see, Jazz and Rosalie were all for, well, killing Bella," she seemed to check whether I'd been effected by this, but I kept my face expressionless, and she continued, "but Carlisle said no, and I didn't want then to kill her anyway, because... I'll love her one day, the same way I love you."

"What?" I said. I was lost. I'd been wrong; I couldn't keep up.

"I saw her two ways. There are only two futures for her now. Either Edward will kill her," again, she checked for my reaction. "or, she'll be one of us someday."

I was in shock, and I was sure my face must have betrayed it. Bella Swan, a vampire? Clumsy, quiet, Bella Swan? I couldn't imagine it, but at the same time, I thought it was more likely then Edward killing her. Because there was something else, something Alice wasn't telling me, and I could guess what it was.

"And Edward?" I pressed. "How does he feel about Bella."

Alice looked at me.

"You already know don't you?"

"I can guess."

"Then guess."

I took a deep breath.

"He's falling in love with her."

Alice nodded silently.

"Poor Edward." I said.

Alice nodded again.

"Poor Edward." she repeated.


	9. Friends?

I had run out of food again. It was stupid of me, but I had been so busy with the Cullens that I had forgotten to go to the supermarket. So, once again, I would have to brave the canteen.

I stood in the line nervously. I could see Bella Swan sitting with her friends, most of whom I didn't know. I could see all the Cullens, but they didn't notice me.

I bought my food and tried to make a quick escape, but then I heard a voice call out my name.

"Juniper!"

It wasn't like I could pretend not to hear- the voice was loud and quite close- and obviously they didn't mean someone else.

I turned around, slowly and reluctantly.

It was Andy. He was sitting with a big group of people, his friends probably. He beckoned me over. _Why is he doing this?_ I thought. _He knows I do my homework at lunchtime_. I walked over, slowly, placing a smile onto my face.

"Hi Andy." I said. I didn't have to fake my happiness to see him, but I did have to fake my happiness to be standing there.

"Hey Juniper." he said. "You wanna sit with us?"

I looked at all of his friends. They didn't look hostile. I didn't recognise any of them. None of them were in my classes then.

"Um..." I said, "Okay." They made room for me and I sat down, feeling uncomfortable.

"This is Kate, Steph, Alex, Matt, and Tom." Andy said, pointing to people as he said their names.

A chorus of hi's, hello's and nice to meet you's followed.

"Hi," I said. "Nice to meet all of you."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, Juniper," said the girl called Steph. "How long have you been in Forks?"

"About a month ago. I moved here early February."

"Cool." Steph said.

That kind of broke the ice. We talked freely after that. Sure, sometimes they'd talk about things I wasn't there for, and so I had no idea what they were saying. But to my great surprise I enjoyed having lunch with Andy and his friends.

I went to Biology. I looked at Edward briefly as he walked in but I didn't turn around in my seat as I had the day before. He didn't acknowledge me- big surprise- and sat in his normal seat. bella was already there.

"Hello Edward," she said, very pleasant and friendly.

He didn't reply. He probably had looked at her or something, but I couldn't see from where I sat. Even though I knew the reason behind it- Alice had told me Edward was determined to change the future, to stay away from Bella- I still thought it was very mean and rude of him. How could he do that to someone he loved?

I got to Gym early, having made a quick escape from Biology to stop myself from asking Edward that very question. Andy greeted me.

"So, have you fallen behind on your homework?" he asked.

"I'll be okay," I said, although I was secretly worried. I really had to do my Macbeth essay...

"Did you enjoy having a lunchtime off?" Andy continued.

"Yeah, I did." I said truthfully. "Your friends are nice."

"Yeah, they're pretty good. It took a little to convince them you're not a freak, but..." He was teasing me.

"Thanks." I said, meaning for it to sound sarcastic but failing. Sprites couldn't do sarcasm.

Alice didn't come over that night either. I understood of course- things were still tense in the Cullen household. I hoped things would be better soon though. I missed our games of Performation. And I wanted their opinion on my song for the Spring Dance.

I sat with Andy and his friends for the next few lunchtimes. It was weird, going to the cafeteria and sitting with a group, just like everybody else. I brought my own food- the cafeteria was horribly overpriced- but that didn't bother Andy or any of my new friends. I soon learnt more about the student population just from listening to them talk. The girls especially liked to talk about who was dating who.

"Look at Mike Newton fawning over Bella Swan." Kate said one day.

I paid attention to this- I sometimes zoned out of their conversations but this I was interested in.

"He's asking her to the Spring Dance. Or that's what Angela Weber thinks anyway." Steph replied.

"I thought Jess Stanley liked him?" Alex said.

"Yeah, look at her. She's _so_ jealous." Kate laughed. She didn't like Jessica Stanley much.

"Mike likes new girls." I said, "He always sits on Bella's desk in Biology."

"What do you mean he liked new girls?" Steph asked.

I felt my cheeks warm slightly but I knew I wouldn't have gone too red. I wasn't a blushing sort of person.

"Did he try it on with you?" Kate asked, teasing.

I laughed.

"KInd of. He's in my Gym class as well. He's pretty annoying."

"Yeah, he's a total loser. What's the bet he doesn't even ask Bella properly, he'll just wait for her to ask him."

I nodded in agreement. I didn't like Mike Newton. He was too possessive over Bella. He didn't really _love_ her. Not like Edward did.

The bell rang and I went to Biology. Edward was already there. I took my seat, sitting sideways so I could see what was happening behind me. Mike and Bella walked in together, and he took his seat on her table.

"So," he began, and I could tell he was getting ready to ask her. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

I rolled my eyes. Even Andy had done a better job than this. I understood that MIke was nervous, but I didn't feel sorry for him. I couldn't fully understand humans fear of rejection. What was the point of fearing the inevitable? It was like fearing death. Stupid.

"That's great," Bella said enthusiastically. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

That was nice of her. She must know about Jessica's crush on Mike. It wasn't that hard to spot.

"Well..." Mike hesitated. "I told her I had to think about it."

_How mean_. I thought. According to Kate, Jessica wasn't such a nice girl, but I didn't know her and so I didn't share her opinion.

"Why would you do that?" Bella demanded.

I could see Mike looking at the floor, blushing madly.

"I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me."

There was a pause.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," Bella said, gently. Kindly.

"Did you already ask someone?" Mike said. He sounded mad. And jealous.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all." Bella said.

Well, it was a dance. And Bella could hardly walk without falling over.

"Why not?" Mike said rudely.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday." Bella said. She was a bad liar. This was obviously just an excuse.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" Mike asked.

"Sorry, no. So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer- it's rude." Bella said, getting slightly impatient for the first time.

"Yeah, you're right," Mike mumbled.

Mr Banner came in and called for our attention, and so I turned in my seat so I was facing the front. I listening to the lesson, only getting distracted when I heard Edward's voice answering a question. At the end of the lesson, I was packing up my things when I heard him speak again.

"Bella?" he said.

I almost spun around, like he had spoken to _me_, but I kept my head down and listened hard. This was the first time he'd spoken to her for almost a week. Did this mean he was giving up on changing the future?

Bella didn't answer for a second.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" she said, angrily. Fair enough. If someone hadn't spoken to me for ages and then suddenly stopped me after class, I'd be mad. I felt like slapping Edward, shaking him. _What do you think you're doing? Make up your mind!_

"No, not really." Edward said.

I could see that Bella had closed her eyes.

"Then what do you want Edward?" she asked.

I turned my head, just slightly. Edward looked like someone had turned on a vibrator inside him. Strange and happy.

I dropped my books without making to much noise and bent down to get them. An excuse to stay, listen to the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Edward told her. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

"I don't know what you mean." Bella said.

_That makes two of us_, I thought.

"It's better if we're not friends. Trust me."

Bella clenched her teeth and Edward winced, but I couldn't guess the reason.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," she said angrily. "You could have

saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret? Regret for what?" Edward demanded, seemingly shocked.

'For not letting that stupid van squish me!" she said.

Both Edward and I froze. I knew we were both thinking the same thing, roughly.

_She thinks he regrets saving her life?_

"You think I regret saving your life?" Edward said, still in shock.

She was so, so wrong.

"I _know_ you do." Bella replied.

"You don't know anything." Edward replied angrily.

_Too right._ I thought. _This girls retarded_.

I left quickly. I thought I heard Bella go to leave and then trip behind me, but I didn't look back. I didn't want to be late for Gym.

Gym passed quickly- I spent most of the hour laughing with Andy about his inability to dribble and my inability to get a shot over him when he put his arms up. I walked out to my scooter in a fairly good mood. I saw Edward with Emmett. Edward muttered something and left Emmett, walking towards... Bella Swan. Well, her car really, but she was walking towards it too.

A boy who I recognized as one of Bella's friends who sat with her during lunch was waiting for her. I could guess why- now that Mike had failed in asking her to the Spring Dance, others would be asking her. Poor Bella- this boy was extremely unattractive.

"Hi Eric." she called, sounding friendly. Didn't she know what his intentions were?

"Hi Bella," Eric replied. I could only just hear him, being so far away. He sounded nervous though.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the Spring Dance with me?" His voice broke.

Bella looked flustered.

"I thought it was girl's choice," she said.

"Well, yeah," Eric agreed. Poor guy.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

He would have already heard this of course. But he still looked disappointed.

He said something, but he was mumbling and I couldn't catch the words.

"Sure," Bella said, then bit her lip. He'd probably said something about next time then.

Edward walked past her and went to his car. He got in, and then, for some reason, pulled out, blocking Bella's exit.

I saw why a minute later. Tyler- the boy who had been the driver of the van that had almost crushed Bella- was getting out of his car and walking up to Bella's window.

I couldn't hear any of their conversation, but I could guess what he was saying. I saw Edward watching in his rear vision mirror. He suddenly began laughing, and I guessed that Bella's face had been funny when she'd declined. He found her very amusing. Her face looked normal to me, but when you're in love you see things differently. Or so I'd heard.

I went home, dodging the pile up Edward had created. I had just opened the shop when Alice came over.

"Need any help?" she asked me.

"I always need help," I replied, and gave her a stack of freshly dyed fabric to hang up in the bathroom.

"I still haven't met Edward you know." I said when she returned.

"I know," Alice said, sighing. "He's being very annoying. He still won't let me talk to Bella."

She had told me about her envisioned friendship with Bella.

"He says there's no point making friends with her if he's going to kill her anyway."

"He won't though." I said, "I can't see the future, but I know he can't hurt her. He's not strong enough to kill her."

"But is he strong enough _not_ to kill her?" Alice asked.

"It won't necessarily be him that turns her." I said, "Carlisle might do it."

"Hmm" Alice said.

We worked until six. Alice went home, but I didn't go with her. I had homework to do- I had to catch up after spending all my lunchtimes with Andy. We'd play Performation another night.

I went to bed after I'd finished my homework. It wasn't late, but I was tired.


	10. Mind Talk

I had nice dreams that night- about the Spring Dance mostly. Bella Swan was in it as well- she turned up with about five different dates and then ran away from them all.

When I woke up I was in a good mood. I drove to school feeling determined. I didn't care what happened- I was meeting Edward today.

I parked in my usual spot. I watched as the Cullens arrived, all getting out of the silver Volvo. Edward was not with them. A moment later he sauntered out from the trees bordered the parking lot. Maybe he had run there.

I kept watching, and saw Edward as he walked to Bella's truck were she'd just parked it. She dropped her keys into a puddle and he retrieved them for her. She seemed surprised to see him as he straightened, and said something, angrily, it appeared.

They spoke; she seemed annoyed at him, he was clearly teasing her. She started to walk away, and he followed.

I lost interest then- I knew what would happen in the end, and so I didn't really care how they reached the result. I went to where Alice was standing with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to classes already.

Jasper looked worried when I walked over, and glanced around at the parking lot- now emptying as people went to their morning classes.

"Relax, no ones looking." I said as I approached them, and laughed at his worried face. Alice joined in.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll tell you if anyone's coming." she said, then turned to me. "Guess what I can see,"

"Me talking to Edward?" I guessed.

"She's a freak guesser," Alice said to Jasper.

"Cut off the guesser. I'm just a freak." I told her seriously.

"Whatever," Alice said.

We were late for class, so I said goodbye to Alice and Jasper and hurried off to English. I still had a few lessons until my essay was due, which was lucky because I'd only started planning it.

At lunchtime, I went to the cafeteria, but didn't go inside. Instead, I hovered at the doorway, scanning the room. The Cullens were at their usual table. I did something I'd never done before then. In my head, I screamed, _Edward!_

His head didn't move at first, so I tried again. _Edward Cullen. Kindly incline your head to the left._

He turned his head then, his golden eyes boring into mine. If I hadn't been hanging around with Jasper and Emmett so much recently, it might have thrown me a bit. But I stood my ground, and smiled a bit. Then I raised one finger and beckoned.

Alice was looking too, and she smiled at me, and nudged Edward. He stood up slowly, hesitantly, and walked out of the cafeteria. No one paid any attention to him, except his family who looked up in confusion and then saw me standing there. Emmett grinned and Rosalie smiled, and then they went back to staring at nothing.

Edward walked a few paces out of the cafeteria and stopped where I was standing, leaning up against the wall.

"Hi Edward," I said.

"Hello," he paused, "Juniper."

I grinned.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, doing my best to imitate Bella's low, clear voice. My voice was naturally a lot higher than hers and so it wasn't a very good impression, but Edward clearly got the joke, because he grinned back.

"I could hardly not know you're name, when you've stolen the hearts of my entire family." he replied.

"Well it's about time you introduced yourself." I said in a mock accusatory tone.

"Sorry," he said, sounding serious. "I've been a bit distracted lately."

"I know," I said, my voice gentle. "Although I don't think distracted is the right word. I know my mum didn't find my dad distracting."

I knew I had said too much, probably freaked him out a little, _and_ I had let myself think about my parents. But his expression didn't change. Instead he whispered, almost too soft for me to hear.

"Were they really in love?"

"Yes," I whispered. "More than most people can understand. But not too much for you to understand, I don't think."

A group of loud girls walked past us, hardly noticing us in their hurry to get their lunch. Their laughter interrupted our conversation.

"You better get back to your family." I said.

"And you to your friends."

I smiled, puzzled. How did he know about my new found friends?

Edward smiled secretly.

"I know everything." he said.

I grinned.

_So I'm not allowed secrets?_

He smiled again.

"Depends how badly you want to keep them."

_This is weird._

He looked puzzled.

"What is?"

_This. This... mind talk._

He laughed.

"Get used to it." he said quietly. "Around me, you'll be doing a lot of mind talk."

And he turned and walked back into the cafeteria. I waited until he had been gone a long enough time and it wouldn't look like we were walking in together, and then followed him. I sat with Andy and his friends, as usual, and he asked me why I was so late.

"Got held back after Maths- hadn't done my homework," I lied smoothly, and he didn't question further. The mood on my table was slightly excited, because of the upcoming Spring Dance. It was still a week away, but that didn't matter to my human friends.

I hadn't noticed before, but Alex and Tom were actually together. They weren't very public about it- it was only because they were going to the Spring Dance together, and that Kate and Steph knew this would be inevitable, that I knew. I also knew that there was history between Kate and Matt. I had never been told this, but I could sense it in the way that they didn't talk to each other naturally and never sat next to each other. And also the fact that Steph's joke about Kate and Matt both having know one to the Spring Dance with wasn't well received by either of them. Alex, Kate, Steph and I spent most of lunchtime talking dresses, makeup, hair and shoes. The boys weren't at all interested in the conversation and had one of their own- about soccer, I thought. They all promised to come to the shop- helped by my promise of a thirty percent discount- and try on some dresses for the night. They had been planning a shopping trip to Port Angeles, but they were happy to change their plans.

They were all excited about my performance as well. I tried to tell them that it was just one song, not a big deal at all, but I was soon being bombarded with advice.

I was late to Biology, having lost track of time talking shoes with Steph. For a small town girl, she knew her designers. She even had a pair of real Jimmy Chos, which her grandma had brought back from a trip to Paris. I gathered from her story about this that her parents didn't get along well with her grandma, especially her son, Steph's father, who was angry at her grandma for leaving his father to travel the world.

I glanced in Edward's direction as I walked in. If it wasn't for the fact that my late arrival had earned me some curious stares from my classmates, I would have winked.

Edward didn't talk to Bella that lesson. I didn't really care, although I kind of wanted them to talk, for Edward's sake. I was pretty sure that he'd want to talk to her. Who wouldn't want to talk to someone they were in love with?

After Biology I went straight to Gym.

"Hey Juniper," Andy said in his normal, cheerful way.

"Hey Andy," I replied, equally cheerful. Without even thinking, I hugged him. It was stupid, really, something I used to do a lot but hadn't done in ages. Sprites didn't read as much into physical contact as humans did- boys and girls hugged each other all the time; to greet, console, mourn, celebrate, whatever. I had hugged sprites I hardly knew. So it felt natural to hug Andy, one of my best friends.

His face was pure shock as I pulled away.

"Sorry," I said, trying to shrug it off.

"No, it's okay." Andy said. The happiness was coming back to his face now.

I knew he thought it was okay. That was the problem.

I wanted to tell him not to read too much into it. But I was worried that he hadn't, and if I said that he would. So I ignored it.

"So, did we bore you to tears at lunch today?" I asked, teasing.

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how you can talk about clothes for that long!"

"I'm in fashion, remember. I could talk for hours. Days, if I didn't require sleep." I half smiled. _If I was a vampire_.

Andy smiled. "Are you looking forward to going? To the Spring Dance?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. It'll be great."

"What song are you going to sing?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"Not sure yet. I was going to ask-" I stopped myself before I said 'Alice'.

"Going to ask who?" Andy pressed.

"Um, Steph and Kate and Alex." I mumbled.

Two mistakes in a few minutes. What was wrong with me?

"Yeah, they'll have lots of ideas." Andy said, oblivious to my worry. "Are you going to do a new song?"

"Not exactly new," I said, talking like nothing was wrong, "I was thinking a song that's a few years old. You know- a really good song people still like."

Andy nodded. "Sounds good."

After Gym I went to my scooter, drove home, and went straight to my ipod. I flipped through songs, trying to pick one. I needed to choose soon, or I wouldn't have time to practice it. I knew I could do it impromptu, but it would be better if I had a good dance to go with it.

I needed a song that had good lyrics- lyrics that were fun to sing, nice to listen to, and made sense. I also needed a good, strong beat, so people could still dance.

I listened to _Wake Up_ by Hilary Duff. I liked the song and the lyrics, but it was a bit too slow. No good for dancing.

I wanted to do _Poker Face_, by Lady Gaga, but some of it was sung by a guy, and no one would do it with me.

I tried _Don't Stop The Music _by Rihanna. The lyrics were definitely fun to sing, and the beat was good. It was the kind of song people danced to. I decided this would be my first pick. But I'd ask Alice's opinion.

I didn't open the shop, just made stock. At about five o'clock Alice came over.

"Hey!" she said brightly. "Feel like coming over?"

I glanced at the large pile of unfinished stock I had to do.

"Don't worry," Alice assured me. "You'll have plenty of time to do it later."

So I agreed and we left. Alice had driven over, and so we went in the car. I put down my window, even though it was raining, and breathed the cold air in heavily.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"I get a bit carsick." I admitted. "Fresh air makes it better."

"Next time I'll bring the convertible." Alice said, laughing.

We arrived at her house and went inside.

"She's back!" Emmett shouted, leaping down the stairs to grab me in a giant bear hug.

"Think you broke my ribs." I said as he released me.

"Sorry," he said, "I forget how breakable you are."

I laughed. "So, are we up for another game of Performation?"

Rosalie appeared on the stairs then.

"I am," she said, walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Where's Jazz?" Alice asked.

Rosalie shrugged.

A moment later, Jasper came out of the kitchen.

"Want some?" he asked, holding out a plate of sandwiches.

"Oh, no, you have them." I said, joking.

Jasper made a face.

"So, who's first?" I said, taking a seat next to Rosalie and randomly selecting a CD from the pile now permanently kept near the CD player.

"You are. You haven't been here for ages!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said, although I was secretly glad. I had really missed playing.

"Okay," Rosalie said, closing her eyes. "Random selection." she pressed the skip button and released it. We all paused for a second, silent, listening to the song. I recognized it instantly. It was _Question Existing_ by Rihanna. Funny coincidence.

"This is a hard song to sing." I complained. I wasn't joking- it was hard.

"Sounds depressing." Emmett said.

"Double points if you make us cry." Alice said.

"You can't cry!"

"But we'll tell you if we were going to."

"Fine," I said again. "Start it again."

Rosalie pressed a button and song started again. The funny techno sounding music started, and then Rihanna's strangled cry, that I mimicked. Then the lyrics began.

"_Take off my shirt, _

_Loosen the buttons and undo my skirt._

_Stare at myself in the mirror, _

_Pick me apart piece my piece._

_Sorrow decrease,_

_Pressure release._

_I put in work,_

_Did more than called upon, _

_More than deserved._

_When it was over, _

_Did I wind up hurt?"_

Alice sang a soft "Yes." for me.

"_But it taught me before my decision ask this question first._"

And then the chorus began.

"_Who am I living for?_

_Is this my limit?_

_Can I endure some more?_

_Question Existing._

_Who am I living for?_

_Is this my limit?_

_Can I endure some more?_

_Question Existing._"

The next verse started. I didn't really dance, I just sort of swayed and walked around like I was talking to myself. When Rihanna asked a question, I directed it at my audience. I closed my eyes a lot, especially when I sang "_Can I endure some more? _". It was a depressing song, so I made myself look lost and confused, and really hurting.

After the second chorus, there was a part where the music was soft in the background and Rihanna just spoke. I knew what she said, so I stood still, stared into the distance, and copied her.

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's Robyn._

_Entertaining is something I do for a living,_

_This is not who I am._

_I like to think that I'm pretty normal"_

A small, humorless laugh.

"_I laugh,_

_I get mad,_

_I hurt._

_I think that I suck sometimes._

_But when you're in the spotlight,_

_Everything seems good."_

A small, sung "Oohh, yeah."

"_Sometimes I feel like I have it worse because,_

_I have to always keep my guard up._

_I don't know who to trust._

_I don't know who wants to date me for who I am._

_And who wants to be my friend, for who I _really _am._"

I managed to make my eyes water enough to make a little fake tear, that I let roll down my cheek dramactially. The chorus began again then, and I went back to my swaying and pacing until the end of the song. When the last of the fading notes were gone, I looked to the Cullens.

They were all motionless on the couch. This wasn't unusual of course, it was just that normally after a performance they didn't look so... somber.

"Double points." Alice said.

"I made you cry?" I said in disbelief. It hadn't been that sad, had it?

"Me too." Rosalie said.

"You didn't make me cry. You made me think you were going to go jump off a bridge." Emmett said.

I laughed, and they seemed shocked to see my normal, happy face.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Alice asked me, full of concern.

"I'm fine." I said, annoyed by their worrying. "I was just acting, just playing the game. Relax."

Alice half looked at Jasper. He smiled at her. I guess he knew that my mood was how I'd said it was- happy.

"Who's going next?" I asked.

I heard footsteps on the staircase, and a moment later Edward was there.

"Hello Juniper." he said.

"Hey Edward. Do you want a go?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"A go of what exactly?"

"Performation." I said, "Haven't they explained?" I gestured to the rest of the Cullens.

"Not really. Something about singing?"

"It's not _just_ singing," Alice chimed in. "You should have seen Juniper's acting just then! I really thought she was depressed."

"And it's dancing too." Rosalie said. She had been angry at Edward because of the whole Bella thing, but she couldn't resist telling him about the game she loved playing.

"Someone show me how to play." he said.

"We'll do a group one." Alice said, "Come on Rose."

They both stood up. We all knew what song we'd do- we had listened to it and talked about it enough for that.

"Number Eleven Jazz." Alice said. Jasper skipped to that number song and we got in position- a straight line, Rose on the left, Alice middle and me on the right.

A siren sounded. Alice was in the middle, so she started. Rose and I just danced. The song was _When I Grow Up_, by the Pussycat Dolls, so naturally the dancing was sexy. It had to match the song.

"_Boys call you sexy,_

_And you don't care what they say._

_Cos see every time you turn around,_

_They're screaming you're name."_

Then I made a show out of pushing Alice out of the way, and taking the centre spot for myself.

"_Boys call you sexy,_

_And you don't care what they say,_

_See every time you turn around,_

_They're screaming you're name." _

I sang in the same husky sounding voice that the singer was using. Alice had held a fake microphone- like we often did- and so held one as well. Then I let Rose push me out of the way for the verses to start. I took my spot on the side and danced as Rose sang.

"_Now I've got a confession."_

Alice and I did the "_Ahahaha." _

_"When I was young I wanted attention,"_

_"Ahahaha."_

_"And I promised myself that I'd do anything."_

_"Ahahaha."_

_"Anything at all for them to notice me."_

_"Ahahaha."_

We all sang together now, in lower voices, dancing together so well it almost looked choreographed.

_"But I ain't complaining,_

_We all wanna be famous?_

_So go ahead and_

_Say what you wanna say._

_You don't know what it's like to nameless?_

_Want them to know what you're name is,_

_Cos see when I was younger I would say,"_

Alice pushed her way to the front now, to start the chorus.

"_When I grow up,_

_I wanna be famous, _

_I wanna be a star,_

_I wanna be in movies."_

Shoving her out of the way, I took the front position.

"_When I grow up,_

_I wanna see the world,_

_Drive nice cars,_

_I wanna have groupies."_

Rose pushed between both of us.

"_When I grow up,_

_Be on TV,_

_People know me,_

_Be on magazines."_

Alice pushed in front of her once more.

"_When I grow up,_

_Fresh and clean,_

_Number one chic _

_When I step out on the scene."_

We kept going like that- pushing each other out of the way and alternating singing- for the rest of the song. At the end we all posed like we were in a photo shoot. Emmett and Jasper clapped and cheered. Edward joined in.

"That was really good!" he said. "Did you practice that for long?"

"We didn't practice at all!" Rose said smugly. "It was all impromptu."

"You dance really well together." Edward said. He spoke to all of us, but he was looking at me.

"You wanna go?" I asked.

Edward shook him head. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself. I'll get you up there eventually." I grinned.

He looked skeptical and I laughed. I knew I would get Edward on the stage. Somehow.


	11. Return to the Forest

11. Return to the Forest

Days passed at a nice, even speed. I wasn't getting any annoying invitations anymore, which I was glad of. Classes weren't bad either. Despite the fact that I now spent every lunchtime with Andy and his friends (I still thought of them as 'Andy's friends', even though I knew they were my friends too) I wasn't having trouble keeping up with both my homework and making stock. This was mainly because of Alice and Rosalie. They came over almost every afternoon and we made a mini production line, each of us with a different job. I did the more difficult or creative things- even though I knew Alice and Rose were very good dressmakers, I still knew I was better. Because of their help I got things done in half the time, leaving plenty of time for homework. On the odd occasion that I didn't get it done in time, one of the Cullens- usually Edward, because he was a junior too, or at least pretending to be- would 'look over' and 'touch up' my unfinished work. They did it so it still looked like I had written it, and they kept all my original ideas, so I didn't really feel bad about it.

When we weren't working or doing homework, the Cullens and I played many games of Performation. I still hadn't managed to get Edward to sing. He was much more reluctant than Jasper or even Emmett had been. I knew he'd have a good voice- all the Cullens did, being vampires- but he flat out refused to even do a duet. But I wasn't giving up. He'd be singing solos before the year was over.

I also practiced _Don't Stop The Music_ quite a lot. Alice and Rosalie helped me choreograph the dancing and gave me feedback on my singing (all praise of course- neither of them would ever say I sounded bad even if I was tone deaf).

During the week Mrs. Trillson found me in English and pulled me out again to confirm the time for my performance. She'd managed to find two other soloists and a band to play. I was set to be last singer- they were starting with the band at 8 and so I wouldn't be singing until 8.30. I told her I was all ready and she seemed very excited. It was a bit ridiculous seeing as it was just four performances at a high school dance, and it was still almost two weeks away. But it was her little thing, and she could be excited if she wanted to be.

I found that watching Edward's relationship with Bella was very interesting. I was rarely interested in other people, but Edward wasn't a _person_ as such, and the fact that I knew this and Bella didn't made me feel like she was the girl walking round with a Kick Me sign on her back and only the Cullens and I knew. I doubt they felt like that though.

One day I walked into the cafeteria to see Edward sitting at a table that wasn't his normal one. As I sat down, trying to concentrate on Edward and Andy's friends at the same time, I watched as the rest of the Cullens filed in, each giving Edward a meaningful look (except Rosalie, who stalked past him) and sitting at their regular table.

Edward didn't really pay attention to his family. His eyes were focussed on the line at the cafeteria. Three guesses who he was watching.

Bella Swan was standing with her friend Jessica, who seemed almost permanently attached to her hip. I watched as she bought a drink. Then Jessica said something and Bella looked around the cafeteria eagerly, her eyes lighting up when she saw Edward. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward liked her too, it would be pathetic.

Edward motioned with his finger to Bella, asking her to join him. It was an oddly sexy thing to do, and then he made it better by winking. Did he think that Bella needed help falling head over heels? She did that enough already, literally.

She walked over to him- tripping over her feet the whole way- and sat down.

They started talking. I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying, so I stopped watching. I'd hear about it later- from Alice if not from Edward himself.

"What are you looking at?" Andy asked me, turning around to look.

I shrugged. "Just wondering why Edward Cullen's sitting with Bella Swan."

"That is weird." Kate said. "He never sits with anyone."

"He never even talks to anyone." Tom said.

"They're partners in Biology." I said, "Maybe they've made friends."

"Doubt it." Matt replied.

I shrugged again and was silent while the conversation moved on to other things.

The bell rang and I got up to go to Biology. I watched as Bella Swan did too, and left assuming that both her and Edward were following me.

I got to Biology a little early and put my books down at my usual table. Bella Swan came in a few minutes later, but Edward wasn't with her. Mr Banner came then, and Edward still did not appear. Then his reasons became obvious. We were doing blood typing.

I hated blood typing. It wasn't anything to do with being a half sprite- y blood was as red as any humans- but it freaked me out a bit, and I didn't like pricking my own finger. It was so... gross.

There was a yell. I turned around. Bella Swan had passed out, and was lying on the desk, a sickly green colour. Mike Newton hurriedly volunteered to take her to the office and they left.

I wondered if I could somehow fake a reaction to the blood and get out of it. Bella hadn't even pricked her finger. So unfair.

After Biology I went off to Gym. Bella didn't come, but Mike was there, looking particularly mad about something.

Andy and I had fun playing on the same basketball team. The other people on our team were hopeless and so we were practically playing by ourselves.

I went home. I hadn't been there long when Rose came over.

"Hey," she said as she let herself in. The shop was open but it was momentarily empty and I was dusting the shelves.

"Hi. Where's Alice?"

Rose shrugged.

"She had to take Bella's truck home for her- Edward drove her home."

"After she fainted in Biology?" I asked.

Rose nodded and rolled her eyes. I copied her motion. Bella was so weak it was annoying. As if she couldn't have driven her self home. She only fainted for a second after all.

"Don't know what Edward sees in her." Rosalie said. "She's not _that_ pretty. It is just _so_ Edward to fall in love with a human."

I nodded, although I didn't agree with everything Rose said. I didn't _dislike_ Edward, not like Rose did. And I thought Bella was alright looking- not nearly as pretty as Rose or Alice of course, but she was only human.

A large group of noisy girls came in then and the conversation ended. Alice didn't come over- I guess taking Bella's truck to her house took up most of the afternoon. Didn't surprise me- the thing probably moved at one mile an hour tops. I stopped my trail of thought before I started getting bitchy, and offered the group of girls some help.

I had a dream that night. I hadn't been dreaming the last few nights, and so I was surprised (or as surprised as you can be while you're dreaming) that I was having one. I was in the forest again, singing, while the forest danced around me. I was alone, as far as I could tell. And I was indescribably happy.

I woke up. It was around four in the morning. I got out of bed. Without even thinking about it, I put on the dress I'd made what felt like months before- the green dress, one of the prettiest things I owned. I didn't put on a jacket, I just went out to my scooter. I drove to the forest, not even caring that it was still dark. By the time I got there the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, too low to be obstructed by the clouds. I parked my scooter on the edge of the forest, and continued on foot.

I didn't worry about getting lost. I didn't have a great sense of direction, but I knew I was going towards the rising sun, so to get back I just had to go away from it. Branches whipped my legs and arms but mercifully spared my dress.

I reached a clearing, a small one edged with trees so tall I could hardly see the tops of them. I had brought my ipod of course. It wouldn't matter that I was the only one hearing the music- no one was watching me. It was just me and the music and the forest.

I pressed play on a random song and listened for a moment, staying completely still. It was _Thunder._ Boys Like Girls. I loved the lyrics. I began to sway, singing softly, and felt the connection between me and the trees form. It built up like it had when I'd danced for the Cullens. It didn't take long this time for us to be in sync, for my movements to be mirrored in the branched around me.

I kept my eyes open, and I watched as a sweeping movement of my arm made a branch of fir tree swing around. I marveled at how a swing of my hips caused the trees to twist around. I sung as loud as I could, feeling the forest come alive.

I sung and danced for at least an hour. When I finally left and went back to my scooter, I promised myself to come back soon. I had missed this, missed the feeling of connection with the sprite side of myself. I felt too human a lot of the time. Even though I sometimes longed to fit in, I knew that if I was truly being myself, I was always going to stand out.

Two weeks later, and it was the day before the Spring Dance. You could feel the excitement in the students, hear it in their voices and laughter. Humans loved these sorts of things, especially young humans. As excuse to go out and have fun, to be a bit daring- wear a short dress or ask that girl to dance. It was part of growing up.

We were let out of gym early so that preparations could begin. I waved goodbye to Andy, and he waved back, reminding me that he would pick me up at seven. I smiled. It had been so long since a boy told me he would pick me up and take me out.

As I rode home, savoring the short break between the rain, I realized that even though I was a sprite, or at least half of one, I was becoming more human. Because I couldn't wait for the Spring Dance either. And even though my growing up was strange and prolonged, it was just as important as a humans. And so I smiled up at the cloudy sky, happy for once to be a half human, half sprite.


	12. The Spring Dance

I gazed out the window of the shop, watching the rain pelt down on to the footpath and looking out for Andy's car. I was standing up- I didn't want to crinkle my dress before I'd even seen Andy. I looked down, admiring the green sparkle, not for the first time. It really was the perfect dress. And Alice's sky blue heels went with it perfectly too.

I heard a cars horn and looked out the window again. There was Andy, climbing out of his car and unfolding an umbrella. He looked towards the shop, smiling even though he couldn't possibly see me yet. I smiled back anyway. I walked to the door and opened it. Andy stopped and stared. I felt myself blush a tiny bit- not much though, obviously.

I had gone to a bit of trouble. I'd straightened my hair using Rosalie's straightener (I didn't know why she had one, but I was glad she did) and so it looked longer and extra straight. I'd done my makeup- Alice had wanted to do this for me and I had to be quiet forceful to convince her that I could do it myself. I hadn't gone overboard- just a little mascara and lip gloss, a tiny bit of eye liner. No foundation of course. Yuk.

I didn't have to go to all the trouble that I knew human girls did. Human girls were in a constant battle with unwanted sweat, hair, blemishes. I'd never had these problems. My totally hairless arms and legs had never been waxed or shaved. I had never worn deodorant. And I had definitely never had pimples or anything similar. I was pretty lucky really. One of the few advantages of being a sprite in a human world.

Andy stared for a while before saying an awkward "Hi,"

"Hey," I said, closing the door and walking to where he stood, frozen on the pavement.

"Um... you look b-beautiful." He stuttered.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him. "You look nice too."

He had either rented or borrowed a tux- I doubted he owned it. It was clean and black and he looked good in it. His hair- still as mid length and uneven as when I'd met him- looked messy in a cool kind of way. When I got close enough I could smell something nice on him. So he'd gone to some trouble too then.

"You wanna get going?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. He hurried round to the passenger door and opened it for me. I thanked him, surprised. What a nice thing to do. No one had ever opened a door for me before.

I got in, wincing as the fabric on my dress rustled and got squashed. All well, I'd have to fix it when we got there.

"You excited?" I asked as Andy got in and started the car.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It should be fun. Are you?"

"I've never been to one of these before." I said. I wasn't lying. In Australia my school hadn't really had dances. We didn't have prom. We had formals, which were sort of the equivalent. I had always thought of prom as a bit of an American stereotype. This dance would probably be like a toned down version of it. Like a warm-up meet or a movie trailer. Not the real thing.

"Really?" Andy asked in surprise.

"They aren't big in Australia." I explained. "I did go to a social once, but I had to leave early."

"Why?" Andy asked.

"My drink got spiked." I said. I remembered the night well, up until I'd drunk from my class that I'd left on a table. I'd only been there a few minutes really, the music was just getting started and I was looking forward to dancing. Then I blacked out and woke up at home, my mother furious at me for drinking a drink I'd left and worried about me at the same time.

"Were you okay?" Andy asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was fine." I said.

I wasn't fine exactly- I'd been unconscious for a little while before some friends found me, and they were worried someone else had found me first. But it had come to nothing.

We arrived at the school. The parking lot looked different at night time- almost scary. Andy parked near the gym, where the dance was being held. He ran round to open my door again, and I got out.

Other people were turning up- either couples or groups of four and six. No one was coming alone. I remembered saying to Andy that I might, and almost laughed.

I couldn't really see anyone properly in the dark. We went inside, following the crowd. The gym was well lit and quite well set up. One half was set up as the dance floor with a DJ, some coloured lights flashing and a revolving disco ball on the roof. The music was just getting started, not yet deafening. The other half was set up with small clusters of couches with tables and potted plants in the corners, and a bar where snacks and non-alcoholic drinks were on offer. There was a stage on one wall- my stomach fluttered as I realized this was for me and the other performers to sing on. Some balloons and streamers coated the walls- I thought this was a bit stupid seeing as it was a high school dance. But otherwise I liked the decor.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Andy asked me. I nodded and we went to the bar. People stared at us as we walked by. I heard murmured comments, but I ignored them. Nothing was going to spoil this for me.

Andy got us some punch and we sat on one of the little couches. The music was really getting going now- on the other side of the gym it was loud and people were dancing.

"This is really good," I said, impressed.

"Yeah, they go to a bit of trouble." Andy replied.

I let my gaze wander over the crowd. None of the Cullens were there or course. Alice had wanted to come but Jasper didn't and so she didn't either. She said she'd see how it was going on the night. Or going to go.

At the couch next to me a couple were kissing, pretty passionately considering they were in public. I glanced at Andy and saw that he was staring at the couple, almost enviously. Did he want to be doing that with me? He glanced at me and saw me watching him. Realizing he had been caught staring at the couple, he dropped his gaze, blushing wildly.

What could have been an awkward moment was interrupted by the arrival of Alex and Tom.

"Hey!" Alex squealed. "I love your dress!" She said as I stood up to greet her.

"I love yours!" I said. Alex's dress was a pretty blue colour- a simple, short dress with spaghetti straps. It suited her blue eyes and pale skin.

Alex then went into a long, detailed and slightly boring story about where she had gotten the dress, how she had to convince her mum to pay for it, how they didn't have her size and had to get one in...

I tuned out a little then, looking to the dance floor. It was almost crowded now. I itched to join the throng of dancing people.

"Hey Andy, do you wanna dance?" I asked him.

He hesitated. I understood why- boys were a little self conscious about dancing.

"Um, okay." he said.

I smiled and stood up. Without thinking about it, I grabbed his hand, pulling him along. His hand was hard, but not rough, and warm in a nice, comfortable way. I liked the feeling of it as my fingers held his. Then I realized that Andy could read more into this, and I let go, walking alongside him. We didn't say a word, and soon it was impossible anyway, the music was so loud.

I led Andy into the mass of people. I liked to be in the crowd, not on the edges. People pressed up against me but I didn't really mind. I kept looking behind me, making sure Andy was still there. I didn't want to lose him.

It wasn't as crowded as it looked from outside, and I had enough room to dance without really bumping into anyone else. I started to move to the music, raising my hands above my head. Andy stood opposite me awkwardly.

"Come on!" I shouted, loud enough for him to hear me.

He looked uncertain.

"Dance!" I said, laughing at him. I took both his hands, resisting the temptation to stroke his warm fingers. Slowly I swayed back and forth, holding his hands so he did too. I smiled encouragement as he began to loosen up. I sped up to the tempo of the music, and he followed me easily.

The song changed to a slower one. Around us, couples joined together, wrapping their arms around each other to sway slowly. Andy glanced at me. His face was going red again.

I knew it would look stupid to just walk off for this song. And Andy would be offended and hurt. So I took a step closer to him, and gently laid my arms on his shoulders, putting my hands loosely around the back of his neck. He moved his arms around my sides, letting his hands rest on my back. He kept his hands high, and I was glad. The guy next to us had his hands all over some girls butt.

We swayed. I looked at him, into his eyes, but I controlled the intensity of my gaze. Andy was my friend. But he was also a human. A human who would grow up at a normal pace, graduate, go to college, get a job, a wife, children maybe. Have a life, pretty much. A life I wasn't going to have. If I kept Andy as a friend, I could have him as a friend for a long time. If Andy became anything more, it wouldn't- _couldn't_- last. And it didn't matter if I liked his uneven hair or warm hard hands or the way he smiled, because he deserved a real girl. Someone who didn't have to lie to him, hide things from him, protect him. He deserved someone better than me.

And so I looked into his blue eyes, eyes that reminded me of the sky back in Australia, where it wasn't covered in clouds, and wished with all my heart that I wasn't what I was, and that those blue eyes could be mine forever.

Half an hour later the performances began. The DJ's music was turned off and the dancers danced to the music of the band that was on stage. I just sat and watched with Andy. The band was pretty terrible- the lead singer sounded like a dying cat and the drummers dropped his sticks twice.

The two soloists before me were just as bad. One was a girl with curly red hair and glasses so thick I was surprised they stayed on her face. She sung some old song no one had ever heard of. The other girl was tall and lanky with dirty blonde hair and braces. She wore a ridiculous, black sort of Dominatrix outfit, and she kept prancing around the stage, kicking up her legs and massaging her own boobs. It was not attractive. Her applause was short and very scattered.

I went up to the stage then. Mrs. Trillson announced me and I heard Andy, Alex and Tom cheer and whistle. I took the microphone, holding it tightly in my left hand. The music started, and I sang,

_Please don't stop the music_

The people that had been dancing before the Dominatrix wannabe got on stage began to dance again. The music was perfect for the sort of club atmosphere the dance floor had.

_Please don't stop the music_

The music was building now, and more people were moving from the area of the couches to the dance floor, some standing right in front of the stage to watch and dance.

_Please don't stop the music_

I tried to find Andy in the crowd, but the spotlight on me made it hard to see and there were so many people.

_Please don't stop the music_

The intro had ended now, and as the music slowed and the first verse began, I started to dance.

_It's getting late,_

_I'm making my way over to my favourite place._

_I gotta get my body moving,_

_Shake the stress away._

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way,_

_Possible candidate,_

_Yeah._

I had practiced the choreography enough to be able to do it in my sleep, and I knew the lyrics backwards. All my attention was on my audience- an audience bigger than any I'd had before. I felt their energy, felt it pumping through me, a feeling similar to the connection I felt in the forest.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party._

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor,_

_Acting naughty._

_You're hands around my waist,_

_Just let the music play._

_We're hand in hand,_

_Chest to chest,_

_And now we're face to face._

I felt a kind of energy boost then, as I launched into what was probably the most energetic part of the dance. I threw myself around the dance floor, exaggerating every movement, getting completely taken away by the music, the dancing, the audience...

The tempo slowed as I went into the second verse, and my dancing slowed with it. My eyes scanned the crowd again, looking for Andy. I looked for him over by the couches; the area was more lit up than any other. I could see a few people sitting there or standing at the bar, sipping drinks and watching me, while the lights on the dance floor flashed and the plants swayed in their pots...

I froze for half a second, then remembered where I was and kept dancing. No one seemed to notice. I stared wide eyed at the pot plants scattered around the couch area. The connection I'd felt before hadn't just been the energy of the audience. It was a connection with these pathetic pot plants- a mark of how very sprite I was. And now they were dancing with me, completely out of my control.

I just had to keep the focus on me. The song went for less than five minutes. As long as no one noticed the pot plants miraculously swaying inside, it would be fine. Even if they did, it was unlikely they'd guess that I was the reason. But it just took one human with an interest in mythical creatures and an overactive imagination...

I went into overdrive then, putting twice the amount of energy into the dancing as before. My face was an expressive as I could make it, trying to make sure everyone in the room was looking at me.

I kept an eye on the plants, checking to see that no one had discovered them. After I'd sung the chorus for the second time, I thought I was going to be okay. There was less than two minutes of the song to go now, and no one had noticed the plants before now. It would be fine.

I relaxed my expression a little, and slowed the tempo of my dancing down. Now I could just enjoy myself.

I tried once more to find Andy in the crowd. This time I did see him. He was right in front of the stage, but not to close because people were dancing there. He waved when he saw me looking at him. I couldn't wave back obviously, but I wished I could.

I tried to see if I could find alex and Tom in the crowd, but it was impossible. My eyes wandered over the throngs of people. I glanced once more in the plants direction, but it was fine...

Fine, except for the boy who had stopped in front of the plant, his mouth open in shock, staring at the thin branches as they twisted. He hadn't seemed to notice that the plant was moving in perfect sync with me, but how long would it take him to figure it out?

One more minute. That was how long I estimated it would take for the song to finish. One minute and he'd think he's imagined it.

But he was calling someone else over now, beckoning and pointing to the plant. I saw a girl approach him, saw her eyes slide to the plant...

I stopped, standing still as a statue on the stage. I kept singing of course, but I didn't move a muscle. My eyes were focussed on the boy and girl. He was pointing to the motionless plant; the girl looked skeptical. She shook her head and led him away.

If I hadn't been singing, I would have sighed in relief. Realizing that I looked odd singing while standing completely still, I resumed dancing for the last bit of the song. No one else noticed the plants. When the song was over, they didn't move again. No one looked at me suspiciously as I climbed off the stage. I was safe.

"That was so good!" Andy yelled the second I was close enough to hear him.

"Thanks!" I said, a huge grin on my face. I couldn't believe how lucky I'd been. I would have to be more careful in the future. But for now, all I wanted was to dance with Andy, dance until my feet hurt and sing until I lost my voice.

I dragged him back to the dance floor, and that was exactly what we did. We danced and sang and laughed. Alex and Tom joined us and we all danced together. Joining hands, Andy and I spun in circles, laughing so much our cheeks hurt. But I didn't want to let go, didn't want to stop spinning.

Andy dropped me back at my shop. I told him not to get out but he did, running around to open my door for me. He walked me to the door, even though it was just a few steps away. I opened the door and then turned to him. He stood opposite me, just outside the door.

"Goodnight, Juniper." he said.

"Goodnight Andy." I replied. "Thanks for taking me. I had a really good time."

"Technically you took me." he said, laughing.

"Thanks for coming then." I said, laughing with him.

Our laughter ended, and we stood there, silent.

"See you on Monday then." Andy said.

"Yeah." I said.

Still he didn't leave. And I didn't want him to.

"Bye." he said, and turned to leave.

"Wait," I said before he'd taken a step away. Taking his shoulder, I gently turned him around and pulled him into a kiss.

I'd kissed plenty of boys before. It wasn't like this was my first time. But still it felt special. Kissing Andy felt different to kissing anyone else. His lips were soft against mine. I felt safe as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. It felt good to have my arms around his shoulders, one hand holding his neck, the other gently knotting in his hair. His breathe smelt sweet and fruity, like the punch I'd drunk earlier that night.

I don't no how long we were locked together in my doorway. It felt like forever, and yet it was too soon that we broke apart.

"I'll see you at school." I whispered into his ear.

And then I turned and walked into the shop, closing the door behind me.

I peeked out the window, catching one last glance of him before he got into his car and drove away.

I leant against the wall, letting myself slide down it. I put my head in my hands. _What have I done?_ I thought. I knew what I'd done though. I'd made everything a lot more complicated...


	13. Green means Go

I went to school on Monday, determined to act naturally around Andy. Sure, we'd kissed, but it had been a one off thing. Just a thank you kiss. A thank you for what though? For making me happier than I'd been since my parents died?

But even as I rode along on my scooter, convincing myself the kiss had meant nothing, I knew I was lying. It had been so much more than a thank you kiss. Being with Andy made me so happy, so simply happy. And being happy was so rare to me since my parents had died.

As I drove into the car park I saw the Cullen's arriving. I watched them get out of the car and leant against my scooter, trying to catch Alice's eye. She glanced up, saw me, and grinned. Saying something to Jasper, she skipped towards me. The parking lot was practically empty and no one noticed as she grabbed my arm- a little too tightly- and dragged me behind the cafeteria.

"What?" I said when she let go.

She didn't reply, just grinned at me.

"How did it go?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You tell me." I said. I was improving on the sarcasm.

"You and Andy are the cutest couple!" she squealed. "When I saw you kissing I was so excited I almost drove over straight away but I'd promised Jazz I'd go hunting and-"

"Is that all you saw? Or have you forgotten the singing disaster?" I asked.

Alice waved her hand dismissively.

"It was no big deal. No one noticed expect that one guy. And you looked awesome when you weren't stressing about the stupid pot plants."

She laughed and I couldn't help but join in. It was pretty funny now.

"It was a mistake though." I said, sobering up. "Kissing Andy. I mean, we can't actually get together."

"Why not?" Alice asked defensively.

"Um, because he's a human, and I'm a sprite."

"_Half_ sprite." Alice corrected. "And who cares. You are _so_ like Edward, all anti-inter species getting together. Even he's worked it out though. Come on, Juniper, you're mum and dad were a sprite and a human! You deserve the same happiness as them."

I was about to disagree with her, when I realized what she'd said.

"What do you mean Edward's worked it out? You mean-?"

Alice nodded.

"He's with Bella. _And _Bella knows he's a vampire. Although she kind of already knew, or guessed, but then Edward, like, confirmed it on the weekend-"

"She _knows_." I said, in utter disbelief. "Does she know about all of you? About me?"

"All of us, yes." Alice replied. "You, no. I don't think she knows you."

"Humph." I said, pretending to be offended, then going serious again.

"So he told her everything? Was that a good idea?"

I hadn't really spoken to Alice for the last few weeks. I'd been busy with the shop, and when we had spoken it had been about other things. I realized now she'd been keeping this information from me. How could I not have noticed though? I knew the answer. I was no longer concerned about other people. I was more concerned about myself. Myself and a certain blue-eyed boy...

"He didn't actually tell her. She half guessed and she got told by one of the kids on the reservation. One of the Quiltetes." Alice said.

I didn't know anything about the Quiltetes or the reservation, except that it was near Forks, over on the coast. But I didn't really care about that; all I cared about was this new revelation.

"So... Bella knows." I said slowly, "And Edward's okay with this? He wants her to know? And he wants to be with her? And he thinks that can work?"

Alice shook her head at my questions.

"Of course it can work! They're in love! Haven't you ever heard that love is blind?"

I snorted.

"If Bella were blind I don't think she'd be quite as attracted to Edward."

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I might not be attracted to Edward, but I can see that he is... how do I put this? _Gorgeous_!. Haven't you noticed the entire female population of Forks High drooling over him?"

Alice giggled.

"I suppose I know what you mean. But Bella's not just physically attracted to Edward, or at least I don't think so. She's not shallow Juniper."

I was still skeptical, and it must have shown on my face.

"Don't worry about them!" Alice said, "Concentrate on yourself. And Andy. You guys have as much chance as anyone you know."

And with that, she skipped off to class, leaving me standing by myself.

As I walked to English, I thought about that. Did Andy and I have a chance? Could I be with him and keep the truth from him? I thought so. After all, I'd done it before. But with Andy it would be different to anyone else I'd ever been with. Because he was special. Because he wasn't the kind of guy who liked you one day and not the next. But mostly because I actually cared about Andy. I didn't want to lose him. I wanted to keep him forever.

I almost smacked my own head with my folder. I couldn't do this! Couldn't keep him forever. It was crazy. I did sound like Edward. He couldn't have Bella for ever, any more than I could have Andy. But he was going to try, was going to have Bella for a little while...

Could I have Andy, just for a while? A few years? A few years of perfect happiness, and then let him get on with his life. Could I do that to him? Could I do that to myself?

It was a hard call, I decided. A few years of happiness, followed by who knows how long of loneliness and misery? Or spending the rest of my life alone, never being miserable, but never truly happy either?

After English, I went home. It was the first time I'd ever ditched class. It felt strange, doing something I wasn't supposed to do. Normally I was good. But I needed to make something. I needed to busy my hands with some task.

Without even thinking about it, I drew. I sketched trees, with purple music notes swirling through them. I drew sprites, dozens of them, dancing together. I coloured the trees in all shades of green. There was something calming about the colour green. It had always symbolized the sprite side of me. But it meant other things. In the human world, green meant go. And red meant stop. To me, red was a human colour. Stop. Green was sprites. Go.

I put my red pencil and my green pencil together, side by side. Closing my eyes, I jumbled them up and picked one. Before I opened my eyes, I made my choice. I would be human. Green would mean go. Red would mean stop.

I opened my eyes. I clutched a green pencil in my hand.

I dropped the pencil and went back to school.

I got back halfway through lunch. I didn't have any food with me, but I wasn't hungry. I leaned against the wall outside the cafeteria, in almost exactly the same spot I had when I'd first spoken to Edward. The cafeteria was full, the noise of the students reaching me even outside the door. My friends were probably wondering where I was. The Cullens, too, would be curious. But I couldn't go in there. Couldn't face Andy. Especially not in front of the others. Maybe I should go back home.

I turned to go, walking back out of the school. I got to the car park, feeling the rain pelt down on my back.

"Juniper?"

I turned, slowly. It was Andy. He was standing just under cover, near the cafeteria, but he stepped out into the rain and took a few steps towards me now, closing the distance between us.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." he replied. "Where were you?"

"I went home." I said. I didn't want to lie to him. No more than, necessary anyway.

"Are you sick?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I shook my head. "No. Just... confused."

He didn't say anything. I was glad. I didn't want to explain my feelings to him. I didn't know how.

"Did you tell the others? About last night?" I asked. I wanted to get to this topic, and this seemed a good way to do it. Gently.

"No." Andy said.

I nodded. "Good," I said softly.

"Why?" Andy asked. I knew he was asking why that was good.

"I don't want them to... assume anything." I said.

"It's okay, Juniper." Andy said, his voice suddenly gentle. "I get it. Last night... it didn't mean anything. Not if you don't want it too. I understand. I don't... I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

I couldn't say no to him. Couldn't hurt him. Not when he was so nice. Not when I liked him so much.

"It's not that I don't want to." I said, my voice strained. "But, I can't."

I was giving too much away, confusing him with my cryptic language.

"I don't understand." he said.

I shook my head.

"Me neither."

We stood there, the rain slowly soaking us.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just be the way we were before-" he began.

"How can you be this nice Andy?" I interrupted. "How are you not frustrated? How is it that you haven't given up on me completely? Why are you so, so..." I trailed off.

Andy shrugged; such a simple, human movement.

"I like you," he said quietly. "I'm happy to just be your friend. I want to make you happy."

I felt tears in my eyes. Sprites don't cry much. They don't cry when they're in pain, or at least not physical pain. But I cried now.

"I don't want you to be my friend." I said, so quietly I was surprised he could hear me over the rain. "I want you to be more. If you want me to be happy, don't do nothing. Just be with me. Stay with me."

My tears were falling now, and I wiped them away impatiently, feeling like an idiot.

Andy took two steps towards me until he was close enough to wrap him warm arms around my body, pulling me close. I buried my face in his coat, instantly feeling safe and warm despite the freezing droplets covering my clothes.

"Just to be clear." he said, quietly, speaking into my ear. "We're, like, together now, right?"

I smiled. He was so human.

"Yes." I whispered. "I'm yours."

He smiled and held me a bit tighter.

"Cool." he said.


	14. My Date With Andy

I went to Biology on a high. I practically bounced into the classroom, which meant I got some strange looks from my classmates. Not Edward and Bella though. They were totally concentrated on each other.

I didn't pay much attention to them. I was happy for them though. Happy that they were happy. Because, as I was discovering, happiness was a wonderful thing.

I paid absolutely no attention to Biology class. Instead, I day dreamed. Not about dancing, for once. About Andy.

I had to stop myself from running to gym- I didn't want to look _too_ crazy.

He was already there. Maybe he had rushed from his fifth hour class as well?

"Hey!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. But he didn't seem to care.

"Hi! We're doing badminton still." He made a face.

I slumped my shoulders in mock disappointment, and then straightened up immediately. I was too happy to stay depressed.

Andy and I were put on a court opposite Mike Newton and Bella Swan.

"I think we'll definitely win." Andy whispered to me.

I laughed, knowing he was referring to Bella being a complete un-co, and Andy joined in.

"That's so mean!" I said. "But it's true."

"She's partners with Mike Newton though." Andy said. "He's good."

I turned up one side of my mouth.

"What?" Andy asked me.

"I reckon we could beat him." I said.

Andy smiled.

"You think so?" he asked. "Last time he won when he was with Isabella."

I shrugged.

"Still think we can beat him."

He grinned.

"We'll have to make sure we do then won't we?"

We did beat Mike. Bella spent the entire time standing at the back of the court with her racquet behind her back. To be fair, Mike did try hard. We didn't thrash him or anything.

After gym, I went and changed and then went to my scooter. I drove home, but didn't start on my work straight away. I didn't need to be able to see the future to know who was coming.

"Tell me everything!" Alice said as she bounded through the door.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I couldn't help smiling just a little bit.

"Not much to tell," I said, shrugging.

"Argh! I know that's not true. Come on, I want details!" she demanded.

I sighed.

"I went home, and I was freaking out, then I went back to school, then I was on my way home again, but he stopped me in the parking lot, and it was pouring with rain, and he said he wanted to make me happy, and I cried like an idiot, and said if he wanted me to be happy, he should be with me, and... that's about all."

"That's so romantic!" Alice swooned. "A kiss in the rain! And he said he wanted to make you happy! I remember one time, Jazz and I-"

"We didn't actually kiss. We just hugged sort of. And he asked if we were together now, and I said yes."

"He had to ask?"

I laughed.

"I wasn't very clear, I guess."

Alice laughed.

"So, you're like, completely in this now right? No turning back."

"I 'spose so," I said, "It's sort of all or nothing. I'm going to try to be honest with him, but obviously I can't tell him everything. I just feel so bad lying to him."

I bit my lip. I was beginning to think this wasn't a good idea at all.

"It'll be fine." Alice said, "Who knows, maybe he'll figure it out? Bella did."

I raised my eyebrows. 'Andy doesn't have any Quiltetes to help him out."

Alice laughed again.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"You can talk." she replied. "You haven't been able to stop smiling since lunch."

I smiled and felt my cheeks warm a little.

Alice gazed upwards and sighed dramatically.

"I love new romance," she said, "When are you seeing him again?"

"Um, tomorrow? At school?"

"No, I mean when are you _seeing_ him again. Like, a date or something."

I shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't know that we're at the going-on-dates stage."

"What stage are you at?"

"The awkward, we-like-each-other-but-we-don't-do-anything-about-it stage." I said.

Alice laughed.

"You're too old for that stage!"

"I'm younger than I look you know." I said defensively.

"Go out. I will slave for you every afternoon so you can have time off." Alice promised.

"Get started then." I said, pointing towards the pile of unfinished clothes.

Alice laughed and picked up a pair of shorts at random, and set to work.

To my surprise, it turned out Andy and I were at the going-out-on-dates stage. After a very entertaining gym lesson (we got a little bored of regular badminton, and so decided to play 'extreme badminton', where the shuttle cock could bounce off the roof, the walls, the net, and ourselves, so long as it never touched the ground. Coach Clapp wasn't very impressed with our extreme badminton skills and made us pack up all the nets ourselves), I went to my scooter and found that Andy was waiting for me.

"Hello again." I said, smiling and giving him a brief hug.

"So, are you doing anything now?" he asked.

"Going home and working. Why?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice put both her thumbs up and grin in our direction.

"Well, I just thought that we could do something. That is, if you want to. If you're busy, that's okay-"

"Definitely." I said firmly. "What did you have in mind?"

Andy smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever. We could go to the movies over in Port Angeles. They've got a little cinema."

I nodded.

"Yeah. That's sounds good. You want to go now, or will I meet you later?"

"Take your scooter home and I'll come get you in, say, half an hour?"

"Sounds good." I said.

I got on my scooter and drove away without looking back. I would get to see him soon.

When I got home I quickly changed out of my fairly average outfit- black skinny jeans with a dark blue, long sleeved, off-the-shoulder top and a black and white striped skinny scarf- and into nicer clothes. I couldn't decide what to wear, and tried on half my wardrobe before choosing a little grey dress made of soft, t-shirt material and a big black coat, for warmth obviously, with black boots. I knew Andy didn't like me for my clothes, and so I wasn't worried about what he'd think of my outfit. I just wanted to feel nice, without looking over dressed.

Andy turned up at exactly the time he'd said. I was waiting for him in the shop and so he didn't come in- I just went out to the car. He opened my door again.

He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked good. Andy wasn't a big, muscly guy. But he was fit, his stomach flat and toned. I found myself wondering what it looked like under his t-shirt.

He drove at the speed limit, which felt weird when all the cars I'd been in recently had been driven by vampires, who, despite their supernatural speed when running, still had a need for speed on the road. I concentrated very hard out the window, watching the town turn into the forest and then the forest turn into town again as we got nearer Port Angeles. I tried not to think about getting sick. Throwing up in Andy's car would not be a good first date experience.

He turned the radio on but the volume was soft.

"Do you mind?" I asked, pointing to it.

He shook his head and I changed the channel until I found some music.

"I love this song!" I said. It was _Supermassive Black Hole_, by Muse. I turned it up louder and sang along.

Andy laughed at me- I didn't know the words very well and so I made them up a bit.

"What, can you sing it better?" I asked.

"No, I don't even know this song." he said.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's okay." he said, shrugging.

"What kind of music are you in to?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, whatever." he said nonchalantly.

"Come on. What's your favourite song? Favourite band?" I pressed.

He blushed.

"I don't know. I guess I like old bands. Pink Floyd and Crowded House and Cold Chisel. Snow Patrol's okay too. And I like that song, _Mr Brightside_. That's good too."

He was very red now.

"No way! I love that old stuff. And I used to love Snow Patrol too. I wouldn't have picked up for an old music kind of guy though." I peered at him curiously and he blushed more.

"I don't know, my dad listens to it a lot and I kind of got used to it and learnt to like it, I heard it so often."

"My dad used to listen to that stuff too." I said softly.

Andy glanced at me. I don't know if he knew. But he changed the subject quickly anyway.

"So, when did you start singing?"

"About the same time I started talking." I replied.

"Weren't you ever in choirs or anything though?"

"No." I said, "I just sang for fun. With my mum and... her friends."

_Stop mentioning your parents!_ I screamed at myself.

"You're so good though. I thought you must have been taught." Andy said.

"Thanks." I said. I liked the way he smiled at me when he gave me compliments.

"So do you sing much now?" he asked.

I thought about my games of Performation, and my conversation with Alice. I'd said I wanted to be as honest as possible. _Well, here it goes_. I thought.

"Sort of. I sing with... some friends. From outside town. I don't see them that much, but they're in to, you know, performing, as well, so when we get together we do that."

Andy seemed surprised.

"I didn't know you had friends out of town."

"Mmm," I said, "Actually, you know one of them. Alice Cullen."

Andy raised his eyebrows.

"Alice Cullen? She's your friend?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering if mentioning Alice had been a bad idea.

"I didn't think she had any friends at school. None of the Cullens talk to anyone."

I shrugged. "She's more of a friend-of-a-friend. She's friendly enough when we see each other outside school, but I guess because she's a senior and I'm a junior, she doesn't want to be too good friends at school."

Andy seemed to accept that explanation.

"Do you know the other Cullens?"

I shrugged again.

"Sort of. I've met them, but they never talk to me much. They're a little unfriendly." I said. I didn't really feel bad about saying this about them. I knew it was for there own good.

"Yeah, they kind of keep to themselves." Andy said, "Although the younger one, Edward, he's been hanging out with Isabella Swan a bit."

"Yeah, apparently they're together." I said. _Shit! Was I supposed to know that?_

But Andy didn't seem surprised. Maybe it was obvious.

"So what movies are on?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know. We'll see when we get there." he replied.

"Cool." I said.

As it turned out, there wasn't much on at all. There was an adventure movie on, but the early session had already started and the late one wasn't for another two hours. There was a romantic comedy, but I found them boring, and I was sure Andy would too. The only other movie was a cartoon. The oldest person lining up for that one was eight.

"Do you care if we don't go to the movies?" Andy asked.

"No." I said, "We can do something else, I don't mind."

"Hmm," Andy said, "We could... go out for dinner?"

"It's only five o'clock." I replied. I wasn't hungry at all.

Andy nodded, and frowned, obviously trying to think of something else to do.

"Does Port Angeles have a fish and chips shop?" I asked.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I'm not now. But we could buy it and then drive back to Forks, go down to the beach and eat it there, watch the sunset. Or the clouds turning pink, either one."

"Okay." Andy said.

We went and bought the fish and chips and then got back in the car. The drive back to Forks seemed to take less time than the one to Port Angeles.

We went down to La Push First Beach, on the reservation. A heavy layer of clouds hung above us, but it broke just on the horizon. We sat down and watched the giant orange sun disappearing into the blue-grey sea.

"This is nice." I said, leaning my head on Andy's shoulder and eating the last of the chips. I had tried a bit of fish and actually didn't mind it. Maybe I could start eating white meat.

"Yeah. Better than the movies." Andy replied, resting his head on top of mine.

We stayed like that for a while, until the last of the pink streaks had disappeared from the sky and it was getting dark.

"I better get home." I murmured.

"So soon?" he murmured back.

"We have school tomorrow. Can't go to bed too late."

"I suppose." Andy said, sitting up. I did the same.

We went back to his car. Most of the drive home was spent in silence, both of us just listening to the radio and enjoying each others company.

He walked me to my door again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." he said. "Do you want a ride to school or anything?"

"No, I'm fine," I said, pointing to my scooter.

"Cool. See you tomorrow then." he said, waving as he got back in his car.

I waved back and closed the door.

I woke up early the next day and made stock. I felt like I had been neglecting the shop a little lately. It felt good to be making things. And it left my mind free to think about the night before. My date with Andy.

I had liked being on the beach. It wasn't as nice as an Australian beach- too many rocks and not enough soft sand- but it was still a beach. I had liked the feeling of the sand between my toes and the sound of the ocean. I promised myself I would go back to that beach, during the day, so I could swim and sun bake if it was hot enough. Unlikely, but still. Andy could come. And the others, maybe. Although I might want Andy to myself...

I worked for an hour and then got dressed and went to school.

The Cullens were pulling in as I did. I parked my scooter and then looked in their direction. I was running a tiny bit late and so the parking lot was practically empty. Alice got out and grinned at me, putting her thumbs up again. Emmett grinned and mouthed 'Get any action?'. I grinned and shook my head. He slumped in mock disappointment.

I looked to Rose, but she was ignoring me. I knew why, although I hadn't been expecting it. Maybe I should have been though. She was so disapproving of Edward being with a human, was I being with a human that much better?

I would have to talk to Rose. She couldn't stay mad at me forever. Well, she could, but I hoped I could make her understand.

I went off to class. I didn't concentrate all day. After Maths I went to the cafeteria feeling tired from doing nothing. Tired from waiting, to see the only person I cared about seeing.

Andy was at our usual table, with Steph, Alex and Tom. Kate and Matt weren't there yet. Andy waved when he saw me, and then Steph did too. I waved back and went to sit with them. I sat down next to Andy automatically. When I first started sitting with them, I'd always sat next to Andy because he was the only one I knew. After a while I sat next to anyone. But today I was next to Andy again, and Steph noticed.

"You look kind of tired Juniper? Did you go out last night?"

Andy didn't hear the question; he was talking to Alex and Tom.

"Yeah." I said. "Um, Andy and I went down to the beach."

Steph raised her eyebrows.

"Just you and Andy?"

I nodded, feeling myself blushing just a little.

"You and Andy are together?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so."

Steph smiled at me in wonder.

"I thought you just took him to the Spring Dance to be nice. I didn't know you guys were actually an item."

"We weren't until after the Spring Dance. And we're not really 'an item'. We're just sort of, together."

"Like Alex and Tom?" she asked.

I nodded.

"They're an item." Steph said.

"Fine, we're an item then." I said, rolling my eyes.

At that point Kate and Matt arrived together.

"Hey everyone!" Kate said loudly. She looked hot and flustered like she'd rushed here.

"What you talking about?" she asked Steph and I, sitting down between us and noticing our expressions.

"Juniper was just telling me about her date with Andy last night." Steph said.

"What!" Kate squealed. "You went out with Andy?"

Our whole table turned to look, as well as a few other tables too.

I blushed and glanced at Andy. He had gone red too- a lot redder than me- and was looking down.

Kate was suddenly bombarding me with questions, helped a bit by Alex.

"Where did you go?"

"What did you do?"

"Was it good?"

"Did you guys... do anything?"

"We went to the beach and ate fish and chips." I said, "That's all."

They didn't look convinced.

"Nice work mate." I heard Matt mutter to Andy. Andy didn't answer.

Luckily, the bell went and I hurried off to Biology. I walked in feeling murderous at Kate- now half the school would know about Andy and I. Edward glanced up at me in surprise, then smiled, seeing it was me. What, was I the only person that he thought it was normal to be considering killing Kate? Did Jasper not exist anymore?

I sat down heavily. Chloe glanced at me in her usual bored way.

"So," she said, speaking to me for the first time, even though I'd sat next to her for months. "You and that Andy guy hey?"

I put my head down on the desk. Behind me I thought I could hear soft laughter. _Shut up Edward_.

The laughter didn't stop, it just got little louder until Mr. Banner walked in and began the lesson.

I went to gym in a far worse mood than I had the day before.

"Hey," Andy said when I got there.

"Hi." I replied. Even though I was happy to see him, my smiled was tainted with my other emotions, and he could tell.

"They're pretty annoying, hey?" he said.

" 'Pretty annoying', is an understatement." I said, "Do you realize that the whole school is talking about us? Even Chloe knows." I shook my head.

"Who's Chloe?" Andy asked, confused.

"Just this girl in Biology." I replied, "But that's not the point." I sighed.

Andy pulled me into a hug.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

Wrapped in his warm arms, it didn't seem _as_ bad.

"But I didn't want this. I just wanted to be with you." I whispered.

"I know. I wanted the same." he said.

And that was what made Andy special, because some guys would tell everyone they were with me, and show me off like a prize.

"It'll get better," he said. "In a few days no one will care. It'll go back to normal, I promise."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." he replied. I laughed and buried myself further into his warmth. Maybe he was right. Maybe everyone would just forget and leave us alone. I hoped so anyway.


	15. Green and Gold

It took more than a few days, but eventually everyone did forget about it. We stopped being the newest couple in Forks High and became Juniper and Andy, two people who were together.

On Friday, Andy asked me out again.

"The weather might be okay tomorrow." he said, "Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Yeah!" I said.

We were in the cafeteria, sitting with everyone else as usual. I glanced in their direction, wondering if Andy was planning on inviting them. Andy saw me look.

"I thought we would all go. You don't mind, do you?"

I shook my head. I didn't really mind. It might be fun to have a day on the beach with my friends. I found myself wishing that Alice and Rose, that all the Cullens in fact, could come too. But we'd be going to La Push, and Alice had explained to me that they weren't allowed there. Stupid, paranoid Quiltetes.

After school I searched through my chest-of-drawers, trying to find my bathers. I hadn't worn them for ages, obviously, but I knew I still had some. I finally found them. They were a pretty, sky blue bikini. I had loved them on the beach in Australia. I hoped it would be warm enough tomorrow to go swimming.

I tried on the bikini, just to make sure they still looked okay. I examined myself in the tiny mirror above the sink in the bathroom. I looked good. My tummy looked a little white from lack of sun exposure, but hopefully I could get a bit of sun tomorrow. I spun happily, admiring my reflection.

I froze, staring over my shoulder at the reflection of my back. There was a huge tear in my bikinis, near my hip. I could practically see my butt through the hole. I couldn't possibly wear these.

I took them off and went up to my room. I must have some material I could make into bathers. But I couldn't find any. What was I going to do? I couldn't go to the beach with no bathers!

I hurried out into the rain, pulling a hood over my head and getting on my scooter. I drove as fast as I could without speeding, and so it didn't take long for me to be outside the Cullens house. I rushed inside, pulling my hood off as I did.

They all looked up as I burst inside. They would have heard my scooter, even over the rain, so none of them looked surprised to see me there. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be playing a giant game of chess, with eight chessboards spread out against the glass back wall. Edward was at the piano, quietly playing a song I didn't recognize. Alice was kneeling in the doorway behind Emmett, mouthing his next moves to Jasper, I thought. Rosalie and Esme were no where to be seen, Carlisle was probably at the hospital.

"Hey Juniper." Alice said, standing up and leaving Jasper to play by himself. "What's wrong."

"Do you have any bikinis?" I asked hers. "Mine are torn and I'm going to the beach tomorrow."

Alice laughed.

"It's not funny." I said, scowling.

"I'm not laughing about your bikinis being torn. I'm laughing at you thinking _I'd_ have bikinis."

I realized how stupid I'd been. Of course Alice wouldn't have bikinis. She could hardly go and sun bake on the beach with everyone else.

I sighed, wondering what I was going to do. Wear clothes all day, I guess...

"Come on," Alice said, grabbing her coat off the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following her down to the garage.

"Shopping," she said, unlocking her car.

"What are you guys doing?" Rose asked, appearing from underneath her car. She wiped a streak of grease off her face and on to her jeans, standing up as she did so.

"Juniper needs new bikinis. You wanna come?" Alice asked.

"Give me one minute." Rosalie said.

It didn't take her that long to get changed into a light blue collared shirt and black pants and be back in the garage. We took her car. She drove faster than any of them, and we were in Port Angeles so fast I had only just started getting a head ache when we stopped.

"Okay," Alice said, taking control the minute we'd reached the department store. "We have one hour to find the perfect bikinis. Do you have a budget?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Like, ten bucks." I said.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other.

"They can be your early Christmas present." Rose said, patting my arm.

"No, you are not paying for my bikinis." I said firmly.

"Argue about it later. Come on!" Alice said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the nearest surf shop.

Twenty minutes later and I'd tried on at least fifteen pairs of bikinis. I thought about ten of them had been fine, but Alice and Rose were very picky.

"We're not looking for _fine_." Alice said, "They need to be _perfect_! The best bikinis money can buy!"

"Spun out of gold thread and studded with diamonds." I muttered, before I was pushed into another change room with five more pairs of bathers.

At our fifth store, we found them. Well, Alice found them, and Rosalie agreed, and then I tried them on and I had to admit it. They were the most beautiful bikinis I'd ever seen. They were not green, surprisingly. They were white with silver swirls. The top was a simple halter neck triangle. They fit me perfectly. They were also eighty dollars.

"I can't afford these." I said sadly as I admired my reflection in the dressing room mirror.

"I told you, they're a present from us." Rose said.

"But they're eighty dollars! I can't just let you buy these for me. We'll go find some cheaper ones." I said, regretfully reentering the change room.

"No! These are _perfect_! You have to buy them!"

I sighed, torn. The bathers _were_ really nice. But I couldn't let them buy them for me. Could I? I hesitated, deliberating.

"I'll pay you back." I promised finally. Rose and Alice grinned and pushed me into the changeroom again. I changed quickly, wanting to get home and go to bed. The sooner I did, the sooner it would be the next day, and I would be going to the beach with Andy.

I woke up the next morning and practically bounced out of bed. I couldn't stop grinning with excitement as I tore the tags off my new bathers and put them on, admiring myself again in the mirror before throwing a t-shirt and board shorts over the top. I had a colorful towel that I could use as a beach towel, so I threw that and some sunglasses in a sky blue canvas bag. Then I made myself some cereal for breakfast (I used yogurt instead of milk; yogurt was much more filling and I didn't want to be snacking all day) and sat in the shop, sketching absentmindedly, and waiting.

Andy came and picked me up around 10. His hair was even messier than usual. He grinned as I closed the door and practically skipped to the car. He opened my door.

"You don't have to do that you know," I said, getting in.

He walked around to his side and got in.

"I want to," he said, "You bring your bathers."

I smiled to myself.

"Wearing them."

He grinned.

"Hope it's warm enough to swim." He said, glancing skywards out the window.

I followed his gaze. Clouds obstructed my view of the sky, but they were white, rain free clouds, and the sun was peeking through.

"It'll be warm enough." I said confidently.

We got to the beach and parked in the parking lot. Kate, Steph, Tom and Matt were all there, sitting in Matt's car with the door open.

"Hey," I said as Andy pulled up and I got out. "Where's Alex?"

I had expected her to come with Tom, but she was no where to be seen.

"She's sick," Tom said, "She's got a cold or something."

"Poor her." I said.

"You bring your swimming stuff?" Kate asked me. She was sitting in the front seat of Matt's car. Her car wasn't there, so she must have gotten a lift.

"Yeah," I said. I was going to tell her about my new bathers, but decided not to. She would have asked how I got to Port Angeles by myself on a Friday night. And I didn't want to lie.

"Let's go then." Steph said, getting out of the back of the car and grabbing her bag. Matt, Kate and Tom followed her.

We all went down to the beach. The blue grey waves crashed on to the rocks. The water didn't look all that inviting really. I put my bag down, pulling out my towel and laying it out on the multi-shaded gray rocks. Steph laid her towel down next to me. I was pleased that Andy put his towel on my other side.

I waited until Kate had sat down and pulled off her t-shirt before I did the same. When I was younger I had spent a lot of time at the beach with my parents and sometimes my friends. But I wasn't sure how things worked here. I didn't want to look stupid or slutty my stripping off too early.

Kate and Steph both lay down on their towels. I put my sunglasses on and did the same. The sun managed to get through the clouds enough to warm my bare tummy. I liked the feel of the sun on my skin. I hadn't felt it for ages. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Hey Andy, we're going in, you coming?"

I heard Matt's distant voice. He must be down by the water.

"Come on, And, the water's nice!"

Tom's voice, just as distant.

"Nah, I'm right."

Andy's voice was close, he was obviously still on his towel, right next to me.

I opened my eyes, looking in his direction without moving my head. My eyes were hidden behind my dark glasses, so he couldn't tell I'd opened them.

He was looking at me. If he knew my eyes were open, our eyes would have met. He was smiling, a small, content smile. His eyes were not on my flat stomach. They were on my face, peaceful as if in sleep, and his smile was one of happiness. For a moment I let myself think it was a smile of love.

I made a show of stirring and sitting up, so he had time to look away, out to the ocean where Matt and Tom were standing knee deep, splashing each other and yelling loudly. I didn't want him to be embarrassed when I caught him smiling at me.

I took my sunnies off so he could see my eyes, and looked at him, smiling. He smiled back, not the smile I'd seen a moment ago, just a normal smile.

"You're not going in?" I asked, nodding towards Matt and Tom, who were now wrestling each other into the water.

He shrugged.

"I might. Are you?"

I nodded.

"I'll go now, if you want to come."

He nodded and I stood up. I took off my board shorts and he took off his t-shirt. His tummy was as flat and toned as I'd imagined it. He was tanned for someone who lived in such a sunless place. I found myself staring at him in his dark blue and white board shorts.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

We walked down the beach together. As we walked he slowly slipped his hand around mine, holding it gently. I wrapped my fingers around his, holding them just as gently.

He glanced down at our entwined hands, then up at my face, trying to read my expression.

"Is this okay?" he asked. His eyes were uncertain. I wanted to laugh out loud. He actually thought I wouldn't like his warm hand holding mine?

"Of course," I said, "It's fine."

_More than fine_, I thought_, It's perfect_.

We got to the water. I felt the sand turn cold and wet beneath my feet and then the freezing water was lapping at my toes.

"It's cold!" I exclaimed as we walked out to knee depth.

Andy laughed.

"I bet Australian beaches are warmer than this,"

I nodded, wiggling my toes in the water to stop them turning blue.

"Do you wanna get back out?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head, even though my teeth were starting to chatter and I was getting goose bumps.

"Gotta go at least waist deep."

We kept walking, still hand-in-hand. I felt myself getting used to the water so it didn't feel as cold, or maybe that was just my legs going numb.

We got to waist deep (well, my waist, it was only half way up Andy's thigh) and stopped. Tom and Matt ran up to us, both dripping wet, and splashing me in the process. I screamed.

"Guys, cut it out, she's cold!" Andy said. I liked the way he defended me, even though it was unnecessary.

"Andy, I'm fine." I said.

"Yeah Andy, she's fine." Matt said grinning. He put both his hands under the water and scooped the water out in my direction, showering me in the freezing droplets.

I screamed again, and then stared at them as they laughed at me. Andy frowned.

"Juniper, just go in and warm up-" he started to say. I didn't wait for his to finish his sentence before launching myself at Matt, tacking him into the water. Both of us went completely under as I crashed on top of him. The crushing cold surrounded me, knocking the breath out of my body. I pushed off the bottom and broke the surface, gasping for air. Matt came up besides me.

"I c-can't believe you d-did that." he said, shivering so badly he could hardly talk.

I laughed and Andy and Tom joined in. Then I grabbed Andy's hand and pulled him in too. He went right under and emerged dripping and laughing. His hair looked longer when it was wet, slicked back and spiked up where he pushed it off his face. He stood up, and I admired his body once again, watching the drops of water slide over it. I pushed my hair off my face too. Suddenly Andy laughed.

"Think you've got some seaweed in your ear, Juniper." he said, "Either that or your ears are green."

My eyes widened, my hand flying to my exposed ear. My wet hair was pushed behind it, making my green inner ear visible.

I smiled, trying to laugh with them, and pretended to pick something out of my ear and then quickly flicked my hair back over them. Luckily, no one mentioned it after that.

We mucked around in the water for a while after that, until we were all too cold and had to get out. I ran up the beach and wrapped myself in my towel.

Kate and Steph were still sitting there. Kate eyed me critically as I sat down.

"What were you doing all that time?" she asked. She sounded annoyed, although I couldn't guess the reason why.

"Just mucking around in the water." I said, looking out to sea and avoiding her gaze.

"Why did you push Matt over like that? And jump on top of him?"

The guys were standing a bit apart from us and couldn't hear Kate's questions. I felt abandoned, and outnumbered.

"He splashed me so I pulled him in. As a joke, you know." I said, still not looking at her.

"You don't think Andy might be a bit offended by that?" Kate asked.

I turned to her then, completely confused. What did she mean? What was she trying to say?

"No, of course not." I said. "Andy knows I was just joking."

Kate raised her eyebrows, and then put her sunglasses on, tossing her head as she did so.

"Well, I don't think you should lead Matt on like that." she said.

I stared at her. Did she seriously think I was doing that? Or was she just being bitchy?

"I'm not leading Matt on." I said, my tone just a little angry, "I'm with Andy. And why are you so concerned anyway?"

I knew I'd hit on something then, because she looked at me sharply, pulling her sunnies off.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "I'm just concerned for Matt's feelings. He is my friend, and if I think he needs defending from girls who are just going to lead him on and break his heart, I can say something."

She put her sunnies back on and lay down, ending the conversation. I was left speechless. Steph glanced from Kate, to me, and then to Kate again, and eventually lay down too. I didn't blame Steph- she was Kate's friend long before she was mine.

I sat there, alone and utterly bewildered, wondering what Kate had meant. Only a few moments later, the guys came and sat with us, which meant I had someone to talk to. Kate and Steph sat up and made conversation, but Kate completely ignored me.

"You want to come to the rock pools, Juniper?" Tom asked me.

"Yeah, they're awesome." Matt said, "You should come and look."

I saw Kate look at me, her eyes narrowing.

"Um, no thanks." I said. "Rock pools aren't really my thing."

Both Tom and Matt looked disappointed, and I wished I'd said yes. I actually really liked rock pools. But Kate was still staring at me, her mouth twisted up like she was angry.

Steph said she'd go with Tom and Matt, and then Kate said she would too, so I could have gone and not looked like I was 'leading them on'. I sat on my towel and watched them leave, feeling depressed.

"Why didn't you want to see the rock pools?" Andy asked me, sitting on my towel. I leaned into him, my head fitting perfectly on his bare shoulder.

"Like I said, rock pools aren't my thing." I replied.

"Really?" Andy said, "You seem like a rock pool kind of girl."

I smiled, and then my face fell, remembering the reason I hadn't gone.

Andy sat up a bit and turned to face me.

"Did Kate say something?" he asked.

My eyes widened. Obviously I wasn't the only one who was a freak guesser.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Just guessed. I know she can be a bit... bitchy. Was it about Matt and Tom?"

"Mostly Matt." I said. "Although I don't know why she cares. She doesn't even like him much."

Andy shrugged again.

"Thought it might be. She was the same when her and Matt were together and my cousin came down from Boston. My cousin and Matt played a bit of baseball together, and Kate got all mad and bitchy to her."

I nodded. That sounded like Kate.

"Don't worry about her." Andy said, pulling me into a hug. "In a few days she'll be back to normal."

I smiled, feeling his warm but wet body against mine.

"Now," he said as we broke apart. "Do you still want to go to the rock pools? If we hurry we'll catch up."

We reached the rock pools only a few minutes after the others did. I gazed into the natural aquariums in awe, watching the grey and black fish dart between the seaweed where crabs hid and into crevices in the starfish covered rock. They weren't extremely colourful rock pools, but they were beautiful anyway. I lay down on my stomach next to one, watching as a school of fish swam around.

We went back to the beach to find some Quiltetes were sitting just near where our towels were. They had made a bonfire, the salty driftwood making the flames a brilliant blue, and Andy and Matt went over to them to ask if we could join them. They agreed and so we all went and sat around the fire on the bleached driftwood logs or the sand. It was getting dark and I put my t-shirt back on, trying to keep warm.

The Quiltetes were nice enough. They were a random assortment of ages, some younger than I was and some a lot older. Matt and Andy both seemed to know some of them. They both sat on a log and talked to them, laughing at some joke. I sat alone, not wanting to sit with Kate who was with Tom and Alex. I shivered a bit, crossing my arms to keep them warm.

"You cold?"

I turned around to find a Quiltete looking at me.

I shrugged.

"Not to bad." I said, smiling.

"Want this?" he asked, holding out a warm looking jumper.

I hesitated, not really wanting to take something from a total stranger. But it was cold, and he seemed so nice.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, taking the jumper and pulling it over my head.

He sat down next to me. He was good looking- with long, black hair and copper skin- but not as nice as Andy. He was young, probably younger than me, although he was about two heads taller.

"Haven't seen you round before." he said,

"Yeah, I'm new, sort of. Moved in a couple of months ago. Only my second time in La Push though." I replied.

He nodded.

"Cool," he said. "I'm Embry,"

"Juniper." I replied.

He raised his eyebrows.

"You're parents named you after a tree?"

I laughed.

"And what did they name you after? A fetus?"

Embry rolled his eyes.

"That's _embryo_." he said.

I laughed, and Embry laughed with me.

"So watcha doing on the rez? Invading our beaches?"

I laughed again.

"My friends were all coming for a day on the beach." I said. "And where I come from, beaches are a lot nicer than this."

Embry cocked his head to one side.

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"Australia." I said, "Quite a while away."

Embry nodded.

"Thought you looked different from all these other pale faces."

I frowned slightly.

"I don't look different. I just have an accent, and more of a tan." I said.

"No," Embry said, staring at me. "You look... different."

Worried by what he thought was different and the way he was staring at me so intently, I quickly changed the subject.

"So, who are you here with? I mean, you are your friends?" I asked.

Embry stopped scrutinizing my face and looked around the circle.

"Quil and Jacob," he said, pointing to two other Quiltetes.

"Cool," I said. The other two were just as young as Embry seemed to be, kids really. I remembered what Alice had told me, and wondered if it was Embry or one of his friends that had told Bella Swan about the Cullens.

"Do us 'pale faces' come down here often?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Your friends do a lot." he said, pointing to Andy and Matt. "And others as well. Whole heap of them a few weekends ago."

"Oh," I said, "I think I knew some of them. Do you know Bella Swan?"

Embry shrugged.

"Didn't really talk to them much." he said. "Jacob did though. You could ask him."

He pointed once again to another Quiltete boy.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Embry said. he led me over to where Jacob and a few other Quiltetes were sitting.

"Hey, Jake, this is Juniper." Embry said.

"Hi," Jacob replied. He looked a lot like Embry really, expect a little younger, and he tied his hair back with a rubber band.

"Hey," I replied. "I was just wondering if you knew Bella Swan. We sort of know each other."

He grinned. "Everyone knows each other in Forks." he said, "And yeah, I know Bella. She was down here the other weekend."

I nodded. It seemed that Jacob was the one that had told Bella about the Cullens. Despite his nice, easy nature, I couldn't help disliking him a tiny bit for that. I knew the Cullens didn't mind, but still. A secret was a secret.

I had the feeling, watching Jacob talk about Bella, that he had a bit of a crush on her. _Better not tell Rose, she'd be pissed off_. I thought. I wondered how Bella had gotten Jacob to reveal the Quiltete legends. Weren't they supposed to have a treaty or something?

I talked to Embry and Jacob and some of the other Quiltetes for a while. Andy came and joined me, slipping his arm around my waist, which gained me some disappointed looks from some of the Quiltetes, and some jealous looks directed at Andy.

We left when it got really dark and it had clouded over. I waved goodbye to my new Quiltete friends and went up to Andy's car. I said goodbye to everyone and got in, not waiting for Andy to open my door. We drove back to Forks, recounting the day.

"The Quiltetes are nice." I said,

"Yeah, most of them are good guys." Andy said.

There was a pause. Andy glanced at me.

"Juniper," he began, "I know this might seem really sudden, and way to fast," he paused, and glanced at me again, watching for my reaction. "But my mum wants to meet you, and she wants me to ask you for lunch tomorrow."

He was blushing now. I was stunned. I was meeting his parents already? But at the same time, I wanted to. Because when it came to Andy, nothing was too fast for me.

"Yeah!" I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "I'd love to meet your parents!"

Andy seemed relieved.

"That's good." he said, "Cos mum's been begging me to invite you over and I wasn't sure you'd want to."

"No, I really want to." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled bak and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Andy," I asked. "What's your last name?"

It surprised me that I didn't know this about him, but I'd only just realized it.

"Goldborne." he said.

"Andy Goldborne." I said to myself. _Juniper Goldborne_.

"What's yours." he asked.

I bit my lip.

"I don't want to tell you." I said.

"It can't be that bad." Andy said.

"It is. It's stupid and boring and ugly."

"Come on. what is it?"

"Green." I mumbled.

"Green?" Andy repeated. "Juniper Green?"

I groaned.

"Told you it was stupid and boring and ugly."

"No it's not. It's nice. It suits you." Andy said.

"I consider that an insult," I replied.

Andy just laughed.

I sat there for a minute, and then started giggling.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," I said, although I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, tell me." Andy said.

"It's just our names." I said, "Juniper Green and Andy Goldborne. Green and Gold."

Andy smiled.

"It's not that funny." he said.

"But they're the Australian colours." I explained. "That's why it's funny."

Andy laughed then, and I joined in.

_Juniper Green and Andy Goldborne. _I thought as we entered Forks. _Green and Gold._


	16. Meet The Parents

It had been a long time since I'd had anything to do on Sunday apart from work, and so I was a bit nervous about leaving the shop. I hadn't opened it on Saturday which was bad enough. To not open all weekend would mean losing a lot of business. Something I couldn't afford to do.

And so I found myself, early on Sunday morning, riding to the Cullens place. I knew it was rude and mean to ask Rose and Alice to open the shop for me, not to mention risky, if someone recognized them. I didn't care, but I was sure their 'we don't mix with anyone' thing would be ruined. So I felt bad as I turned into their driveway and watched as their house came into view.

"What, are you stalking us?" Emmett's booming laugh greeted me the moment I came through the door.

I smiled.

"Actually, I'm here to ask a favour." I replied, looking around for Alice or Rosalie.

"What can I do for you?" Emmett asked.

I laughed.

"Depends how good you are with clothes."

He made a face.

"Oh, it's a girly kind of favour." he said.

I nodded.

"Are Alice and Rose around?"

Emmett shook his head seriously.

"They're still in bed."

I hit his chest (almost breaking my hand) and he laughed.

"Come on, I'm serious, I need them."

"Okay, okay. But they really aren't here. Alice and Jasper were going hunting and Rose said she'd go too. She doesn't like going with me anymore- says I play with my food."

I had to smiled at that, but I was disappointed. Alice and Rose wouldn't be back for a while then. What would I do? I'd have to ring Andy and cancel. He'd be so disappointed...

"Can I use your phone?" I asked him.

"I think Esme has it. Upstairs." he said.

I thanked him and made my way up the stairs, wishing I didn't have to make the call I was about to make.

I found Esme in one of the many rooms, quietly humming to herself over some blue prints. The phone was on a sofa next to her.

"Hey Esme." I said,

"Oh, hello Juniper!" she said cheerfully. "I didn't realize you were hear. Alice and Rose are out-"

"Yeah, I know. I was going to ask them a favour, but I can't so I'll have to cancel my plans for today. I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"Of course," Esme said, "But what were your plans?"

I blushed just a little.

"Andy- I don't know if you know about him, but he'd kind of my boyfriend- asked me to meet his parents today. But I have to open the shop."

"And you were going to ask Alice and Rose to?"

I nodded.

Esme frowned, although her pale face still looked stunning.

"What exactly do you do in the shop? Just serve customers."

I nodded again.

"Well," Esme said, "I could do it for a few hours, and then call back here and get Alice and Rose to go. I don't mind; I had no plans for the morning."

I smiled.

"Would you really do that?" I asked.

"Of course," Esme replied.

Forgetting for a moment that this was my friends mum, sort of, I flung my arms around her. She wrapped her cool arms around me in return.

"Now, go have a nice time with this Andy." she said when she released me.

"Thank you so much Esme!" I said, and ran out of the room.

Andy had given me his address, and so I rode my scooter to his house. I listened to my iPod, turning it up to block out the sound of the rain and the cars. I listened to _Hot_ by Avril Lavigne, and sang along a bit.

_I want to drive you into the corner,_

_And kiss you without a sound._

_I want to stay this way forever._

_I'll say it loud!_

_And now you're in._

_You can't get out._

_You make me so hot,_

_Make me want to drop._

_You're so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop._

_I can hardly breathe,_

_You make me want to scream!_

_You're so fabulous._

_You're so good to me._

_Baby, baby._

_You're so good to me._

_Baby, baby._

I arrived at Andy's house before the song was even over. It wasn't far from my shop really. I could have walked there, but it had been raining and I was in a hurry.

His house was a one-storey, double fronted, brick house, painted white. It was pretty cute, with a little veranda at the front, a big window on one side and a navy blue front door. I liked it.

I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I heard it echoing inside the house, and then footsteps approaching the door. It opened and Andy was in the doorway.

"Hi!" he said. "You look nice."

"Thanks," I said. I hadn't sure what to wear- I'd never been to meet someone's parents before- but I'd decided on something not to unusual. I wore my black pants with a long, blue and white top with sailor sleeves. My hair was out of course. No more repeats of yesterday.

"Come in," Andy said, stepping out of the way so I could enter the house.

I walked in. The hallway was polished floorboards, with white doors coming off. Most of these were closed.

I followed him down the hallway. At the end it opened out into a kitchen/family room. A dark blue couch faced a mid sized TV. A L-shaped bench surrounded the kitchen. A 6 seater table was in the corner, set for four.

Lying on the couch, watching the baseball, was a man I presumed to be Andy's dad. Standing in the kitchen was a woman, whose blue eyes made me sure she was Andy's mum.

"Oh!" she said when Andy and I entered. "You're here."

Wiping her hands on a tea towel, she made her way over to me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. I kissed hers back. She was about 45, just a bit older than my mum had been, and she had short brown hair, a little darker than Andy's. She was shorter than Andy by a couple of inches, but still taller than me. Her blue eyes sparkled as she let go of me and stepped back.

"I'm Kathy. We're so pleased to meet you! Andy's told us so much about you."

"Mum!" Andy said, blushing. I laughed.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

Andy's dad got up from the couch and he came over to shake my hand.

"I'm Peter." he said. "It's nice to meet you."

He was taller than Andy, but only by a tiny bit. His hair was dark and his eyes grey. I guessed he was about 50, or maybe older.

"Kathy's right." he said to me quietly, so Andy couldn't hear. "He's been talking about you for weeks."

I smiled. Andy's parents were so nice.

"Now, we've got lots of different sandwiches, some salad and some chicken for lunch. Is that fine with you Juniper?" Andy's mum said, returning to the kitchen and bustling around, getting out plates and cutlery.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." I said, "Anything I can help with."

"It's fine, Juniper, you're the guest. Those two are the ones who should be offering." she nodded her head in the direction of the couch, where Andy and his dad had settled down to watch the baseball. Andy grinned when he saw his mum and me watching them.

Lunch was really nice. I tried a bit of everything, even the chicken. It wasn't bad. I got along really well with Andy's parents; we spoke naturally, like I was a family friend, not just Andy's girlfriend.

"So, Andy tells me you're a Pink Floyd fan," I said to Andy's dad.

He laughed, as did Andy and his mum.

"That's just as much Andy as me." he said, "But yeah, I'm a fan. Went to all their concerts as a kid."

"Do you have their album _The Delicate Sound of Thunder_?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You?"

I shook my head.

"Not any more. Dad had it, but... it got lost. Still got some of it on my iPod though. I love _Money_."

And so conversation continued like that. It was fun and comfortable and I really enjoyed it.

After lunch I offered to help Kathy clean up, but she refused, instead telling Andy he should show me round the house. So he took me down the hall, to the room at the very front, and opened the plain white door.

Inside was Andy's room.

It wasn't huge. But it was cosy. His bed had stuff all over it; clothes and school books and CD cases covering the navy blue doona. The large window I'd been able to see from the front looked out to the street. He had a chest of drawers, a desk, and, surprisingly, a bookshelf full of books. I went over and examined some of the covers. It was all sci-fi fiction. Andy was a nerd?

I turned to look at him and found him blushing.

"I don't actually read those anymore." he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

He nodded, trying to be convincing.

I shrugged, turning away.

"Suit yourself. I think those books are cool."

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He grinned and suddenly grabbed me into a hug. I pretended to struggle and we fell onto the bed, laughing. He tickled me and I squealed and hit him playfully. We did this for a few minutes, until I was sure Andy's parents were wondering what was going on.

Exhausted, we lay next to each other on the bed, our eyes locked. I was suddenly very aware of how our bodies were almost touching, of how alone we were, sort of. Slowly, quietly, I rolled on to my side towards him. Just as slowly, he did the same. Still moving in slow motion, I reached out, wrapping my hand around his neck, gently weaving my fingers into his hair. His arm came around my waist, hand lying flat on my back, pulling me in closer. I let him pull me close, until our legs were touching, our bodies were touching, his face was an inch from mine. And then, I leaned in, closed my eyes, and kissed him.

I thought kissing him after the Spring Dance had been good. Somehow, lying on a bed with him made it even better. His soft lips pressed against mine with just the right pressure; not squashing me, but not lightly either. He held me tightly, but not too tightly. I felt safe and warm and unbelievably happy.

Slowly, he rolled back onto his back. He didn't let go of me, and I didn't let go of me, so I rolled with him, our lips never breaking contact. Now I was practically on top of him, and I had two hands free. The one around his neck stayed there. The other grabbed his cheek, stroking his face. It felt so good to touch him, to have him touch me.

I carefully parted my lips, just a little. His parted with mine without hesitation. And we kissed and kissed and kissed.

We stopped, eventually. Neither of us wanted to. But how long could Andy pretend to be showing me his room?

I couldn't stop smiling at him. When we went back out to the kitchen Kathy looked at us knowingly. Peter glanced up from the baseball, but didn't say anything. I don't know if he guessed. Andy and I hadn't been loud. For all they knew we'd been discussing his sci-fi novels. Which we had been, in the time when we were talking.

I went back to the shop on a high. Highs seemed to be getting more and more common for me. Alice would tell me it was because I was falling in love. Maybe I was. Maybe I loved Andy. But I wasn't sure, not yet anyway. Besides, how would I know? The only people I'd ever loved were my parents and maybe Alice and Rose. But I doubted I could compare those loves to how I felt about Andy. Awkward much.

When I got there I found the shop still open, even though it was four o'clock. Inside, Rose and Alice seemed to be enjoying being shopkeepers. Alice was happily giving advice to women outside the change room, and Rose was at the counter. I went over to her.

"Hey!" Alice squealed when she saw me. "How did it go? Were his parents nice? Did they like you? What am I saying, of course they did! What did you eat? Did you-!"

"It was good." I said. For some reason I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"Good?" Rose asked. "What was good? The house, the parents, the food, the s-"

"I'll tell you later." I interrupted hurriedly. "Do you guys want to go home? I can take over from here."

"No, we'll stay and then you can give us all the juicy details later." Alice said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I still hadn't stopped smiling.

We all worked together until past five. By then Alice was obviously bursting to interrogate me, and so we closed up and I went and changed, and met them in Rosalie's car.

I had hardly closed the door when Alice's squealing began.

"Tell us everything!" she said, her gold eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"In chronological order or order of importance?" I asked, teasing.

"I don't care! Just gimme details!"

"Okay," I began. Alice and Rose were silent, listening intently.

"I got to his house. His house is actually really nice, it's a really cute double fronted-"

A glare from Rose got me back on topic.

"And so I met his parents, Kathy and Peter. Kathy's gorgeous, and she's a great cook. She kind of reminded me of Esme actually. And Peter's cool too, we talked about old music and stuff. Lunch was good, we all just ate sandwiches and stuff, you know, pretty casual, and then after lunch..."

I paused for dramatic effect. Alice and Rose sat completely still, waiting.

"After lunch Kathy said Andy should show me around. So he took me to his room."

"Oh my god!" Alice said. "You didn't...?"

"No." I said firmly. "I was just talking to him about his books- he had all these random sci-fi novels- and then for some reason we sort of tackled each other on to the bed, and then suddenly we were kissing, in slow motion almost, lying on the bed. And then he rolled on to his back and I was on top of him..."

"And still you didn't sleep with him?" Rose asked.

"Hey, I'm inexperienced in this. I'm only 17 you know."

"So am I. And Emmett and I have broken at least 20 beds-"

"Okay, okay, too much information!" I said.

"Fine, whatever, but I just don't get it. Why didn't you? Did you want to?"

I thought about that. Did I want to sleep with Andy? Yes, and no. I thought it was too soon. But I did want to eventually. In a few months maybe, when it was really special...

"I didn't at the time." I said slowly, "But I do want to at some point. But I don't want to rush into anything."

Alice patted my hand.

"Good girl. Preserve your innocence."

I rolled my eyes.


	17. Singing, Laughing and Leather Hotpants

By the time we arrived at the Cullens house it was getting dark. It got dark early in Forks, due to the constant cloud cover.

We ran inside- Alice and Rose running quite a bit faster than me- but still got wet from the now pounding rain. My hair plastered to my forehead extremely unattractively and my clothes were soaked. I collapsed on to the couch. Emmett came out of the kitchen, laughing when he saw me.

"Hello little mermaid. How are we this evening?"

I poked out my tongue. Hey, if he could be immature, I could too.

Emmett laughed again.

"It's okay Juniper, I'll lend you some clothes." Rose said. I got up and followed her upstairs.

If there's one thing better than Rose's wardrobe, it's Rose's wardrobe when you're allowed to wear anything you want in there. I flicked through the hangers.

"How much stuff do you have in here?" I asked when I realized the wardrobe was actually three racks deep.

"Well, you pick up a bit of stuff in almost a century." Rose said shrugging.

I laughed and pulled out a 30's style ball gown.

"Oh, very stylish." I said.

"Try it on." Rose said.

Realizing she was serious, I took it off the hanger and stripped off my wet pants and blue and white top, slipping into the dress. It was floor length and a deep blue, with a tight velvet bodice, puffy off-the-shoulder sleeves and a flowing skirt. It was beautiful.

"Wow. Are we having a costume party?" Alice asked, walking in.

"No, Juniper was just looking at some of my old stuff." Rosalie replied.

I reached into the wardrobe again and pulled out another outfit- an orange sequined cocktail dress- and threw it at Alice.

"You're kidding, right?" Alice said, eyebrows raised.

"Come on, try it." I said, grinning.

Giggling, Alice took off her own dress and jumper and put on the cocktail dress. Rose and I almost collapsed with laughter as she pouted and posed. Alice laughed with us.

"You try one Rose." Alice said. She disappeared for a moment, shuffling through the clothes, and emerged with leather hot pants and a leopard print singlet.

"You can't be serious." I said, staring at the horrible outfit. "Why do you even own these Rose?"

She shrugged.

"It was the seventies. And besides, Emmett loved those hot pants."

I laughed as she took off her pencil skirt and shirt and squeezed into the hot pants and leopard print top. Rose was skinny, but the pants were designed for a stick insect.

"Reow," she said, making claws out of her manicured nails. Alice and I screamed with laughter.

After that, we kind of couldn't stop. We pulled outfit after outfit from Rosalie's wardrobe, throwing them at each other, trying them on, posing and pouting and cat walking across Rose's bedroom. By the end I was in an eighties style white leather mini skirt and mid-drift hot pink top with a lighter pink feather boa wrapped around my neck. And pink and white platform shoes of course.

Alice was in a purple vintage ra-ra skirt with silver sparkly stockings and a black top with sparkly blue butterflies on it and black knee high boots.

Rose looked stunning in a floor length white dress with light blue sleeves. Alice had wrapped her hair up into a bun and she had pointy white stilettos on.

We went downstairs to show the guys. Emmett, Edward and Jasper screamed laughing.

"Why don't we play Performation?" Alice said when they paused for breath.

"In this?" I said, gesturing to my outfit. It wasn't exactly comfortable. I was used to wearing high heels, but in the platform shoes I was more than eight inches off the ground.

"Come on, it'll be more fun in costumes." Alice said.

"I'll play," Rose said.

They both looked at me.

"Fine." I said, giving in. Then I glanced at the guys. "On one condition."

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Edward plays." I said.

Alice and Rose turned on Edward.

"No way." he said.

"You have to!"

"You're the only one that hasn't."

"It's really fun!"

"This is so like you- ruining things for everyone."

Alice and Rose tried to persuade him while I watched.

"Okay, okay." Edward said, giving in as well. "I _might_ do one. With someone else though."

Alice clapped her hands in delight and skipped over to the couch.

"Whose first?" she asked.

"You are," I replied.

I took my ipod out of my pocket- I always brought it now when I went to the Cullens- and put it in the speakers. Then I used my thumb to scroll through the songs, trying to find a good one.

Everyone else had sat on the couches around me. We didn't all fit on one. Alice got up and jumped on to our makeshift stage, bouncing with excitement.

Finally I found a song I wanted and pressed play.

Alice listened for a moment to the intro, and then she smiled and laughed and began to sing. The song was _The Tide Is High_, the one by Atomic Kitten.

_The tide is high but I'm holding on,_

_I'm going to be your number one._

_I'm not the kind of girl,_

_Who gives up just like that._

_Oh no-oo-oo._

Alice was very funny, as usual, and got mostly five-out-of-fives. Then it was Rose's turn.

I scrolled through the songs again, and found one. _Serious_, Gwen Stefani. The intro was weird- a lot of violins or something- and Rose looked confused for a moment. Then she smiled and danced and when the lyrics came she sang her heart out.

_This love is serious,_

_Seriously out of my mind_

_And I'm so delirious,_

_Baby, you're mine_

She did it well, looked very dramatic like a 50's film star. She got mostly fives as well. She sat down again, saying,

"It's your go Juniper."

I got up, handing the ipod and speakers to Alice. She scrolled quickly, then stopped. She looked up at me, smiling mischievously, and pressed play.

I recognized it on the first note. Well, at least it matched my outfit. It was _Call Me_, by Blondie. You couldn't get much more eighties than that.

I began to sing and dance, and soon I had them in hysterics.

_Call me!_

_On a line,_

_Call me, call me, _

_Any, anytime._

_Call me!_

_On a line,_

_You can call me any,_

_Day or night._

_Call me!_

They always gave me fives, and this was no exception. I didn't know I it was because they were nice or they really thought I deserved it.

"You're turn Jazz." Alice said,

Jasper hesitated. Even though he'd done it before, he was still shy.

"I'll pick you a good song." I said, and scrolled through. I found one, but hesitated, by thumb on the play button.

"What is it?" Alice asked. I showed her the screen.

"Yeah," she said, and then to Jasper. "Double points if you make me cry. Triple if you make Juniper, because she has real tears."

"O-kay." Jasper said uncertainty. I hit play. The song was so soft you could hardly hear the intro. But he seemed to recognize it. And when the lyrics came, he sang. The song was _Superman_, by Five For Fighting. And watching Jasper sing it was one of the sadness things I'd seen for a while.

_I can't stand to fly,_

_I'm not that naive._

_I'm just out to find,_

_The better part of me._

_I'm more than a bird,_

_I'm more than a plane,_

_I'm more than some,_

_Pretty face, _

_Besides a train._

_And it's not easy,_

_To be me._

He didn't dance and he didn't act. He was just Jasper, standing and singing in his beautiful voice, with hurt on his face and sorrow in his golden eyes.

_Wish that I could cry,_

_Fall upon my knees._

_Find a way to lie,_

_Bout a home I'll never see._

_It may sound absurd,_

_But don't be naive,_

_Even heros have the right to bleed._

_I may be disturbed,_

_But what you can see,_

_Even heros have the right to dream._

_And it's not easy,_

_To be me._

It was so real, the pain in his voice. It made me think about what Alice had told me of Jasper's past, of how he had lived before he'd joined the Cullens family. Watching him sing, I knew he had all of this still bottled up inside him. And it was hurting him. It was really hurting him.

_I can't stand to fly,_

_I'm not that naive._

_Men weren't meant to ride,_

_With clouds between their knees._

_I'm only a man._

_No silly red sheet._

_Taken for, kryptonite,_

_On this one way street._

_I'm only a man,_

_No phony red sheet,_

_Looking for,_

_Special things, inside of me._

_Inside of me._

_Inside of me._

_Inside of me._

_Inside of me._

_I'm only a man, _

_And no phony red sheet,_

_And it's not easy,_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_It's not easy,_

_To be me._

It was only when the music had stopped that I realized how wet my cheeks were. When you ignored the superman references, the song seemed to be made for Jasper.

"Triple points," Alice said. Even though she had no tears, I could tell by her voice that she had cried too.

"What? I just stood there and sang." Jasper said.

But I knew he hadn't been putting it on. He had really felt something when he sang that.

"Anyway, it's Emmett's go." Rose said, shoving him. Her push had no impact but he got up anyway. He pretended to think dancing was stupid, but I could tell he actually enjoyed himself.

"What song then?" he asked.

I scrolled through and picked one. It was an old song, and I was going to enjoy watching Emmett sing it.

The music started and Emmett made a face. It was _Don't Throw Stones,_ the Sports version. Rolling his eyes, Emmett began to sing.

_Tap, tap, window,_

_Someone's throwing stones._

_Into somebody else's home._

_Don't throw stones._

_Don't throw stones._

_Oh, everybody will now._

_Everybody will now._

Everyone laughed as Emmett mimicked throwing stones at all of us. I gave him a five. He was hilarious.

When he'd sat down, I turned to Edward. Rose and Alice did too.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, "Come on, get up there, while I choose a song."

"Can't I choose the song?" he asked, standing up.

I ignored him and pressed play.

"Do you like this one?" I asked.

He listened for a moment.

_I'm going away to be alone,_

_I'm coming back with answers,_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah._

I paused it and he shook his head.

"Well, I thought it was appropriate," I said.

I picked a new song and pressed play.

_I used be strong,_

_But I can't get back to my beginning._

_I've been here too long,_

_And the years have stolen what I lived for._

He shook his head again.

"Fussy much." I said, rolling my eyes.

I chose another song.

This time Edward didn't say no straight away. He listened for a moment, then when the lyrics began he started to sing.

_It's to late baby,_

_There's a turning around._

_So got my hands in my pocket,_

_And my head in the clouds._

_This is how I do._

_When I think about you._

_I never thought you could break me apart,_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart._

_You wanna get inside._

_Then you can get in line,_

_But not this time._

_Cos you caught me off guard._

_Now I'm running and screaming._

_I feel like a hero,_

_And you are my heroine._

_I won't try to versify,_

_So just take a deep breath,_

_And I look in your eyes._

_This is how I feel,_

_And it's so, so real._

_I've got a closet filled up to the brim,_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons._

_And I don't know why,_

_You'd even try,_

_But I won't lie._

_You caught me off guard._

_Now I'm running and screaming._

_I feel like a hero,_

_And you are my heroine._

_Do you know that your love,_

_Is the sweetest thing?_

_Cos I feel a weakness coming on,_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong._

_Got my heart on lockdown._

_And then you turned me around._

_Cos I'm feeling like a new born child,_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile._

_So complicated. _

_I'm so elated._

_You caught me off guard._

_Now I'm running and screaming._

_I feel like a hero,_

_And you are my heroine._

_Do you know that your love,_

_Is the sweetest thing?_

_I feel like a hero,_

_And you are my heroine._

_Do you know that your love,_

_Is the sweetest thing?_

His voice was nice to listen to just when we was speaking- when he was singing it was magical. If he went professional he'd put half he male singers out of business. The song matched him and Bella so well. He seemed to enjoy singing it too. When he finished he was smiling.

"Five!" I said. I didn't think it was worth five, but still. I was in a generous mood.

The rest of him family gave him four (with the exception of Rose, who gave him a flippant three) and we continued playing.

We played for hours, trying all 6 different combinations. I sang with Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, all the guys, all the girls. It was fun. By the end I'd done songs; _L.O.V.E,_ by Ashlee Simpson, _I'm just a girl_, by Bachelor Girl, _Crazy Chick, _by Charlotte Church (Emmett told me it was very appropriate- I almost broke my wrist trying to punch him), _Girls just wanna have fun_, with Alice and Rose, _Innocent Eyes, _by Delta Goodrem (another joke about appropriateness, this time from Alice and Rose) and _Colours of the Wind_, by Pocahontous (this time I had to agree with the general consensus that this was a very appropriate for me- I didn't care, I thought Pocahontous was awesome).

I had fun choosing songs for other people. I made Rose do _Barbie Girl_ and forced Edward into singing _Little Voice in my Head,_ by Hilary Duff. He wasn't happy about it, but everyone else thought it was very funny.

We finished the evening with me teaching them the Soulja Boy dance- I was amazed they didn't know it. Carlisle came home after midnight to find all of us dancing, perfectly in sync, in the living room.

When Carlisle was home, Edward announced that he wanted to bring Bella home to meet them all. Rose didn't look very happy about this, but Alice was practically jumping up and down wth excitement. They all started making bets about whether she'd come, how long she'd stay, etcetera. I don't know why anyone bothered betting against Alice.

I felt a tiny bit left out as they talked about it- Edward was taking Bella home to mett his _family_ after all, so I wasn't invited. Edward glanced at me and whispered- although I was sure Alice could hear-

"Would you like to be there too?"

I smiled at him

_Thank you_.

Alice drove me home. We turned the radio up and put down the windows, and sang so loudly I hardly got car-sick at all. When we got back to the shop I let myself in, leaned against the door and sighed. What a perfect day. A day with Andy, a night with the Cullens. Life didn't get better than that. I really hoped things could stay how they were. Forever.


	18. Lies

The next day I found myself suffering from a serious case of Mondayitis. After my perfect weekend, the idea of going to school was hardly appalling. The only reason I went was because I liked lunchtimes and Gym class, and I didn't want the Cullens to worry about me if I didn't go to school.

It was raining and cloudy. This wasn't unusual of course, but the weather seemed to reflect my relauctance.

I went to school and attended morning classes like a good girl. I was relieved when it was lunchtime and I could go and see Andy and the others. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Kate much- the last time we'd spoken had been on Saturday, and I hadn't exactly enjoyed the conversation. But I could put up with a few bitchy comments from her if it meant I could talk to Steph, Alex, Matt and Tom. And Andy of course.

I went to the cafeteria and sat down with them all. Andy wasn't their yet, so I talked to Steph, reliving our day on the beach. Kate kept her gaze fixed firmly on Alex, even when Alex broke off their conversation to say hi to me.

Andy came in not long after me. He sat down next to me, giving me a quick kiss as he did. If it wasn't for the fact that we were in a public place, I would have made that kiss last much, much longer.

We talked with the others about school, homework, family and other random stuff. It was a perfectly normal lunchtime really, except that Kate didn't make eye contact with me or speak to me for the entire hour.

After lunch I went to Biology.

Edward was already there, as was Bella. I smiled at him.

_Hi Edward_.

He smiled back of course. But his attention was, as always, on Bella. It wasn't like he had to listen to the teacher- he had a whole hour to simply stare at her if he wanted.

_You asked her yet?_ I asked him. _Nod or shake_.

He looked out the window and then back to the door. I knew he was shaking.

I knew asking why was too difficult. So I asked a different question.

_This weekend?_

This time he looked up and then down at his desk.

I smiled. I was getting used to this mind talk thing. It wasn't really hard at all. And I was, despite myself, excited to meet Bella next weekend. Meet her properly, that was. I had spoken to her in Gym, when I was unfortunate enough to be on her team. But she didn't know who or, more importantly, _what_ I was. I wasn't sure how I felt about her knowing. I'd have to see how things went.

After Biology I went to Gym. I walked behind Bella, who was escorted by Edward. He touched her face wordlessly before letting her go in.

_Aww, you're so cute_. I thought.

He glanced at me, raised his eyebrows, and walked off.

I laughed out loud. More odd looks from my classmates. I really was earning myself a reputation.

As soon as I entered the Gym, Andy pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I held him tightly and kissed him back, wishing we were somewhere else.

"Hey," he said as we broke apart.

"Hey." I replied grinning.

"We're playing baseball. Going outside."

I was curious. I'd never played baseball before. It was huge over here, but in Australia it wasn't big at all. There was softball, but that wasn't overly popular. I had seen baseball on TV once, but I didn't know how to play. I just loved the striped baseball pants and the high socks. And the baseball caps of course.

We all trudged outside. The rain had mercifully stopped for a little while and so even though I was cold, I wasn't wet.

We were broken up into teams. I was in Andy's team, as well as Mike Newton's and Bella's. Before we started actually playing we had to practice throwing, catching and batting. Seeing Mike grab a bat I hurried to grab a ball and threw it to Andy- if Bella was going to be swinging a baseball bat around, I didn't want to be in a three meter radius. We threw back and forth to each other for a while. I tried batting but I was pretty terrible- somehow I couldn't connect with the ball well enough to hit in the direction I wanted. Finally we got to actually play. Our team was batting first, so we all sat in a line. Mike Newton nominated himself to go first, a stepped up to the plate. Some un-co on the other teams pitched a huge loopy ball straight to him and he smashed it to left outfield the sprinted round to second base. A tall red-headed girl batted next and got Mike home and herself to first. The fielding team sucked- they dropped the ball and couldn't throw it to each other without getting muddled up. When I got a go I held the bat tightly and concentrated on the ball. Like the others before me, it was an easy pitch and I hit it as hard as I could to right outfield. Then I ran as fast as I could. The right outfielder couldn't throw to save himself and so I made it to third base before they managed to get the ball back to us. Andy was after me. He stepped up to the plate and held the bat ready. The pitch was like all the others and he smashed it, further than Mike Newton even. Andy was good at baseball, it appeared. I ran home, trying to slide along the ground like I'd seen the professionals do. All I managed to do was get covered in mud but I didn't mind much. Andy slid in after me- looking a lot more graceful- and laughed at my mud splattered face and clothes. Wiping some mud off my arm I threw it at him. It splattered all over his t-shirt. He gasped and then grinned, laughing. After that, it didn't take long for a full mud fight to begin. We ended up rolling around in it, slapping in on to each other's faces.

"Don't you love my tan?" I asked, smearing the brown mud all over my arms.

"And your wonderful brunette hair." Andy laughed, dumping a handful of it on my head. I screamed and did the same to him.

"Andy Goldborne?"

We looked up to see a very clean looking receptionist- not Mrs. Cope, but another one- peering around the group.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, standing up and wiping mud off his hands.

"Your mothers at reception and says she needs to see you urgently. I think there has been an accident." the receptionist said.

Andy's face drained of colour.

"What? What's wrong? What accident? Is she okay? Is my dad okay?" Andy demanded.

The receptionist would not answer but her face twisted on the last question.

"I'll- I'll see you later." he said to me, his voice wobbling.

"Of course, go." I said.

He nodded and sprinted away, up to the office, leaving a trail of mud behind him. I watched him go, feeling myself slowly fill with dread.

It was almost the end of the class, so I didn't have long to wait before I could go back up to the school. We didn't get close to finishing the game- half our team didn't even get to bat, including- thanks god- Bella Swan.

I ran up to the school. Andy's car wasn't in the car park. I got on my scooter and drove home, torn between calling Andy and waiting for him to call me. By the time I got home I had decided to wait- he could call me when he was ready. But that didn't stop me worrying. What had happened? I was sure it was something to do with Andy's dad. I really hoped Peter was okay. He was a really nice guy, and I could tell that Andy and him were really close.

I got home and opened the shop. I couldn't really concentrate on the customers; my mind was whirling, thinking about Andy. I continually glanced at the phone, willing it to ring. Surely Andy would know by now? Was he planning on not telling me? Didn't he realize how worried I was? It had been hours after all.

When the phone did ring at seven o'clock, I almost fell over as I leapt up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Juniper. It's Alice."

Of course it was. I could easily recognize that high, musical voice.

"Hey." I sighed.

"You sound disappointed." Alice said.

"I was hoping it would be Andy," I said as I turned the Open sign to Closed and went out the back to the kitchen.

"Why? Didn't you just see him in Gym?"

"Something's happened though. I think it's his dad, but all I know is there was an accident." A thought occurred to me. "Do you know what it was?"

"Sorry, Juniper, I can only see what's going to happen. Whatever it was, I missed it. I was concentrating on Bella actually- those two futures I have for her keep swapping round."

Normally I was interested in Alice's visions, but I only wanted news of Andy.

"Oh. Anyway, why did you call?" I asked.

"No reason." Alice said innocently.

"Alice..." I said.

"Okay, well, I kind of saw you crying, and I was wondering what was wrong. Or going to be wrong. But I guess now I know..."

This was not news I wanted to hear.

"I was crying? Like, really upset, bawling, or just a few tears?"

Alice hesitated.

"I'm not sure you want to know."

This was bad. Something was seriously wrong. I had to talk to Andy. Find out what, exactly. And check that he was okay. It wasn't like him to not call me after promising to see me later.

"I'm calling Andy." I said.

"Okay," Alice said, sounding doubtful. "Are you sure you shouldn't wait for him to call you?"

"No, I have to check he's okay." I said. 'I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." she said, and I hung up.

I got out my address book, found Andy's number and dialed. Andy's mum picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"Kathy, hi. It's Juniper. Is Andy there?"

"Um, yes, but Juniper honey, this isn't really a good time."

My heart sank.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Peter. There was an accident at work. He... he fell off some scaffolding. He was a construction worker, you see."

I bit my lip. I'd noticed that _was_. How many times had I slipped it in, wondering if people would guess the reason...

"Will he be okay?" I whispered, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"No." she replied, and her voice broke. "He... broke his neck, when he fell. It, was quick, at least."

I gripped the bench, suddenly not trusting myself to stay standing. The world spun around me. Peter was dead, Andy's dad was dead, gone forever, just like my parents...

"Juniper?" Kathy asked on the other end of the phone.

"Is Andy okay?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice steady. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them away.

Kathy hesitated.

"He hasn't said much. Apparently he might be in shock."

I made up my mind then.

"Do you mind if I come over. I'd like to talk to him. To be there for him."

Again, she hesitated, then agreed.

"Okay. Maybe you'll be able to get him to talk about it. I can't get him to say anything."

"I'll see you in five minutes," I said, and disconnected.

I ran outside and got on my scooter, clipping my helmet on as I started the engine. I drove faster than I ever did to Andy's house, arriving in less that five minutes. I ran up the driveway and knocked loudly on the front door.

Kathy answered. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes swollen.

"Juniper," she said, "Come in."

I followed her through to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked me.

"No, thank you," I said, standing in the kitchen.

She leaned against the bench, opposite me. Fresh tears started to spring from her eyes.

"He was such a good father." she said. "He was so close to Andy. I don't know what Andy's going to do without him. I don't know what _I'm_ going to do without him." she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, hugging herself with the other.

I took one step towards her, closing the gap between us, and hugged her, holding her tight.

"You'll be okay." I whispered. "I know you will be. It will be hard, I know, but you'll get through it. You'll have Andy, and all your friends, and you'll have me as well. I'll help you through this."

Kathy smiled.

"You should go and see Andy. See if you can get through to him at all."

I nodded and walked back up the hall, towards Andy's room.

I knocked quietly on the door.

"Yes." a voice said from inside.

I opened it. Andy was sitting on the floor, next to his bed. He seemed to be looking at something, a photo album. He closed it quickly and shoved it under the bed.

"Hi," I said softly, standing in the doorway. I knew I needed to give him space.

Andy looked up and then quickly looked away again. His eyes were red and swollen, and thin tear marks ran down his cheeks.

"It's not really a good time." He said. He wasn't being rude, he just wanted to be alone.

"Okay." I said, "I understand."

"No you don't." he said, turning to face me. "You don't understand at all. You have no idea how I feel." His voice was rising now, becoming angry.

"Yes I do!" I said angrily, "I've lost my parents, I know what it feels like. Don't you tell me I don't know how it feels to lose someone you love."

Andy froze, staring at me.

"What?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"My parents are dead." I said quietly. "They died in a car crash before I moved to Forks."

More tears began running down my face, dripping off my cheeks and falling to the floor.

Andy continued to stare at me in silence. I wished he'd say something.

"You lied to me." he said finally, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"No!" I said, even though I knew it was true. "I mean, yes, I didn't tell you, but not because I don't trust you. Because, well, because..."

Because I didn't want him to feel sorry for me? It sounded like a pretty stupid reason now.

"Get out." he said, his voice quiet.

"What?" I said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I said get out!" he yelled. Angry tears began to run down his cheeks too. "Get out of my house! Get out of my life! Just go!"

He took a step towards me and pushed me away, towards the door. I tripped on something and then picked myself up and stumbled out the door, blinded by my tears. I ran out of his house without saying a word to his mum. All I wanted was to go back to the shop, back up to my little room, alone, where I belonged.

I got home and went to the bathroom. I stared at my red, blotchy face in the mirror, splashing cold water on it as I tried to stop crying. But I couldn't. Because I couldn't ignore what had just happened.

I went into my room and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes, engulfing myself in darkness. But the backs of my eyes were like a movie screen, playing and replaying what had happened over and over again. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on nothing. But I could still hear the anger in his voice, yelling at me.

_"Get out of my house! Get out of my life!"_

Even more painful, the disbelief in his voice, the betrayal.

_"You lied to me."_

The look on his face, a face I loved, full of hate towards me.

_"Get out of my life!"_

The way he'd pushed me away, the hands that had held me to gently, pushing me with such force and roughness.

_"Get out of my house! Get out of my life!"_

I couldn't bear it, couldn't bear the constant memory; his words playing over and over like they were on repeat, his face etched into my pupils, everywhere I looked. All I wanted was to forget, or think of something else. I wanted to sleep.

I went down to the kitchen and searched the cupboards. I never had any medication, but it was worth a try. Just something that would give me a long, dreamless sleep. I pulled out boxes, searching everywhere. Nothing.

I went back to the bathroom and searched in there. Still nothing.

I sighed in frustration. Everything was wrong. Everything. Peter was gone, and now Andy hated me. My life had been so perfect just a day before- now everything had turned upside down.

So I went back to bed, and lay there, wishing sleep would come, crying, for Peter, for Andy, for Kathy, for myself. I cried until my head ached and I felt exhausted and I fell into a light, restless sleep, full of dreams. I woke in a sweat, Andy's voice replaying again in my mind.

_Get out of my life! Get out of my life! Get out of my life!_

"I'm sorry Andy." I whispered into the darkness. "I didn't mean to lie to you. I'm sorry."


	19. Never Cry

When I did manage to fall asleep again, I slept for a long time. I woke up at ten; I had already missed English and Spanish would have started. But I didn't care. I wasn't going to school today.

I didn't get out of bed until almost twelve, when I was so hungry I had to. I made myself some toast and ate it in the shop. I decided to open the shop. I may as well, if I was going to be home all day.

I didn't get a lot of customers- people weren't used to me being open on weekdays. I sold a few things and then closed for a while to make stock. At four- the time I would usually get home from school- I opened again. I sold more things now. Customers came in regularly, and I served them as usual. When the shop emptied for a few moments, I let myself wonder. I couldn't work out why I wasn't crying. I was still sad, of course. After all, Peter was still dead and Andy still hated me. But no tears came. Maybe I'd cried them all the night before. I decided that when I saw Andy- which I'd have to do eventually, because he was in my Gym class- I wouldn't cry again. I wasn't going to let him see how upset I was, how much he had hurt me. That wasn't fair, because he was the one that had lost his dad. He was the one that had been deceived, deceived by me. So it wasn't fair to cry and act like he'd hurt me, even though he had.

Just as I started to close up, Alice and Rosalie came in. Their faces were full of concern, and I almost collapsed and cried then. But I didn't. I held the tears in, and it hurt my throat trying not to sob.

We all went up to my room. We sat in silence for moment.

"What happened?" Rose asked finally.

I sighed, fighting back the tears.

"I went to his house." I said.

Alice and rose glanced at each other. I knew they thought this had been a bad idea. But it hadn't been. Lying to Andy all this time had been the bad idea.

"I talked to his mum for a while. And then I went to his room. And... and I said something like, 'I understand'. And then he just started yelling, telling me I didn't understand. And I told him I did, and he realized that my parents are dead." I broke off, not wanting to remember the next bit.

"And then he, he said I had lied to him. And he told me to... to get out of his life."

The tears welled up inside me, threatening to break loose. I took a deep breath and held them in.

Alice and Rose hugged me simultaneously. We sat in a circle, connected by their arms, for a full minute. When they finally let go, neither of them seemed to know what to say. They weren't exactly experienced with relationship drama. They had found their soul mates. I had thought that I'd found mine.

"It'll be okay, Juniper." Alice said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Alice's face puckered, then she smiled and her eyes glazed over.

"Al, are you sure that's a good idea?" Rose asked uncertainly. "I mean, what if you see something you _don't_ want to see?"

But Alice didn't answer; she sat perfectly still, her eyes wide. I took a deep breath and held it, waiting for Alice's vision to finish. But when her eyes focussed on me again, they were unsure.

"I'm not sure Juniper. I can see you asking Andy to forgive you, but I don't know if Andy will. He doesn't know yet. I think he's still angry." She bit her lip.

I sighed. I knew I would try to get Andy to forgive me- after all, how could I not? I wasn't sure that I loved Andy, but I certainly cared about him more than anyone, except maybe the Cullens. It was probably my fault, really. I shouldn't have let myself get that close to him. Because even if Andy's dad hadn't died and he hadn't realized that I'd lied to him, he was still a human, and I wasn't. We didn't belong together. I didn't care what Edward thought- maybe he could make it work with Bella. But I knew it would never work with Andy, as much as I wanted it to. I'd made the mistake of letting myself get close to him. And now I was suffering because of it. I had no one to blame but myself.

I thought about voicing my thoughts to Alice and Rose, but decided not to. They would try to convince me it wasn't my fault. They might even blame Andy, or say he was overreacting. I wasn't going to give them that chance. Because it was all my fault, and I knew that.

"Why don't you come over for a little while?" Alice asked. "It might distract you a little."

I smiled. I didn't really want to go to the Cullens, but maybe Alice was right. Maybe I needed a distraction.

"Okay." I said, "I'll come for a little while."

We all drove to their house. I sat in the back seat, my head resting on the window, watching the trees rush past.

When we got there I got a more somber reception than usual. Jasper's usually happy face was drawn down with concern, and Emmett's booming hello was a little less enthusiastic than usual.

"Oh, Juniper." Esme said, moving forwards and hugging me gently. "I'm so sorry."

I hugged her tightly back, knowing I couldn't hurt her no matter how hard I squeezed.

"Thank you Esme." I said.

We broke apart and there was an awkward silence.

"Ummm... you wanna play Performation?" Emmett asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed. "She doesn't want to play a game _now_!"

"No." I said loudly. "I'll play." I smiled, although it was forced. "I need the distraction."

The Cullens looked uncertain, but we all moved to the couch and sat down.

"I'll go first." I said.

I usually let someone else go first, but I needed to do this. I needed to sing and dance and forget everything. Edward glanced at me. Of course, he knew my reasons for going first. But I didn't care.

"Okay, random song." Alice said, pushing the shuffle button on the iPod. Quiet piano music started playing. I recognized the song instantly. So did Alice.

"Oh, Juniper, I'll pick another one." she said quickly.

"No," I said, just as fast. "This one's fine. You said random." I took a deep breath. "Start it again."

She did, looking worried. In fact, all the Cullens did. I didn't usually act like this. I knew I was being weird. But I just wanted to sing, and nothing they would do or say would stop me.

The song started again, the soft piano rising and falling for four counts before the lyrics began. The song was very appropriate for me, really. _Cry_, by Rihanna. I closed my eyes, not even caring if I looked stupid, and sung.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken._

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry._

_Because I never leave my heart open._

_Never hurts me to say goodbye._

_Relationships don't get deep to me._

_Never got the whole 'in love' thing._

_And someone could say they love me truly._

_And at the time it didn't mean a thing._

I opened my eyes, amazed at how the song seemed to be made for me. It was true, Andy had been the first guy I'd really liked, really cared about. My first 'deep' relationship.

I looked at the Cullens and without thinking about it I started to pace. I walked around our makeshift stage, singing softly, almost to myself.

_My mind is gone,_

_I'm spinning round._

_And deep inside,_

_My tears out drown._

_I'm losing grip._

_What's happening?_

_I strayed from love,_

_This is how I feel._

I sang louder now, my voice gaining strength. I still felt like I was singing to myself, but I did look at my audience occasionally. My pacing got faster as I started the chorus.

_This time was different,_

_Felt like I was just a victim._

_And it cut me like a knife,_

_When you walked out of my life._

_Now I'm in this condition,_

_And I've got all the symptoms,_

_Of a girl with a broken heart._

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

The drums came in when the chorus finished, a deep bass sound, boom boom clap, boom boom clap. My steps went in time with the drum as I paced around and around the stage.

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_

_Cos it's hurting me to let it go._

_Maybe cos we spent so much time,_

_And I know that it's no more._

_I should have never let you hold me baby,_

_That's maybe why I'm scared to see us apart._

_I didn't give it to you on purpose,_

_Can't figure out how you stole my heart._

I shook my head as I walked, knowing every word I sung was true. I should never have let myself get close to Andy. It was a mistake, all of it, a giant mistake. And yet, I couldn't make myself regret it. Because I had enjoyed every moment I'd spent with him, I had loved every touch and every kiss. And now it was gone. I'd never get to touch or kiss him again.

_My mind is gone,_

_I'm spinning round._

_And deep inside,_

_My tears out drown._

_I'm losing grip._

_What's happening?_

_I strayed from love,_

_This is how I feel._

I went in to the chorus again, and even though I was saying I wouldn't cry, I almost did. The realization that I'd lost Andy, maybe forever, was heavy in my heart. But what could I do to change it?

_This time was different,_

_Felt like I was just a victim._

_And it cut me like a knife,_

_When you walked out of my life._

_Now I'm in this condition,_

_And I've got all the symptoms,_

_Of a girl with a broken heart._

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

It was true, I was a girl with a broken heart. Did that mean I loved Andy? Had I just lost the person I loved?

_How did I get here with you,_

_I'll never know._

_Never meant for it to get so personal._

_And after all I tried to do,_

_To stay away from loving you._

_I'm broken hearted and I can't let you know._

_No I won't let it show._

_You won't see me cry._

On that I was certain. Andy would never see me cry. I'd lost Andy, I knew that. I couldn't get him back. But I couldn't let him see me shed a single tear. I wouldn't.

_This time was different,_

_Felt like I was just a victim._

_And it cut me like a knife,_

_When you walked out of my life._

_Now I'm in this condition,_

_And I've got all the symptoms,_

_Of a girl with a broken heart._

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

I repeated the chorus until the end of the song. When the last note had been played on the piano, and the lyrics had faded out, I stood still for the first time since the start of the song, and looked at the Cullens.

When I'd sung _Question Existing_ they looked sad. Now, they looked completely depressed. Alice gazed at me with big sad eyes, Rose stared at me with concern, Emmett glanced around awkwardly, Jasper unconsciously played with his fingers and Edward... Edward just stared at me, his face expressionless.

I smiled, but again, it was forced.

"What, I don't get scores?" I asked, attempting to snap them out of their somber mood. I was sad enough without them being all depressed. I need them to be happy, to distract me. But they all just stared at me.

"Who's next then?" I tried again to wake them from their comas. It didn't work.

"I don't actually feel like playing." Rose said.

"Neither." said Jasper.

"Same." Alice said.

I looked desperately at Emmett. Emmett was always happy and full of energy. But even he looked at me glumly.

"Yeah, I'm going to go... do something." he said, getting up. He walked out of the room. Rose glanced at me, and then followed him.

"Alice?" I asked her. "You don't want to do anything?"

"Sorry Juniper." she said, "But I... I don't think you should be playing a game when you're like this. You're upset. I think you should just... I don't know. But you don't need to pretend to be happy. It's a little creepy." she looked at me apologetically. I just stared at her, amazed. I had thought Alice would understand just how badly I needed distraction. But it appeared not. It seemed no one understood how I felt at all.

Alice and Jasper left the room and I collapsed on to the couch. A few small tears spilled over, but I wiped them away impatiently. I had wanted so badly to watch the others, so laugh at them like I usually did. But they had all left me.

It took me a moment to realize that Edward was still sitting on the couch. I looked at him, and he smiled, amused that I had only just noticed his presence.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I'm still up for a game." he said.

I smiled- a real smile, for the first time that evening. I leant over and hugged him, and he hugged me back.

"Thanks." I said. "It means a lot to me. But we don't have to play. It's not much fun with two people."

He smiled again.

"You want to go for a drive then?" he asked.

I grimaced.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you know?" I asked, confused.

"I only heard you think about explaining that you didn't like car trips, and now you're wondering why I don't know why you don't like car trips. I don't know the reason."

I smiled.

_I get car sick._

"Oh." he said. "And I thought Bella was fragile."

I punched his arm.

"Bella is a lot more fragile than I am!"

"Are you looking forward to meeting her?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I didn't expect to be, but I am. I used to think she was a little annoying though."

"Why?" he asked, his brow furrowing as if he couldn't imagine Bella being annoying in any way.

"When you first spoke to her in Biology," I said. "And she was telling you her life story practically. Boring much."

He smiled, remembering.

"Didn't you hear me thinking that?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I was concentrating pretty hard, I guess. It's funny, I can't hear Bella's thoughts, but when she's around it's like I can't concentrate on anyone else's."

I smiled.

"I guess love is like that."

He nodded.

"I guess it is."

Then he smiled widely and stood up.

"We'll skip the car ride then. How about a walk?"

It was dark outside, but I knew Edward could see and wouldn't let me trip over. And so I agreed. We walked out into the cold night, the freezing wind blasting our faces the second we stepped out the door.

We walked towards the forest in silence. When we were under the trees, Edward spoke.

"Alice told me about what you can do. When you dance."

I smiled.

"Yeah. You won't there when I showed them, the first night we met."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I will." I promised.

We kept walking. I couldn't see very well and Edward held my arm, guiding me.

"Edward," I began.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think that you and Bella can ever be together? Like, really together?"

"I don't know." he replied. He paused. "You don't think we can."

I hung my head.

"No." I said. "I don't. I mean, you're different species. You're from different worlds. You can never be happy together, not long term anyway. You're too different, and the cons outweigh the positives. There's so much going against you."

He stopped walking, and I did to, hardly daring to meet his gaze.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked softly.

I thought about it.

"I don't know." I replied, "I know that when Andy and I were together and everything was fine, I thought you and Bella could be happy. But I thought Andy and I could be happy too. Maybe we weren't destined for each other. Maybe you and Bella are."

He smiled and looked away from me for a moment.

"I almost feel like we are," he said, "Bella's is such a danger magnet. And it's so selfish for me to try to have her, but I can't make myself stop. I love her. I can't imagine life without her."

I almost asked him what he would do when Bella was gone- after all, she couldn't last forever, and she'd grow old and wrinkly eventually. But then I remembered Alice's vision- Bella would either die or be turned into a vampire. So I said nothing. Edward glanced at me, hearing what I didn't say. But he didn't say anything either.

Edward looked up into the trees. The moon was just visible through a gap in the leafy branches.

"Should we head back then?" he asked. 'I'll drive you home."

I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, "Thanks for looking after me tonight. I needed it."

He smiled back at me.

"No problem." he replied.

We walked back to the Cullens house. The house was lit up as always but we didn't go inside. Edward took me to the garage and I got in the passenger seat of the silver Volvo. We didn't talk much on the way back to my shop. He put on some sort of classical music, which was oddly soothing and made me sleepy. I think he might have intended this, because when I got home I was so tired I went straight to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. But just as my eyes were closing, I realized I'd have to go to school the next day, and I promised myself something. No matter what happened, I would never cry.


	20. Reunion Night

I slept soundly enough, but I woke up at my usual early hour. I made a few handbags while listening to Paramore and Colplay so loud it hurt my ears. Then I got ready for school. I wore bright colours- maybe if I looked happy I would feel it to.

I rode to school through the drizzly rain and parking in my usual spot. I didn't see the Cullens, but I was early so maybe they weren't there yet.

I went off the English and sat through class without paying much attention. I was already dreading Gym class at the end of the day. Andy would be there, I was sure of it. I wondered if he'd been at school yesterday. He was entitled to some time off; his dad had died only two days ago. But I'd seen his car in the parking lot today- the car we'd laughed in together so many times.

At lunchtime I did what I always did when I first came to Forks High. I went to an empty classroom, far away from the cafeteria, and did my homework, eating my lunch as I did so. Andy would have to explain to the others where I was. They'd all side with him of course. He was there friend first, and I had lied to them as well. Although I had never let them assume I had parents the way I had with Andy.

I was absent-mindedly doing my Maths homework when I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned around, almost- stupidly- expecting it to be Andy. But Alice and Rosalie stood in the classroom doorway. Apologetic smiles on their faces, they held up a giant card. The words 'We're Sorry' were written in sparkling letters on the front.

We looked at each other for a moment. Then I smiled, and Rose and Alice walked forwards and we hugged.

"We're so, so sorry!" They said, over and over again.

"Edward told us how you were feeling, and we didn't realize, and it was stupid, we just didn't understand, and we're sorry!" Alice said, speaking so fast I could hardly catch the words.

"The cards from all of us." Rose said, passing it to me. "Em and Jazz, and Alice and me."

I opened it and read the four messages on the page. Even without the names underneath, I could tell who's was who- Alice's cute, curly script, Rose's beautiful italics, Jasper's neat print and Emmett's bold scrawl that he seemed to not have improved on over the decades. All the messages said basically the same thing- messages of apology. Most of them- with the exception of Rose- mentioned Edward's explanation. I felt a sense of gratitude to Edward for telling the Cullens how I felt- he was the only one who had understood.

Alice and Rose stayed with me all lunchtime and we talked and laughed how we always did.

After lunch I went to Biology. I glanced at Edward, smiling at him. He smiled back. He must have known that I had received the card.

_Thank you for explaining to them_.

He smiled again and mouthed the words, 'No problem'.

When Biology was over and I was reluctantly making my way to Gym class, he past be and whispered,

"Good luck."

I couldn't help smiling.

_Thanks. Again._

I entered Gym class hesitantly, looking around for Andy. I couldn't see him, and for a moment I was hopeful, thinking he might be sick or ditching, or maybe taking time off to be with his mum But then I saw him, standing with Mike Newton, of all people. I was frozen in place; a part of me wanted to turn around and run away from him, but another part wanted to run to him, kneel down and beg for his forgiveness. As though he had heard me he turned around. For a moment his blue eyes met with my green ones. Then he turned back to Mike and replied to something Mike had said. I felt my heart breaking inside me, but I fought the tears threatening to overflow, remembering my promise to myself. I wouldn't cry.

It was the worst Gym lesson I had ever endured, at Forks High or anywhere else. Andy didn't even look at me again, let alone offer to be my partner. He paired with a boy I didn't even know the name of, and I was left with a very tall boy that I practically strained my neck talking to. We weren't playing baseball anymore- for some reason we had very quickly moved on to soccer. I normally liked soccer, but the tall boy was more interested in showing off his badly executed soccer tricks than kicking the ball to me. I spent most of the lesson standing on the oval, doing nothing. Occasionally I would glance in Andy's direction, but his eyes stayed fixed on the ball and his partner.

I was relieved when class was over and I could go home. Alice and Rose had promised to come over to help with the shop. I rushed to my scooter and got on. As I started the engine I thought I heard Steph voice calling me, but I ignored it and drove off. I didn't want to speak to Steph. If Andy hadn't already told everyone what had happened, then I would have to explain, something I didn't want to do.

I had only just gotten home when Alice and Rose came in, followed by Jasper and Emmett. Neither of them had ever been in the shop, and they looked around curiously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Thought we'd come and say hi," Emmett said. "Check you were okay."

I smiled. They were such good friends.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Off with Bella," Jasper replied. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Is she definitely coming over on the weekend?" I asked him.

Alice nodded excitedly.

"We can't wait to meet her!" she said, then glanced at Rose and said, "Well, _I_ can't wait to meet her."

Emmett and Jasper left after a little while. Alice and Rose stayed to help me. They made stock, and I opened the shop and served customers.

At six we closed up. Alice and Rose invited me over but I politely declined. I felt like a night by myself, and besides I needed to make some more stock. Even with Alice and Rose's help, I was falling behind on production, and I had heaps of prom dresses to make.

I got out my best silks and gauzy materials and set to work, measuring the pieces and working out the cut and design. I didn't let myself think, concentrating completely on the task. Because if I let myself think about the prom dresses, that would lead to thinking about the prom, and the fact that if I did go, it wouldn't be with Andy.

I went to bed late, and fell asleep quickly, exhausted. As much as I wished for dreamless sleep, it didn't take long for the now familiar dream to crowd my head. Andy's voice, saying the same words over and over, seemed to be coming from all directions. I woke earlier than normal and got up, busying myself with the dresses again. Anything was better than sleep and dreams.

I went to school and sat through another normal day. Gym class was exactly as it had been the day before. I was once again stuck with the tall boy, and once again hardly got to touch the soccer ball. And Andy didn't look at me.

The next day was the same. Nothing seemed important, except for those times when I stared at Andy, willing him to turn around, to look at me, just _look _at me. I wanted to see his eyes. To know if the hurt, the betrayal, the hate was still in them.

I was glad when Saturday came. It meant I had a day without that painful Gym class. But at the same time, I was sad, because that was the only time I got to see Andy anymore.

I couldn't convince myself to dress in my usual nice clothes. Instead I put on plain blue jeans with a dark purple dress on top. The dress was soft cotton with t-shirt sleeves and it buttoned up at the front, with a line of red buttons going all the way down to where it ended at my knees.

I worked all morning. Around lunchtime Alice and Rose came over, reminding me that the next day I was going to their house, to meet Bella. I had been looking forward to it, but now I wasn't sure I could handle seeing Edward and Bella, and all the others, so perfectly in love. And me, alone, a ninth wheel, presuming they'd all be there.

I worked all afternoon as well. The few prom dresses I had finished were ordered by excited girls my age, which made me more depressed. I was sure they all had boyfriends to go with, or at least a group of friends.

I closed the shop at six and kept working until it was pitch black outside. I was tired, even though it was only seven thirty. I went downstairs to get myself something to eat. I thought I might have some coffee somewhere that would keep me awake longer. I really wanted to finish the prom dresses.

I searched through my kitchen, but I couldn't find any coffee. I was just about to go back upstairs when I heard a soft knocking on the door of the shop.

I walked through the doorway into the shop and went to the door. I couldn't see outside at all, but I figured it would be Alice, or maybe Rose. Who else randomly came to my house at night?

I unlocked the door, not the least bit worried as I had been the first time I had done so, long ago before I even knew the Cullens. I had been so scared of them then. The thought of it made me smile.

When I opened the door and saw who was standing outside, my mouth fell open in shock. Andy was there, dripping wet from the heavy rain that was still going.

"Andy?" I managed to get out.

"Hi Juniper," he said. I couldn't see his face properly in the dark, and I couldn't tell anything from his voice. Was he still angry at me?

"Come inside, it's pouring!" I said.

He thanked me and stepped inside the door. I stepped backwards to let him pass. I tried not to stare at him, but I couldn't help myself. He hadn't even looked at me for days, now he was at my house, talking to me, apparently not angry. I tried to read his expression, but his face was blank as he turned to look at me.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked him, to be polite.

"No," he said, "I won't be here long. I just wanted to say something,"

My heart sank. This was why he was here- to formally break up with me. Not that I'd had any doubts about our relationship, but Andy was the kind of guy who would let you know.

"Oh," I said, not meeting his eyes. "Well, do you want to say it here, or would you like to sit down,"

He looked around the shop, as if he was surprised by my lack of seating.

"Here is fine," he concluded.

I braced myself as he took a deep breath and began,

"I really, really liked you, Juniper," he said, "Since your first day at Forks High, I liked you. And when you went to the Spring Dance with me, I was so happy. Every time I saw you I was happy. And I thought I knew you. I thought you were like me. And then you tell me your parents are both dead, and now I don't feel that I know who you are, Juniper. Who are you?"

His eyes had not left mine, and even though I wanted to look away when he asked the question, I kept my eyes focussed steadily on his.

"Who am I?" I repeated. I took a deep breath too. I wanted to tell him the truth. The whole truth. Lying had gotten me into the mess I was in.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but I continued.

"About four months ago, now, my parents died in a car crash. We'd only just come to America. I didn't want to go back home, to Australia. But we owned this shop, in Forks. So I came here. And I wanted to make a life for myself. So I opened the shop, and I went to school, and that was all I wanted to do. But then I met you, Andy. And I didn't want to like you. I didn't want to be in a relationship. But I couldn't stop myself, because you're so... there's just something about you that I love, something that I'll always love. And I know I should have told you about my parents. I don't know why I didn't. I guess I thought you'd feel sorry for me, or something. It was stupid, I know. I really am sorry. And I'm sorry that I told you when I did. It was terrible timing, when you'd just found out about your dad and everything. And I understand that you're mad at me about that, and about everything, and if you hate me and never want to speak to me after tonight, I don't blame you. But even if you do hate me, that doesn't change the fact that I love you, Andy. I love you more than anyone in the world, and I always will."

And a single tear slid down my cheek.

Andy just looked at me as I finished speaking. I looked at him. And then suddenly he rushed forwards and he was holding me, holding me tighter than he ever had before.

"I love you too, Juniper," he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck softly. "And I'm so sorry. For as long as I live, I will love you,"

His kisses moved up my neck and past my ear, across my cheek to my mouth. I seemed to go limp in his arms as we kissed; I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling over. He held me upright, planting kiss after kiss on my mouth, my face, my neck.

"Should we go upstairs?" I breathed into his ear.

He hardly paused but replied,

"Through the doorway?"

I nodded, and he suddenly swung me upwards and carried me into the kitchen. I didn't stop kissing him as he climbed the iron staircase and laid me gently on the floor. I smiled at him, leaning above me. He reached out and put a stray piece of my hair behind my ear, pushing it off my face with one rough, warm finger. That same finger followed my neck downwards to the first red button at the top of my dress. His eyes darted to mine questioningly. I smiled at him, and he slowly undid the first button. Then the next one. I leant back and tilted my chin up as his fingers stroked the increasingly exposed skin, my body almost spasiming at his touch. When he had undone all my buttons and the dress fell off me, he leant down and kissed my chest, his lips brushing the top of my bra. His hand held my side, and I seemed to burn at his touch. The world seemed to be on fire, and I reached out for the hem of his t-shirt. He saw what I was doing, and let me pull it up and over his head. I threw it behind me and pulled him down on top of me. Every inch of my naked skin that touched his burnt with an unbearable heat, but I couldn't make myself stop touching him as I pulled him closer and our lips joined again. He freed my lips for a moment to once again kiss the exposed skin on chest.

"Andy," I breathed, "I love you,"

"I love you," he said, in between kisses.

"And there's something else I have to tell you," I said, my eyelids fluttering as he gently kissed my tummy.

Suddenly his face was above me, his beautiful face that was mine.

"Tell me tomorrow," he said, "It doesn't matter now,"

And then he was kissing me again, and I couldn't argue, and if I was honest with myself I didn't want to, because Andy was right; we loved each other, so what else could matter?

He held me and he kissed me for a long time, then I felt his hand creeping down towards my leg. His fingers went to the button on my jeans, and once again he looked at me. Lying on top of me, his naked torso looked so inviting, that I almost did let him take off my jeans.

"Do you have protection?" I asked him. I knew it was a mood killer, but I didn't care. I was _not_ getting pregnant. I loved Andy, but not that much.

He shook his head in response to my question.

"Then we can't," I said, "But we will, sometime,"

He smiled at my promise, and kissed me again.

As he pulled away, I knew I couldn't say no to him.

"We could just fool around a little," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, and reached down, undoing the button of his jeans. He took them off, and then he went for the button of mine, slowly undoing it and pulling them down. He threw them away from us, and then he was back on top of me. I sat up and my hands went for the back of my bra. His fingers joined mine and we undid it. It fell away and I lay back down. Andy did not touch my breasts with his hands at all. Instead he stroked them, ever so lightly, with his lips, planting soft kisses on them. He gently lifted me up to him and held my back. It felt so good to press my naked body up against his, to kiss him and to touch him, and to know that he was mine, and that he loved me.

We spent hours like that- kissing and touching and exploring each others bodies. It was hard for both of us, I think, not to go all the way, but Andy knew as well as I did that it was too risky. He didn't want to force me or hurt me, and so he was happy to wait for me. And I loved him all the more for that.

He left very early in the morning. We struggled to find his clothes among the piles of stock everywhere, but we found them in the end. I wanted to spend Sunday with him, but I knew I couldn't bail on the Cullens. And so I waved goodbye to him at the door, and went back to bed, hoping to get a few hours sleep before Alice picked me up. But I couldn't sleep, reliving my reunion night with Andy.


	21. Meeting Bella

I was woken up by a rapping on the door.

I went downstairs and opened the door, still groggy and in my clothes from the day before. Alice was in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" she asked, her face lit up with excitement. Then she noticed my appearance.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I'll be down in a minute, I have to change.

"Damn it, what did I miss?" she asked, following me into the shop.

"I told you, nothing." I said, leaving her at the bottom of the stairs and hurriedly picking out an outfit. I grabbed a clean pair of black jeans, one of my old 'Famous Cities' t-shirts and a jacket. I didn't think I needed to dress up.

"Did you have a late night? Were you making stock?" she pressed.

"If I tell you, will you stop asking questions?" I demanded as I came back downstairs.

"Of course," Alice said innocently.

"Fine then. Andy came over last night,"

Alice's jaw dropped.

"You didn't..."

"No," I said firmly. "We didn't. But we did get... kind of close."

Alice squealed.

"So you guys are back together! And you got _close_! Oh, Juniper, this is soooo exciting!"

I smiled, too tired to be showing the same enthusiasm.

"And there's something else, Al," I said.

Alice stopped the little happy dance she was doing and turned to look at me.

"There's more?" she asked eagerly.

I smiled at her, and said quietly.

"He told me he loved me."

Alice's squeal would have been heard in Port Angeles.

"No way! He loves you? Did you say you loved him?"

I nodded.

"And do you?"

"Of course," I replied. "I wouldn't say it otherwise."

"This is so exciting," Alice said again, "I can just see your wedding now."

"Woah!" I said, "Slow down! We're not exactly at the marriage stage just yet."

"You'll get there," Alice said dismissively, and continued to jabber about weddings and receptions and dresses and flowers as we got in the car and made our way to the Cullens house.

She had remembered to bring the convertible and the blasting wind stopped me from feeling car sick. It also meant that I couldn't hear a lot of what Alice was saying, not that I minded.

When we turned into the drive Alice slowed down and it was quiet enough to speak.

"Edward stayed at Bella's most of last night," Alice said to me as we drove along. "He's there now. Once Bella's had breakfast, or whatever humans do in the morning, they're going to come over."

'So we'll be there first?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I sat in silence for a moment, watching the trees flying overhead.

"Is Edward going to explain... me, or am I?"

Alice shrugged.

"Whatever you want,"

I sighed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to explain myself to Bella. I wasn't sure I should. After all, meeting a family of vampires was hard enough without discovering the existence of a whole new species as well. But I needed a reason for being there. Maybe I shouldn't have come at all? Maybe I should have spent the day with Andy.

We parked in the garage, then went into the house.

Carlisle and Esme were downstairs. I was surprised to see Carlisle; he seemed to almost always be at he hospital. But I supposed he wanted to be home to meet Bella. He had been waiting almost a century for Edward to find someone, after all. Esme hugged me briefly as I greeted her.

"We're going upstairs," Alice said, and dragged me towards the staircase.

"Why?" I asked, "Shouldn't we stay down here with Carlisle and Esme for when Edward gets here with Bella?"

Alice shook her head.

"The plan is," she began, "Carlisle and Esme meet her first, and _then_ Jazz and I are allowed to come down. Edward doesn't want Bella to feel 'overwhelmed'."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Presumably 'overwhelmed' means petrified?"

Alice grinned.

"Something like that." she said.

We went into Alice's bedroom. A few moments later, Jasper joined us.

"So how do Emmett and Rose fit in to the plan?" I asked.

Jasper and Alice glanced at each other.

"They don't," Alice said.

"They're not meeting Bella at all?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, I think Emmett wants to. Rose is being a little... difficult. He's trying to reason with her now."

I was going to say something, but then I heard the sound of the front door opening downstairs. Alice must have heard it before me, but she looked at me now in excitement. She got up, completely silent and tiptoed to the top of the stairs. Jasper followed her, walking normally but not making a sound. I went behind them, careful to be as quiet as they were. I crouched down next to Alice and listened.

"Carlisle, Esme," I heard Edward's voice, "This is Bella."

I imagined Carlisle and Esme, standing an appropriate distance from Bella, smiling warmly.

"You're very welcome, Bella," Carlisle said. There was a pause, and I guessed he was shaking her hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen." Bella's low, clear voice was distinctive.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle replied.

"Carlisle," Bella repeated, her voice oddly confident, for her anyway.

"It's very nice to know you," Esme said, her voice very sincere.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." Bella replied.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded excitedly, and I realized this was their que to go. Both her and Jasper stood up and took a few steps down the stairs.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called out. Hardly able to contain her excitement, she ran down the stairs, much too fast for a human, and stopped suddenly in front of Bella.

I leant out a little, trying to get a better view. Alice hadn't told me when I was supposed to go. I had to wait for the right moment.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said. I saw her kiss Bella on the cheek and wondered if this would scare her. But Bella seemed okay.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before." Alice continued. Jasper appeared at her side. He had walked down the stairs at a slower pace, and had only just reached them.

"Hello, Bella," he said, a little awkwardly.

"Hello Jasper," Bella replied, suddenly shy.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she continued, then added, "You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme said, 'We're so glad that you came."

I was beginning to worry that I'd be forgotten, left crouching at the top of the stairs forever, so I concentrated hard and screamed out,

_Edward!_

His head didn't move, but I knew he'd heard me.

_When can I come down? _ I asked, then realized he couldn't answer. So I added, _Send me a sign. Brush your hair off your face when it's okay._

I thought I saw some communication between Carlisle and Edward, but I didn't know what that was about. I could ask him later. I watched Edward carefully, waiting for the sign. Maybe he's decided he didn't want me to meet Bella? Maybe he was going to leave me here?

But then he raised his hand, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. Cautiously, I stood up and slowly began to walk down the stairs. All of the Cullens turned to look at me. Bella didn't hear me coming, but she turned when she saw they were all looking in one direction.

Her eyes clouded with confusion when she saw me. She stared at me, probably wondering why there was a human in the Cullens house. Possibly jumping to some very strange conclusions.

I smiled, trying to reassure her, or at least show I was here of my own free will. But she didn't look reassured- she kept staring at me blankly.

"Bella," Edward said, breaking the awkward silence as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "This is Juniper."

Bella looked at him, and then back at me, and then at the rest of the Cullens, who were watching her carefully.

"Hi," I said, when Bella didn't say anything. "Nice to meet you."

Bella didn't reply for a moment- clearly still in shock- then she composed herself.

"You too," she said, "Um... are you a- I mean, are you one of the Cullens, too?"

I looked at Edward. He really should have explained this to her before she came. But I supposed he wanted to give me the chance to do it myself.

"No, I'm not," I said, wondering how to word this. Maybe straight honesty would be best. "I'm a sprite," I said, speaking slowly and clearly, to make sure she understood.

Bella's mouth opened in shock and she looked at Edward for conformation. It was then that he decided to take over.

"Juniper is, a sort of family friend," he said.

"Us mythical creatures have to stick together," I added, trying to relieve the tension. I'm not sure Bella even heard me.

"She's a sprite," Edward said, "Sort of like a- a pixie, would you say?"

"Who are you calling a pixie?" I asked, pretending to be insulted.

Alice giggled and Bella smiled weakly.

"Anyway," Edward continued. "I thought you should meet her when you met the rest of us." He bent down slightly, so they were eye-to-eye. "Is that okay?"

Bella nodded, placing a smile on her lips.

"It's fine," she said, then turned to me. "It's very nice to meet you, Juniper."

I smiled at her.

"You've probably seen me before you know," I told her. "I'm in your Biology and Gym class."

Bella's eyes widened as she recognized me.

"I'm sorry!" she said, "You look so... different."

I looked the same I always did, and I knew it. It was the different setting that threw her. She bit her lip and looked away, a little embarrassed perhaps that she hadn't recognized me. I felt a little sorry for her, so I broke the silence.

"I know this is probably a little... overwhelming. Don't worry, I'll explain all the sprite stuff to you later," I said.

Bella smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said.

I looked at Alice, to see if she thought I'd done as okay job of not scaring the human. Alice winked at me.

Bella's eyes had wandered to the grand piano, sitting as always on the raised part of the floor. Esme noticed her looking.

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Not all all," Bella said, shaking her head. "But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

I raised my eyebrows. Clearly she didn't know Edward very well.

Esme laughed. "No," she said, "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No," Bella said, glaring at Edward who suddenly looked adorably innocent. "I should have known I guess."

Esme looked confused.

"Edward can do anything, right?" Bella said.

I bent my head to hide my smile. Jasper snickered next to me. Esme gave Edward a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off," she said. "It's rude."

"Just a bit," Edward laughed.

"He's been to modest actually," Bella said.

Esme smiled.

"Play for her," she said to Edward.

"You just said showing off was rude," He objected.

"There are exceptions to very rule," Esme replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella said.

Esme smiled again.

"It's settled then," she said, pushing his towards the piano. Edward pulled Bella along and she sat besides him. Then Edward started to play.

This seemed to be Alice, Jasper and my que to go, and so we left them.

Alice skipped up the stairs and into her room again. Jasper and I followed.

"That went so well!" Alice said.

"You think?" I said doubtfully. I wasn't sure I'd left the best impression on Bella. Not to mention leaving her with absolutely no information, other than that I was 'sort of like a pixie'.

"Yeah," Alice said enthusiastically. "Bella's so nice, and she makes Edward so happy!" she smiled.

"Don't you think she'll wonder about Em and Rose though?" I asked her.

Alice's face fell for a moment.

"Probably. Hopefully Edward explains,"

I wasn't sure how Edward could explain that Rosalie hated Bella for no reason other than that she was a human that made Edward happy, but I didn't pursue the subject.

We stayed in Alice's room for a while, then Alice suddenly stood up.

"Let's go see how they're getting on," she said, and led the way to Edward's room.

"Can we come in?" she asked when we were standing outside the door.

"Go ahead," Edward said, chuckling. Bella was sitting on his lap, blushing wildly, although I wasn't really sure why. Alice walked into the room and sat down on the floor cross-legged, and I copied her. Jasper stayed in the doorway, seemingly shocked at how Edward held Bella.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice said.

Bella stiffened and I almost laughed out loud. Edward grinned.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he said.

Jasper walked further into the room, smiling.

"Actually," he said, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. I had zoned out on their conversations a little in Alice's room, I was so tired. Alice hadn't said anything to me, which made me feel a little left out, because I was as much in the dark as Bella was.

Edward's eyes lit up, then he hesitated.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice said, answering a question no one asked. "Juniper's coming."

I'd gathered I was invited, if Bella was. Alice seemed to assume I'd come, which meant it would be fun.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked Bella.

"Sure," she said, slightly uncertain, "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball," he said. "You'll see why,"

I wished someone would explain to me- after all, Bella was a human and therefore entitled to ignorance. I was not.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

We all laughed out loud at the question.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No, the storm will hit over town, it should be dry enough in the clearing."

The clearing. I think I had heard of this clearing. Emmett might have mentioned it once.

"Good then," Jasper replied enthusiastically.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come," Alice said, bounding out of the room. Jasper followed her, muttering,

"Like you didn't know,"

I got up and left them to, closing the door behind me. As I left, I heard Bella's voice.

"What will we be playing?" she demanded.

"_You_ will be watching," Edward said, "We will be playing baseball,"

"Vampires like baseball?" Bella replied, her voice skeptical.

I only just heard Edward's reply as I walked back to Alice's room.

"It's the American pastime."


	22. Confessions

Edward drove Bella home, and Alice drove me. There was drizzly rain so we went in Alice's car, and conversation was easier than the trip there.

"I'm so glad that Bella's coming to play baseball tonight. Although I guess she won't be playing, she'll just be watching, I mean, it's not like she could play with us-"

"How do you play baseball?" I cut in.

"You'll see when we get there," she replied innocently.

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay, it is a _little _different. We need thunder to play because we make so much noise, you know, hitting the ball. And so when there's a storm we go and play in this big clearing up in the forest, it's really cool. Other than that, it's just normal baseball- hitting, catching, pitching..."

"Where do you play?" I asked.

Alice smiled.

"I pitch," she replied.

I was surprised- I'd expected one of the boys to be pitcher.

"I suppose I'll just be watching too, then," I said, slightly disappointed.

Alice nodded.

"So what are you doing now?" she asked me.

I smiled and felt my cheeks warm.

"I'm going to see Andy," I said.

Alice squealed again.

"You've hardly told me anything about last night," she complained. "Spill."

I rolled my eyes.

"I did tell you heaps. Then you started planning our wedding so I stopped,"

"You told me he said he loved you, and that you got _close_. How close is close?"

I decided to tell her. After all, she was quite experienced in these matters.

"He came over," I began, starting from the start, "And he... he was kind of upset, I think. He told me he didn't know who I was anymore. So I told him the whole story about my parents. And... and I said I loved him. And then he just, grabbed me. And we kissed. And he said he loved me too,"

I glanced at Alice. She looked like she was going to explode, but she didn't interrupt.

"And then I said we should go upstairs. So he carried me up, and he put me on the floor, and we kissed more. We kissed a lot," I explained.

Alice nodded quickly, and I continued.

"And then he, he asked if he could take my dress of-"

"He asked?"

"Well, not verbally. He sort of touched the button and looked at me, and I smiled, so he undid it. He undid all of them, and my dress just sort of fell off. And we kissed more. And then I took his t-shirt off him, and he lay on top of me."

Just remembering made me want Andy now, made me wish for his kiss and his touch on my burning hot skin.

"I told him I loved him. Again. He said he loved me too. And I told him... I said there was something else he should know. I wanted to tell him, what I am. But he said it didn't matter, to tell him later. So I didn't.

And then he checked if it was okay if he took of my jeans-"

Alice gripped the steering wheel tighter in her excitement.

"Don't get to excited," I said, "I asked him if he had protection, and he said no. Unlike you, things happen when I have sex."

Alice looked a little disappointed.

"Oh. Well, I suppose you did the right thing. Is that the end then?"

I was tempted to tell her yes, but she looked so disappointed.

"Not quite," I said, "Andy was so nice about it, and I felt bad that I'd said no, when he didn't pressure me or anything. And so I told him... that we could just, fool around a little."

Alice stared at me.

"No way!" she said.

"Way," I replied.

"Ju-ni-per, what happened to that innocence you used to have?"

I rolled my eyes and continued.

"So he took off his jeans, and then he pulled off mine. Then he took off my bra, too. And he kissed me and touched me and..." I trailed off. "Yeah, that's all." I finished.

"'That's all'?" Alice repeated. "So what, you just 'fooled around'? You didn't actually do it?"

I shook my head.

"Wow. You should tell Rose. She'll be impressed,"

I smiled.

We were almost at the shop by then. Alice told me she'd pick me up that night, around seven. I checked the clock when I got inside. That left six hours before I had to be ready. Plenty of time to go and see Andy.

I considered calling him first, but decided not to. I was sure he wouldn't mind me just coming over, and if he wasn't home then I would wait or come back, whichever. The rain was getting heavier now, and I pulled a hoodie over my jacket. I didn't want to turn up on Andy's doorstep looking like a drowned rat.

It didn't take me long to get there. I remembered where it was of course. I parked my scooter in the street and ran inside, sheltering under the veranda as I rang the door bell.

I heard footsteps inside, and a moment later Kathy opened the door.

"Juniper! It's lovely to see you again!"

She looked a lot better than the last time we'd spoken.

"Hi Kathy," I said enthusiastically.

"I suppose you're looking for Andy?" she asked.

I nodded, and she stepped backwards to let me in.

"He's in his room," she said. As it turned out, she didn't have to, because Andy had emerged and was grinning at me.

"Hi!" he said,

"Hi," I replied.

It sounded weird, but seeing him in his jeans and t-shirt felt strange now that I knew what was underneath.

Kathy had gone back to the kitchen to give us some privacy and Andy took my hand, pulling me into his room. The second we were in there, he pulled me in and we kissed.

"I missed you this morning," he said,

"You had me this morning," I reminded him, pushing his hair off his face to see deeper into his blue eyes.

He smiled at me, remembering.

I pulled him down onto his bed and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Juniper?" he said, "What was that other thing you wanted to tell me?"

I stopped kissing and sat up, looking at him. He suddenly looked confused, and worried.

"I think it's better if I show you," I said, "Do you mind if we go to the forest?"

"The forest?" he frowned, "Why do you want to go there?"

"Trust me," I said, holding his face in my hand.

We drove in Andy's car to the forest closest to town. It was still raining when we got there, but not quite as heavily as before. It didn't bother me as I got out of the car and continued on foot, deeper into the forest. Andy followed me. It showed how much he trusted me that he didn't ask questions, he just followed.

I led him in for quite a while, and then I stopped. The trees were ancient here, but spaced far apart.

I had asked Andy to bring his iPod and iPod speakers, and I told him to get them out now. He did, and he placed them on a rock, sheltering them from the rain with his body.

I sat next to him on the wet rock, and smiled. Then I took a deep breath, and began.

"Andy, I have to tell you something. Something important," I said, "You may not believe me, but hopefully you'll stay long enough for me to prove it to you. And hopefully when I have, you'll still love me. But Andy, will you promise me that you will just listen, and try to believe what I am telling you?"

I stared hopefully into his eyes.

He nodded.

"Of course," he said.

I smiled, and continued.

"Andy, you know how I told you my parents died four months ago?"

He nodded.

"Well, one of my parents, my mum, was not human." I looked out at the trees, not daring to look into his disbelieving face. "She was a sprite. A forest creature. She looked almost human, but she wasn't. And she had some... powers. Powers I have too."

He said nothing, as he'd promised, so I continued.

"I am a half sprite. My father was human." I said, "And so I am not as sprite as a real one would be. But I am different Andy. Look," I pulled my hair away from my ear, "Do you see the green inside? It's the same under my fingernails and in my belly button. And my ears are pointed, can you tell? It's not much, but it's there. I'm short and skinny because I'm half sprite. I'm a good singer because I'm half sprite. I will live longer than an average human. I'm... not normal Andy. But I'm still the same girl you fell in love with. I haven't changed. It's just that now you know the truth." I paused and looked at him. "Do you believe me?"

He stared into my eyes, bit his lip, and shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm sorry Juniper, but a part of me feels like you're making this up."

I dropped my eyes.

"I thought you might say that," I whispered.

I stood up.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, worried.

"No," I said, reaching for the iPod speakers. "I'm going to show you something. If you don't believe me after this, then you never will."

I pressed play. Soft music started playing. I sighed. _Clair de Lune_. I took a few steps away from Andy, and began to dance. He stared at me in confusion for a moment. Then the connection between the trees and me formed and they started to move, and his eyes widened. I made the trees spin around me, I made the leaves flutter and sway. Andy watched in awe as a branch swept down and stopped right next to him. With my hand, I nudged the branch under him and it picked him up. He didn't yell in terror, he just stared at me in amazement. I carried him up high, and then back down again, moving slowly so as not to scare him. With my other hand, I got a branch to pick me up, and I went up to join him. I sat on the branch comfortably, but he was wrapped up in leaves. Slowly, I spread my hand, and the leaves freed him. He held onto the branch tightly, his eyes never leaving my face. As the song finished, I brought our separate branches close and we descended slowly. The tree released us as the final note faded, and we stood there, facing each other. Neither of us spoke. I looked into his eyes, trying to read his expression, wanting to know how he was feeling. Was he terrified? Was he waiting for the right moment to run, screaming, back to the car? Was he angry that I'd kept this from him? Was he in some sort of denial and still didn't believe me?

Unable to take it any longer, I broke the silence.

"Andy?" I said.

He stared at me for a moment longer, and then he said.

"I... I can't believe it. I mean, I can, I just saw it but... it's hard to get your head around your girlfriend being a mythical creature."

That was almost a joke. He wasn't scared then.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked tentatively.

He shook his head.

"No. I understand that telling me this is a big deal for you. I mean, this is a big secret, right?"

I nodded quickly.

"You can't tell anyone," I said.

"I never would," he replied, and I believed him.

There was another silence.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a moment, and my heart sank.

"I meant what I said last night Juniper," he said, softly. "I will love you forever. And this, this is a little strange. But it's you, and so I love it. I wouldn't care if you were Frankensteins little sister. I love you for who you are, not what you are."

I started crying then, and I ran forward and threw my arms around him. He hugged me tightly back. And we stayed like that for a long, long time.

When we got back to Andy's house, I asked to use his phone. He said yes of course, and so I dialed a now familiar number.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Hey Al," I said.

"Oh, hey Juniper. Are you ready for baseball?"

"Yeah, about that..." I said.

I could almost see Alice's face falling.

"You can't come?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, no, I can." I assured her. "I was just wondering if you'd mind if Andy came too."

Silence. And then Alice shrieked, and I had to take the phone away from my ear to avoid hurting it.

"You told him! Oh my god! I can't believe it! How did he react?"

"He didn't believe me at first. Then i showed him... what I can do. And he said that he still loves me."

Alice shrieked again.

"That's sooo romantic!" she said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "So, do you mind if I invite him to the game?"

"Nah, I don't mind. Wait, have you told him about us?"

"Not yet," I admitted. "But I think he'll be able to handle it. I mean, he accepted the whole sprite thing pretty well."

"Well, if you think he'll be fine, feel free to invite him. I'll tell the others that you're both coming."

"Thanks Al. Andy will drive me, so I'll see you at your house,"

"Okay. See you later."

I said goodbye and disconnected. Then I went out to Andy's kitchen. I found him making himself a sandwich. His mum had gone out.

"You want one?" he asked me.

"No thanks," I said.

He smiled and put the ingredients away.

"Hey Andy?" I began.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about meeting some of my friends?"

"Those friends from outside town that you sing with?" he asked.

He'd remembered that. I had almost forgotten.

"Um, yeah, them. Well, when I said they were from outside town, they're not very far out. And when I said that one of them was Alice Cullen... well, in fact they're all the Cullens."

He turned to stare at me.

"The Cullens?" he asked. "_You're_ friends with the Cullens?"

"Promise not to freak out?" I asked.

"They're not sprites too, are they?" he asked warily.

"Not sprites," I said, speaking slowly and cautiously. "But not human either,"

Andy dropped his sandwich and went to sit down at the table. I sat down next to him, turning in my seat to face him.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"They're vampires." I said. I continued quickly, before he could say anything. "I know, it seems like I'm suddenly making up all this stuff, but you believe I'm a sprite, right? The Cullens are all vampires, but don't worry, they're what they call vegetarians. They don't eat people, so it's totally safe for them to go to our school and stuff."

I paused. He didn't say anything, so I guessed it was safe to continue.

"I know a lot about 'mythical' creatures, and so I knew they were vampires when I came here. I was going to confront them, but they found me first and told me that they were safe. We've been friends since then."

I paused again and looked at him.

"Vampires?" he managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically, "I know it's mean to put all this information on you."

"I'm still struggling to believe you," he said.

"Well, meeting them will help," I said brightly.

"Meeting them?"

"Oh, that's the other thing. They're playing baseball tonight, and I was invited. I asked if you could come too. Bella Swan is coming with Edward, so you won't be the only human."

Disbelief crossed his face.

"Vampires like baseball?" he asked.

I hid my smile, remembering Bella Swan saying the exact same thing. Unable to help myself, I repeated Edward's response.

"It's the American pasttime."


	23. Vampire Baseball

Andy drove us to the Cullens house, with me giving him directions. On the way, I told him more about sprites. He took in the information surprisingly well, and asked me lots of questions. It was like my first night with the Cullens all over again.

When we got there, and drove up the long driveway, I saw Andy's eyes widen as he took in the Cullens house.

"I know right," I said, "It's huge. They're really rich."

He nodded.

We pulled up and got out of the car. Alice and Jasper were there, standing out the front. I could see Esme emerging from the house, and Carlisle behind her, carrying a baseball bat and ball. They were all wearing vintage style baseball outfits.

"Hey Juniper!" Alice said, "Hi Andy!"

"Hi," Andy said uncertainly. "It's Alice right?"

"Oh, sorry," she said, laughing. "I forget, we don't even know each other. Juniper talks about you so much, I feel like I do."

Mortified, I stared open mouthed at Alice, who simply winked at me.

"Hello," Esme said, walking over to join us. "I'm Esme,"

"Hi," Andy replied, eyeing her cautiously, "I'm Andy,"

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Juniper has told us so much about you,"

I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"What is this, embarrass Juniper day?" I asked.

The Cullens and Andy laughed.

"Hello Andy," Carlisle said, joining us. "I'm Carlisle. You've met Alice and Esme. This is Jasper," Jasper nodded at Andy, who nodded back, "And here come Emmett and Rosalie,"

Emmett and Rose were coming out of the house, dressed in baseball gear similar to the others.

"Nice to meet you," Andy said to all of them.

I noticed Rose appraising Andy cooly. I realized I should have told her I was bringing him- she'd be offended I'd only told Alice. And possibly angry. After all, she didn't even want Bella to be there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's taking Bella. We'll meet them there," Carlisle replied. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Who's car are we taking?" Andy asked.

The Cullens all looked at each other.

"We're not taking a car," Emmett said, a small, mischievous smile on his lips.

"What? How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Running," Alice said, like it was the most obvious answer.

I raised my eyebrows.

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier?"

"Didn't know it would be a problem,"

"Alice, I get motion sickness in a car. Do you seriously expect me to piggyback all the way there."

"Well it only takes a few minutes." she said defensively.

I sighed, thinking. I didn't want to get a ride on one of the Cullens, and I doubted Andy would either. He'd only just met them for one thing. And he'd only learnt about the existence of vampires that afternoon.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

Emmett pointed in the general direction.

"Keep going pretty much straight that way and you reach the spot. Huge meadow, you can't miss it."

"Um... we'll meet you there," I said.

"What? You're going to walk? But it takes ages!"

"No, we're not walking," I said, glancing at Andy. "I want to try something."

Alice looked at me curiously.

"You guys go. If we're not there in ten minutes, head back and find us."

All the Cullens seemed curious and slightly disappointed that I wasn't up for being carried, but they agreed and left.

"How are we getting there?" Andy asked.

"Come with me," I said, and led him into the forest. When we got there, I pulled out my iPod.

"Um, Juniper? Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" he asked me uncertainly.

"Yeah, we are. Just stand still and don't do anything,"

I put my iPod in my ears, listening as the music began pumping through my body and the powerful connection was formed.

"Okay," I breathed, hardly able to hear myself over the music in my ears. "Just stay still, okay?"

And then I swept my hand down, causing a tree branch to rush towards him, stopping centimeters from his body. I curled my fingers and the leaves and twigs encircled him, holding his tightly. I thought I heard him yell but I wasn't sure. With my other arm I made another branch come down and pick me up. Just as I had earlier, I lifted us up. Then, concentrating very hard, I stretched as far as I could in the direction we were heading, and passed us to the next tree. The new branch held us tightly, and then whisked us through the air with as my hand glided quickly outwards. It passed us to the next tree, and then the next, like the present in a game of pass-the-parcel. I couldn't see Andy very well- we were moving quickly and all around me was a greenish blur- but I thought I saw him grinning at some point.

It was almost enjoyable, I had to admit. Rushing through the air, stopping suddenly and having a new branch wrap around you. I tried to make the transitions smoother as I got used to the feeling, careful to pass Andy and I at the same time. I couldn't have one of us getting lost or left behind.

It took less than ten minutes for us to reach the clearing. I knew it was the right one as soon as I saw it- we had just been picked up by a massive hemlock tree, and we broke out into the open to see a massive open field, more than twice the size of a normal baseball stadium.

I carefully lowered us to the ground. Alice and Jasper had noticed us- they were walking away from us with the ball, but when they saw Andy and I fly in out of the forest, they stopped and ran back.

"How did get here so fast?" Alice asked me.

I smiled at her.

"I flew," I said simply.

I turned to Andy to check if he was okay. A huge grin was plastered on his face, and the question died in my throat. Instead, I asked him,

"Was that fun?"

His breathing was heavy- from the adrenaline, I guessed, and he panted,

"Yes,"

I grinned back at him. Alice and Jasper had run off, about five hundred yards away, and were throwing the ball so fast I couldn't see it. Closer to us were Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, who were sitting on a bare outcrop of rock. Esme looked at us in surprise and then smiled when she saw us. I looked around for Carlisle, and saw him beginning to mark out the bases.

"You were quick," Emmett said in surprise as we approached them.

"Who knew flying was almost as fast as running," I replied.

"Flying?" he asked, confused. "You can't fly. Can you?"

"I'll have to show you some other time," I told him.

Esme was about to say something, when she got distracted by something behind us. I turned and saw Edward and Bella emerging from the exact spot Andy and I just had, except they were on the ground. Hand in hand, they started to walk towards us, Bella's head turning in every direction as she took in her surroundings.

Rose scowled and stood up, as did Esme and Emmett. Esme started towards them and Emmett followed, but Rose stalked off in the opposite direction. Andy looked at her in confusion, but I shook my head. I couldn't be bothered explaining Rose right then.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" I heard Esme ask.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett added.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation; they were too far away. I sat down on the rock, and Andy sat with me.

"You can meet Bella properly in a minute," I told him, "She's a bit of a novelty for the Cullens,"

He raised his eyebrows, then looked at Rose, who was standing away from us and admiring her fingernails.

"Is she okay?"

I grimaced.

"She's... not a big fan of Bella. Doesn't want her to know about them. In fact, I'm not sure she liked you being here either. Don't worry about her though. She'll come round,"

I looked in Rose's direction again.

'Maybe I should go and talk to her," I said. I hesitated though, reluctant to leave him.

"I'll be fine," he assured me. "They won't eat me,"

I smiled at the joke and stood up, making my way to where Rose stood.

"Hey," I said when I reached her.

"Hello," she said without looking at me.

"Mind if I join you?"

She shrugged.

"Do whatever you want," she said cooly.

I stood in front of her for a full minute. Eventually, she looked up from her fingernails, a frown on her face.

"What?" she said, annoyed.

"You should be nicer to Bella."

Rose put her head on the side.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she makes your brother happy." I said simply.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine," I said. "But you better be nice to Andy or I swear to god I will..." I trailed off, trying to think of a good threat, "I will put the wrong petrol in your car."

Rose stared at me.

"You wouldn't," she said.

I widened my eyes slightly.

"Fine, I'll be nice to your boyfriend. Although you're such a hypocrite."

I frowned confused.

"Why?"

"You're the one that won't get him laid," she said, and walked back to the others.

I smiled, shook my head, and followed her.

Alice had taken the liberty of introducing Andy to Bella- much to the embarrassment of them both, it appeared. The thunder had started up when Rose and I were talking, and so they were ready to start playing.

"I think we're watching," I whispered to Andy as we walked down to the field.

"Fine by me," he whispered back, "Look how fast they are,"

Alice, Emmett and Edward had all run ahead in front of us, so fast they were blurs. Esme was walking at Bella's slow pace just behind.

By the time Andy and I got there, the Cullens had split into teams. Esme was the referee, standing on the edge of the field. Edward, Carlisle and Alice were fielding- Edward had gone way out into left field, Carlisle was between the first and second bases and Alice was pitching. Jasper, Rose and Emmett were batting, but Jasper was catching for the fielding team. Emmett was first batter- he was swinging the aluminum bat around so quickly I could hardly see it. Andy and I took a spot near Rosalie, who, true to her word, smiled at him in a semi-friendly manner. Bella stood next to Esme.

"All right," Esme called out, "Batter up,"

Emmett took his stance and watched Alice. Alice stood perfectly still, then her hand flicked out. I didn't see the ball after it left her hand, until Jasper caught it.

"Was that a strike?" Bella said. She was whispering, but even I could hear her.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," Esme told her.

Jasper threw it back to Alice, who grinned briefly, and then pitched again. This time Emmett's swing connected, the bat smashing into the ball as loudly as the thunder. I suddenly understood why the thunderstorm was necessary.

The ball shot into the surrounding forest. Emmett took off, tearing around the bases. Carlisle shadowed him. Edward had run off after the ball the second it was hit.

Esme held her hand above her head, waiting.

Then Edward sprang from the trees, holding the ball and grinning.

"Out!" Esme said.

"Wow," Andy said, "They're good."

We continued to watch the inning. I got a headache watching them running so fast and trying to track the flight of the ball. Andy was mesmerized by it.

"I wish I was as good as them," he said wistfully.

"Have a bat," I said, "They'll go easy on you."

He hesitated, then stood up. Jasper was stepping up to were the plate would be.

"Mind if I have a hit?" Andy asked.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. So did Alice.

"Sure," he said.

He glanced at Alice and mouthed something, which looked like 'go easy'. Alice smiled, getting the message.

Andy stepped up to the plate and watched carefully. Alice did a slower, loopier ball. She obviously underestimated Andy, because it was a ball even I could hit, and he smashed it almost all the way to third base. Carlisle, who had started towards it at a human speed, suddenly sped up as Andy ran to first and then second. He did his cool sliding thing he had done in Gym class.

"Safe," Esme said clearly.

Eyes wide, Jasper stepped up for his go. He hit a ground ball toward Carlisle, who ran to it and raced him to first base. They collided, the sound like two rhinos. Neither of them were hurt of course. Andy made it to third base, and then home after Rose's low ball. They decided to count it as a run, and so Emmett's team were up by two, after Rose made it home.

Edward sprinted over, ready to bat. His eyes were wide with excitement, and for a moment he looked much younger than he was.

As the game continued, the score constantly changed. Occasionally Andy would have another go, but mostly he watched and sat with me, wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm. The Cullens shouted abuse at each other in a fun, non-serious kind of way, and Esme would occasionally call them to order.

After a while, I was freezing- despite Andy's warm arms- and just a little bit bored.

"Do you mind if we leave?" I asked Andy.

"No, that's fine," he said.

We said goodbye to the Cullens and Bella, and left. I was confident that I could find my way back to the Cullens house, so I decided to take a longer, more rounded route, so as to make the ride last longer. Putting in my iPod, I picked up Andy and myself, and we were flung into the forest. We soared through the trees with ease, the sounds of the baseball game still loud behind us.

I didn't need to concentrate as hard this time, and I realized that as long as I kept the movement with my arms and hands, I could think about anything I wanted. Experimentally, I tried to talk to Andy.

"Hey!" I yelled, over the wind rushing past my ears as we soared above the ground. "Having fun?"

Andy looked at me and laughed. I laughed too, absent-mindedly brushing my hair out of my face. I didn't realize until it was too late that I used the same arm to do it that I was using to carry Andy. He rushed towards me head, a look of terror replacing his smile. Panicking, I flung the arm away from myself, spreading my fingers as I did so. Andy was pulled away from me, and then the leaves freed him and he plummeted towards the ground. Panicking again that I might lose him, I spread my fingers on the hand holding me, and suddenly I was falling to earth as well. My scream was forced back down my throat as the ground twirled below me. Without even thinking about it, I hugged myself. The second I did that, a tree crashed down under me, branches grabbing at my legs and slowing my fall. I dropped gently into a bed of leaves and ferns. I must have fallen ten meters, but I didn't have a scratch.

I stood up slowly, afraid of falling over. The world spun and I sat down again, and tried a second time. This time I managed to stay upright.

"Andy?" I called. "Andy? Are you alright?"

"Juniper?"

The relief from hearing Andy's voice washed over me and I smiled.

"I'm here," I called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. I heard a rustling, and then Andy emerged out of the forest. I resisted the urge to laugh. He was covered head-to-toe in mud. Leaves and twigs stuck to him. He wiped his face, mud splattering everywhere.

"Luckily, I landed in a giant mud puddle," he said sarcastically.

I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," I said sincerely. "I got distracted. It won't happen again."

"Good," he said, "My mum will kill me if I ruin all my shirts."

I laughed at that, and he joined in.

"Are you ready to go again?" I asked him.

He pretended to take a deep breath and square his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm ready." he said.

I didn't let anything distract me this time as I picked us up and carefully passed us from tree to tree. I knew it would be beginning to get dark soon, and I had an idea.

"Why don't we take a bit of a detour?" I asked. "We could go up one of these giant trees, and wait for the sunset. That is, if you don't mind being covered in mud a little longer?"

Andy grinned, his white teeth contrasting with the brown covering his face.

"What's a few extra minutes matter?" he said.

And so, carefully, I started to carry us higher. My arms were beginning to ache, and it turned out that climbing was harder than just moving forwards. And so I stopped for a moment and lowered Andy and I onto a thick branch.

"I need to stretch my arms," I said. "I won't be a second,"

"No problem," Andy said.

As I stretched and moved my sore arms, he patiently waited and looked around at the forest. We were up high enough to be able to see at least a mile of forest stretched out around us.

"I think the Cullens are coming back too," he said. "Look,"

I looked were he was pointing. Sure enough, I saw someone running through the forest at typical vampire pace.

'Why are they coming from that direction?" I wondered aloud. "We came from over there, and the Cullen's house it further that way," I pointed.

I looked back at where I had glimpsed the vampire. I saw them again through a gap in the trees. There was more than one, possibly three. One had flaming red hair- the easiest to spot by far. I watched them getting closer.

"Those aren't the Cullens," I said quietly.

"Then who-" Andy began.

I quickly held up my hand to silence him. These were other vampires. And it was a pretty sure bet they weren't vegetarians. If they found Andy and me, they might kill us. Especially if they were hungry...

"Andy, be quiet and don't move," I whispered.

He did as I asked, becoming completely still. I did the same, straining my ears for sounds of their approach. I didn't move my head- their ears might pick it up, even over the distance- but my eyes darted around, trying to catch a glimpse of that flaming red hair. I glanced at Andy. All the colour had drained from his face as his eyes watched the forest around us. He looked at me, fear in his eyes. I tried to look reassuring, but it was hard when any movement of my face was a risk.

Unable to see them or hear them, I cautiously moved my head in the direction they'd been coming from. The second I did that, they broke out from the trees below us. They were running with speed and grace, their bare feet moving quickly over the uneven ground. There were three of them, a woman and two men. The red head was the woman- I thought I could hear her talking to one of the others, but I wasn't sure. As they got closer, I held my breath. I knew that we were far from safe up in the tree. It would be no problem for them to reach us if they wanted too. And just because they couldn't hear us, they could see us if they were to look up. And if they didn't, they always had their sense of smell...

I heard the far off sound of the baseball match. The vampires heard it to; simultaneously they adjusted their course slightly. They were heading for the Cullens. As they passed under our tree I almost shut my eyes, willing myself to be invisible. But I kept them open, and they passed us without stopping, not noticing our smell or the sound of our hammering hearts.

Neither Andy nor I moved for a good ten minutes after they had left. When I finally did dare to adjust my uncomfortable position on the branch, I did so carefully, listening hard for any sounds of their return. I heard none, but still I was cautious. I hadn't heard them coming either.

"I think they're gone," I whispered, looking at Andy.

He was still as white as a ghost.

"T-they weren't good vampires, were they?"

He had noticed that they were vampires. _And_ that they were obviously not civilized, like the Cullens were. Under my fear, I was impressed.

"No," I said, daring to raise my voice to normal speaking volume. "I think they were nomads. Vampires that wander around, feeding," I watched him flinch.

"They were heading for the Cullens," I said, looking in the direction we'd come from, where the nomadic vampires had just gone.

"Will they be okay?" Andy asked.

"Yes. There's seven of them, and only three nomads. Those vampires won't try to pick a fight. They'll be fine."

I was very sure that nothing could go wrong; after all, it wasn't like the nomads could feed on the Cullens, so what was the point in attacking them. Then I realized. Andy realized at the same moment, because we turned to each other and said the same thing.

"Bella!"


	24. The Only One Left

Neither Andy nor I knew what to do. We couldn't return to warn the Cullens; even if we did meet the nomads, which was highly unlikely, we would be in danger ourselves. And there was no way I was putting Andy in the path of thirsty vampires.

But how could we return to the Cullens house, drive home, wait for news, when we knew that Bella's life could be in danger? Of course, with all seven Cullens to protect her, chances were she'd be okay. But something could go wrong. She could have wandered off by herself, or just with Edward, and found the nomads. They'd be outnumbered- three vampires could taken down even Edward. And Bella would be powerless- she couldn't fight, she couldn't run away, she had no way to defend herself.

So what could we do.

"We have to go back," Andy said.

I shook my head.

"I'm not putting you in danger,"

"Juniper-"

"No!" I said angrily. "Do you think I'm going to let you go anywhere near those vampires. They're dangerous, Andy, more so than you seem to realize. They will kill you so fast, you won't even see if coming. That's if you're lucky. I hear some nomads like to play with their food,"

He gulped, and I knew I'd won.

"But we can't do nothing!" he tried.

I sighed.

"I know. But I don't know what we can do."

Andy frowned, thinking.

"Will any of them have a phone on them,"

"Possibly," I said, "Alice might. But I don't have a phone on me,"

"Neither. We could go back to the house and get one," he suggested.

I knew that by the time we got back and made the call, it would be too late. But I agreed anyway. Because my priority was getting Andy out of danger, and the sooner I had him out of the forest, the better.

I carefully carried us back. All the fun had gone; now it was just painful, tiring work. I was relieved when we got back to the edge of the lawns surrounding the Cullen's house. I lowered us to the ground and we hurried to Andy's car. I found his phone in the glove box and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Alice, there's three vampires in the forest. You have to get Bella out of there, now!" I said, talking so fast I could hardly understand myself, but Alice caught every word.

"Yeah, we know," she said flatly.

"They found you?"

"Yes,"

Alice's tone scared me.

"And?"

She seemed to sigh.

"Have you heard of trackers?"

The term seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure.

"No," I said.

"They're hunters. They'll pick a target, and stop at nothing to get to them,"

I suddenly felt dizzy. I sunk to my knees, sitting on the damp ground.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I could hear Andy talking but I ignored him.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked Alice.

"Phoenix. Jasper and I are going to take her."

Phoenix? "Isn't that obvious?"

"That's the idea."

I understood now. But I still thought it didn't sound safe.

"Do you need help?"

"No. The last thing we need is another human for him to target,"

This comment stung.

"I'm not a human," I said defensively.

"Maybe not, Juniper," Alice said, "But I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. Stay with Andy. They're still in the area. Concentrate on protecting him."

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Okay," I whispered.

And the line went dead.

"What is it? What's happening?"

Andy's frantic questioning started again.

"We have to get out of here," I said, standing up and getting into the passenger seat of the car.

"Why?" Andy asked, getting in the driver's side.

I waited until he started the engine and started to drive towards the main road before I answered.

"One of the vampires is stalking Bella. He's going to try and kill her. The Cullens are protecting her. They've taken her to Phoenix. She'll be safe with them." I reassured him. "But the vampires are still around. It's best if we just get home."

"Why? Shouldn't we help the Cullens and Bella?" Andy asked.

I smiled at him.

"We won't be any help," I said. I only half believed this- while Andy wouldn't be able to help them, I certainly could. "And the vampires are dangerous. They'll kill anyone that gets between them and Bella, if they have the chance."

It was getting dark now, and I couldn't help glancing around nervously as we drove back towards Forks.

"Will they be okay?" Andy asked me.

"They'll be fine. They can handle this," I said. He didn't seem reassured, so I added. "We'll be okay too, Andy. Nothing will hurt us,"

He smiled at me.

"I know," he said, "I believe you,"

The trust in his eyes almost made tears well up in mine. Because I wasn't sure that we were safe. And I felt terrible for getting Andy involved in this. Before he met me, Andy had been a normal teenager. Now, he was with a sprite, returning to civilization after meeting vampires and waiting for these vampires to inform us if their human friend had been killed. I was unbelievably selfish to have dragged him into all this. Edward and I were as bad as each other- both intruding on the otherwise normal lives of humans. But even though I knew what I had done was wrong, I couldn't make myself regret it entirely. Because I also knew, by the way that Andy looked at me, that he wanted to be here, by my side. Despite everything, he still loved me. And it was because of this that I would do anything to ensure that he was safe. Whatever it took, I would look after him.

Because he was the only one I had left.


	25. The Letter Goodbye

When I woke up, I was in Andy's bed. I was still wearing the clothes I'd worn the day before. I only noticed now how dirty they were, stained with grass and mud.

I lay there, listening to Andy's breathing beside me and letting the memories of the day before wash over me slowly, each piece falling into place in my mind.

Andy had driven us back here. His mum was home, and he had quickly made an excuse for her to stay there, saying he was going to cook dinner for us. He had done so. I was sure that in other circumstances I would have loved Andy's cooking, but I hardly tasted it, thinking only of the Cullens.

Andy's mum noticed how quiet and distant I was. She thought I looked sick. Andy quickly agreed, and told me to go and lie down. I had done so without argument. Lying on Andy's bed, sleep had not come. My mind filled with worry; the more I thought about it, the closer I got to hysteria, imagining all the things that could go wrong. Then I forced myself to calm down, reassuring myself. But then the worry would return, and it would start all over again. It had been a long time before I fell asleep. I heard Kathy cleaning up the dinner plates, heard the TV being turned on. I heard quiet murmurs of conversation. I heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway and going into another room- Kathy, going to bed. Not long after I heard the TV being turned off and the slightly louder footsteps of Andy coming down the corridor. I closed my eyes as he came in, pretending to be asleep. I opened one eye to look at him. He took of his shoes, then his shirt and his jeans. He laid down next to me, wearing only his boxers. I listened to his breathing, hearing it become deep and even as he fell asleep. And then I did, too.

I sat up slowly and got out of the bed. My clothes felt stiff on me. I busied myself finding something else to wear in Andy's room. I found a light blue t-shirt. I took of my crumbled jeans and t-shirt and slipped the cool cotton of Andy's shirt over my head.

Now I was in clean clothes, I sat on the bed and watched Andy sleep. But that couldn't distract me from the fresh torrent of worries pervading my head. Alice and Jasper would be in Phoenix by now; they wouldn't take long to get there. I wondered what they were doing. I wondered what the rest of the Cullens were doing. I desperately wanted to call one of them, but knew that I shouldn't. They were all stressed out enough without me adding to it.

Even though I could do nothing to help them, I couldn't help thinking about it, wondering what their plan was, if it would work. I knew that Bella would be okay. She had to be. In truth, I was more worried about Edward. If Bella was the vampire's target, than what he really wanted was Edward. Because Bella was nothing really- a human, weaker than most, not exactly a challenge. But a revenge-crazed Edward... that would be fun. If you were an obsessive vampire stalker, that was.

I felt so useless, so frustratingly useless. I wanted to help. There must be _something_ I could do.

I could go to Phoenix. I could help Alice and Jasper protect Bella. I knew they could do it, but I wanted to be there. And if James came... I was confident I could look after myself. I was a sprite- James would want a humans blood more than mine. He wouldn't try to kill me, unless he considered me a threat. Which he wouldn't of course.

It would be easier to defend myself in Forks. There weren't as many trees in Phoenix. No way was I getting carried around by a cactus. But I could help. I knew I could help. Alice and Jasper couldn't even go outside during the day in Phoenix.

I went to wake Andy, to tell him that In was going to go to the airport. I could call them and get some last minute tickets. Andy might drive me there.

Then I stopped. Andy wouldn't drive me to the airport and leave me. He'd try to stop me, or insist on coming, either one. Nothing I could say would stop him.

I leant down over his sleeping figure and softly kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Andy," I whispered, "I'll be back soon."

My scooter was at the shop. I needed it to get to the airport. Kathy had already left for work when I left Andy's house, and so I ran home, carrying my dirty t-shirt and shoes, wearing my jeans and Andy's t-shirt, my bare feet slapping on the wet pavement.

When I got there, I flew around the shop, throwing things into a bag. I wouldn't need much, just some clothes, my toothbrush, my phone, some money.

Once I had everything I called the airport. There was a flight to Phoenix leaving in an hour. Check in was in forty minutes. I hesitated, then took the tickets. Then I sprinted outside, got on my scooter, and left.

I sped all the way there. There wasn't much traffic, and what there was I dodged. A lot of people tooted me as I cut them off and swerved around them, but I ignored them.

I left my scooter on the sidewalk in front of the terminal. I saw a traffic director approaching me, to tell me I couldn't park there. I grabbed my bag and ran into the terminal, quickly getting lost amoung the throngs of people.

I didn't have any language that I needed to check in. I went and picked up my ticket and waited in the terminal waiting room, anxiously tapping my feet on the ugly carpet, my hands gripping the edge of the plastic seat. Andy would be awake my now. He probably hadn't worked out where I was- he would think I'd gone home. I checked my phone, but he hadn't called. He wasn't worried yet, then.

It seemed to take forever for the flight to board. Once we were on board we had to wait for ages for the plane to take off. I watched the air hostess demonstrate putting on the lifejacket impatiently. My feet resumed their tapping as the plane slowly inched down the runway. The man next to me glanced at me over his newspaper, forehead crinkled in annoyance. I ignored him and kept on tapping.

The flight wasn't long. We touched down in Phoenix and I sprinted through the airport. I went to the taxi terminal, and while I waited for a taxi to arrive, I called Alice. She answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Alice. Where are you?"

"Juniper? We're in Phoenix, I told you, what are you-"

"No, where in Phoenix? A hotel?"

"Yes. But why-"

"Which one?"

There was silence.

"You're not..." Alice trailed off. "Juniper, I told you _not_ to come."

"I know." I said, "But I felt so useless, I had to come and help you... what hotel are you staying in?"

I heard her sigh.

"Stay at the airport. I'll get Jasper to come and get you,"

I bit my lip. Had I made Alice angry. Would Jasper be annoyed. Had I done nothing but inconvenience them?"

"Okay," I said, "See you soon. And Alice-"

I started to ask her if she was angry, but the line was already dead. I stood outside the terminal, my bag clutched in one hand, and sighed. I had wanted so much to help, but now I thought I'd just made everything worse.

Jasper came and picked me up in a car with windows to blacked out, I didn't know it was him until he wound down the window and called out to me. I was sitting on the pavement, the sun beating down on my back. I was glad to get into the air conditioned car.

"So," Jasper said as we pulled out of the airport. "You decided to come?"

I nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I just felt so useless..."

He didn't look at me. I sighed and looked out the window.

The hotel wasn't far from the airport. I wondered if they'd done that on purpose, in case they had to leave quickly. Jasper had to drive into the underground car park and take the elevator up from there, to avoid the sunlight. We went up to fourth floor and along a corridor that smelt like air freshener over cigarette smoke. Jasper knocked on the door to one of the rooms. It was opened by Alice. She seemed relieved to see Jasper. He walked in ahead of me. I came in slowly, trying to read Alice's expression. Was she still angry at me?

She stepped back to let me in, her face expressionless. I walked in and followed her into the room. The TV was on, Jasper had sat down on the couch and was looking at it, but his eyes weren't focussing and when it went to commercials his face didn't change.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Asleep," Alice replied. She pointed to a closed door.

"Oh," was all I said. I looked at the TV, pretending to watch the daytime TV chat show. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Alice. She looked at the TV as well, eyes glazed. We stood in silence for a moment, and then I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Alice, I'm sorry!" I said, "I know you told me not to come, and I know I shouldn't have, but I felt so useless in Forks, and I just wanted to help, and I thought maybe I could, and-" I broke off.

Alice was looking at me, but her expression hadn't changed.

"Are you angry?" I asked her, bracing myself for the answer. "Do you wish I didn't come?"

Alice sighed, and I thought for a minute she was going to say yes. Then she smiled, weakly.

"Actually," she said, "I'm kind of glad you're here. I need someone to cheer me up,"

She smiled at Jasper.

"You're not exactly a bundle of laughs, are you?"

He turned around, mouth open in mock offense.

"I'm great fun," he said.

Alice laughed and then her body tensed and her eyes clouded. Jasper was up in an instant, placing a pencil in her hands and paper on the coffee table in front of her. Eyes looking at something neither Jasper or I could see, she sketched what looked like a room. Jasper and I watched over her shoulder.

I tried to work out what the room was, but at that moment Bella's door had opened, and she came out. She looked tired, even though she'd been sleeping. She didn't seem surprised that I was there; she just looked at me. She stood next to Jasper, looking over Alice's shoulder.

"Did she see something more?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR." Jasper replied.

"She'd seen this room before?" I asked.

Jasper nodded.

I continued to watch Alice as she sketched in the details of the room.

"The phone goes there,"

My head spun around to look at Bella, her hand quivering slightly as she pointed at the picture.

"That's my mother's house." Bella said, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

Alice leapt up and went to the her phone, her fingers a blur as she dialed. Bella sunk onto the couch. Jasper sat next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. I was surprised at the contact- Jasper was normally so careful around humans. Bella's eyes were almost unfocused- she stared off into the distance, not even seeming to notice Jasper's hand on her shoulder.

I could hear Alice talking to Edward. She was talking to fast for me to understand the whole conversation, but I could pick up the key words- 'Bella', 'safe', 'tracker', 'Seattle'.

She hung up and looked at Bella, still motionless on the couch.

"Bella," she said, "Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" The sudden desperation in Bella's eyes hurt to look at.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother... he came here for my mother, Alice!" There was hysteria in her voice now, bubbling to the surface.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe." Alice assured her.

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love... Alice, I can't-" she broke off, but her voice was defeated.

"We'll catch him Bella." Alice said.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

I looked at Alice. Alice looked at Jasper. Jasper nodded, and the waves of calmness that I always felt when I was near Jasper suddenly doubled and I felt a lazy smile spreading over my face. bella's eyes closed, then snapped open and she stood up abruptly.

"I don't want to go back to sleep!" she snapped, and stormed out of the room.

The calmness disappeared as quickly as it had come and I was myself again.

"Should we follow her?' I asked tentatively.

Alice shook her head.

"She needs to be alone for a while," she said.

A while turned out to be about four hours. I watched the television with Alice and Jasper, none of us knowing what was happening. After a while Jasper left to check out of the hotel. The phone rang soon after and I almost jumped at the sound in the silence of the room. It was Edward again. This time I caught more of the words- they were boarding their plane. bella emerged again, probably to know what Edward was calling to say. Alice told her they'd land at nine forty five. That was only a few hours away.

"We're relocating closer to your mothers house," Alice's words caught my attention.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

Alice hesitated.

"It's not that we don't appreciate you coming Juniper. But I think it's best you go back to Forks. You should be at school, and with Andy..." She saw my expression. "Juniper, it's for the best."

"I'm staying with you Alice." I said. "Don't try to argue."

She sighed, and I knew I hadn't heard the end of it, but she left it.

The phone rang again. I looked at it in surprise. Alice answered it immediately.

"Hello? No, she's right here."

Your mother, she mouthed, and handed the phone to Bella.

"Hello?" Bella said. Then she sighed. "Calm down mum," she said, starting to walk away from Alice and me.

Alice went back to the couch to wait for Jasper. I heard Bella's reassuring voice continue in the next room. Curious, I went to the door, listening.

"Mum?" she asked, like she'd lost connection.

Then her whole body tensed. She was silent for a moment, then she said, her voice strained.

"No, Mum, please stay where you are."

Why did she sound so scared, her voice a whisper?

"Mum, please listen to me." she said after another long pause.

Her voice was still strained and terrified.

Alice looked towards me, her face worried. I frowned at her.

"Yes." Bella said. Then, "Yes," again.

"Mum, trust me." she said. Her voice was just as scared as before.

A "No," and then a few more "Yes"s, followed by a "Thank you mum. I love you mum." And then she hung up.

I watched as she stood, frozen, for over a minute. My mind was processing what I'd heard, the information falling into place in my mind.

It hadn't been her mother. That much was clear. Which meant it must be the tracker. Which meant Bella was doing what the tracker told her to.

Which meant she was going to die.

When Bella finally moved, I quickly went to sit next to Alice on the couch.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "She's fine. A bit stressed, but fine."

I didn't know why I was lying to Alice. I just felt it wasn't right to tell Alice the truth. That was something Bella had to do.

She emerged a few minutes later, her face lifeless. She told Alice that her mum was worried. Well, that might be true. Then she asked Alice to give her mother a letter that she was going to write. Alice agreed of course, and Bella sat down at the hotel room desk and wrote a short letter, her hand shaking and her writing hardly legible. I couldn't see any of the words from my place next to the couch. But I knew the letter wasn't for her mother. It was for Edward. It was saying goodbye.


	26. Chasing Bella

I couldn't look at either of them. Alice was watching me curiously. She knew I knew something. Bella didn't seem to be aware of anything- she was still as blank and lifeless as before. The pain in her eyes was hard enough to look at. Combined with the knowledge of what she was going to do, I could hardly stand in the same room as her without wanting to scream.

I was glad when she went into her bedroom. She was afraid of being around Alice, I guessed. Afraid she'd give herself away.

But what was she going to do? I had to know. I had to talk her out of it. Quietly I stood up. Alice turned to look at me. Jasper was still checking out of the hotel.

"I'm just going to check she's alright." I said, and walked to Bella's room. I shut the door quietly behind me.

Bella looked up as I entered. She had expected Alice, and her eyes were guilty. When she saw it was me, her face went blank again, and she stared at me, saying nothing. I bit my lip, wondering how to begin.

"Don't say anything," I began. I took a deep breath. "I know it wasn't your mother on the phone."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but I held up my hand.

"What did he tell you to do Bella?" I asked, my voice an urgent whisper. "Why haven't you told Alice?"

I slowly lowered my hand, signaling for her to speak. When she did, her voice was small and strained.

"He has my mum," she said, "He'll hurt her unless... unless I do what he says."

Suddenly it all made sense. I closed my eyes, letting myself slide down the wall.

"What's he asked you to do?" I asked, without opening my eyes.

She hesitated.

"If Alice finds out, he'll hurt her-"

"I won't tell Alice, or Jasper, or anyone," I said, "Just tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"He told me to go to his mothers house, and to call the number next to the phone. He's going to take me to my old ballet studio and..." her voice trailed off.

I cradled my head in my hands. I couldn't see a way out of this. The tracker would know if Bella brought the Cullens with her. And Bella's mum would die. I was sure of it. But I couldn't let Bella just play right into his hands. How could I do that to Edward? How could I ever look at him again if she was killed, and I'd known all along?

I looked up into her brown eyes. There was a desperation in there, a desperation I understood.

"I'll help you," I said. "I promise not to tell Alice, but you have to let me come with you. He doesn't know me, he won't consider me a threat. And you can't do this on your own."

She frowned.

"No," she said, "I'm not letting you get hurt because of me. I'm not letting any of you get hurt."

"Bella," I said, exasperated. "I won't. He won't hurt me. Not straight away anyway. And besides, I have a plan."

She looked at me hopefully.

"You do?"

I nodded, trying to look convincing.

"Yes. Once we get away from Alice and Jasper. But you have to tell me how to do that."

She nodded.

"I can do that."

I nodded too.

"Okay. Now make sure you act natural. Alice will try to stop you if she thinks somethings wrong. If you want your mother kept alive, don't let her get suspicious."

Bella nodded, with more determination.

"Okay."

I sighed. I had no confidence in Bella. She could hardly walk without falling over. She had no hope of getting away from Alice and Jasper, with or without my help.

If she did succeed- which she wouldn't- I would help her. I was the only one that may be able to get both her and her mother out of this alive. But if worse came to worse, I would save Bella before her mother. Because the temporary pain in Bella's eyes would be easier to bear than the everlasting pain in Edward's.

I left Bella, returning to the lounge room.

"She's fine, just a little tired." I said in Alice's direction. When Alice didn't reply, I looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over- she sat at the desk, rocking gently from side to side.

"Alice!" Jasper was suddenly by her side, loosening her crushing grip on the table.

"What did you see?" he asked her.

Bella emerged from the room, a sudden fear in her eyes. We were thinking the same thing. Was it too late for her mother?

"Bella." Alice said.

"I'm here," Bella replied. But Alice hadn't been asking a question. She had seen what was going to happen. She had seen Bella at the ballet studio. My heart hammered inside my chest. Had she seen me there with her?

Alice's eyes cleared and she gave her head a tiny shake.

'What did you see?" Bella asked. Her voice was flat, uncaring, almost bored. Had she not listened when I told her to act naturally.

Jasper glanced at me sharply, sensing my frustration and wondering at the cause of it. His eyes darted to Bella, confused my her nonchalance. A fresh wave of calmness washed over me.

"Nothing really," Alice said, her voice calm, convincing. "Just the same room as before."

She knew something. I know she did.

She looked at Bella, her expression becoming smooth and pleasant.

"Do you want any breakfast?"

Bella shook her head.

"I'll eat at the airport." Bella's voice was calm now, I noticed with relief. She was in control of her emotions. She left the room again, and a few moments later I heard the sound of running water.

Alice had gone to sit on the couch. Jasper went to sit next to her. Their mouths hardly moved and I couldn't hear any words, but the soft murmurs coming from their direction told me they were talking. Was Alice telling Jasper what she'd seen- telling him that we were going to fail, Bella was going to die? Was she telling him I was going to betray them?

Suddenly Alice stood up.

"You should call Andy, Juniper." she said.

I flinched away from the sound of Andy's name. I had been fighting to control the guilt that had been threatening to overflow, but now I was overcome. Tears sprang to my eyes and I turned away.

"I can't," I said.

"Juniper, he'll be worried, he has to know you're okay."

"Will you call him?" I asked her. "Please?"

Alice nodded and went to the phone. She went into the bedroom and I heard her reassuring voice.

I couldn't talk to Andy. He'd be so angry that I had left him, left him without even saying goodbye. Things had been so perfect between us, now they were ruined once again by me and my stupid secrets. When would I learn to trust him? But a part of me could not regret my decision to leave without him, because there was no way I would want him in Phoenix, anywhere near the tracker. He was too important to be put in danger.

Alice came out of the room.

"He wanted to talk to you. I said you were busy." she said.

I nodded. "Thank you. What else did he say."

"He said you shouldn't have left without him. He said he would have come with you. He wanted to come, but I convinced him to stay in Forks."

I nodded again. "Thanks. I don't want him in danger."

Alice smiled. "Nothing bad in going to happen Juniper. Edward will look after Bella. We'll catch the tracker."

I looked into her eyes and almost told her everything. Then I bit my lip, looked away and nodded.

Alice looked at me curiously, but said nothing.

We went to the airport. I sat in the back seat with Bella, staring out the window. Alice sat in the front seat. Her eyes continuously darted to look at Bella behind her sunglasses.

Their plane was landing in terminal four. Bella was familiar with the airport and led the way. I hoped she had a plan, and a good one. Alice and Jasper were watching her every move. It would be impossible to get away from them.

We waited in the arrivals lounge. I hated airports- they had a smell that was so unnatural my entire body seemed repelled by it. Alice offered to go and get breakfast with Bella. She declined. I did too, when she asked me. I had a feeling that the moment we got breakfast might be the moment that Bella and I would run. Although I doubted we would make it very far.

Suddenly bella spoke.

"I think I'll eat now."

Alice stood.

"I'll come with you."

I stood to, knowing without Bella telling me that this was it.

"I'll go. I might get something for myself." I said casually.

Alice hesitated. I realized what she was thinking- not that I was going to betray them, but that it was safest for her or Jasper to be with them at all times.

"Jasper, do you mind coming too?" I asked. "To, you know..." I trailed off.

They got the message. Jasper stood and walked besides us, his hand on Bella's back as if he were guiding her. I watched her carefully as she showed a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes. We were out of Alice's line of sight when Bella pointed to the rest rooms.

"Do you mind?" she asked jasper.

He hesitated.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"I'll be right here." Jasper told me.

I nodded, smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring way. He smiled back, so trustingly it made my stomach twist with guilt.

As soon as we were inside and out of Jasper's sight, I hissed to bella.

"So what's the plan?"

She pointed to the other side of the bathroom. "Two exits."

That was it, the genius plan? We were going to run out of a bathroom and hope Jasper wouldn't wonder where we'd gone.

"That's all you've got?" I asked her.

Her voice was urgent. 'We don't have time, come on!"

Realizing she was right, I followed her out of the second door. We sprinted across to the elevator, Bella going slower than me. Squeezing into the packed elevator we went down to level one. As soon as we got there, we were off again, zigzagging through the crowd and out onto the street. There were no taxis in sight. We had no time to wait- Jasper would have realized we were gone by now. He could easily follow our scent.

Bella's face was pale, her hair a mess, her eyes wide with a crazy wildness. Suddenly she rushed forwards and jumped into a shuttle bus for the Hyatt.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled. But the bus doors were closing, the engine was starting. I sprinted towards it as it started to move.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed at the bus, but it was driving away. I ran after it, my breath coming in short bursts as I struggled to keep up. The bus was pulling away from me, speeding up as it left the airport. And then it was gone, and I had lost her.

I realized that this had been Bella's plan all along- she had never wanted me to go with her, she had only agreed to let me come so I wouldn't tell Alice and Jasper.

Well she wasn't getting away from me that easily.

I caught sight of a car driving towards me, and quickly stuck out my thumb. It slowed and stopped, the window going down on the drivers side.

The car was full of young, 20 something year old men. Normally I wouldn't even consider getting into a car with them by myself.

"Need a ride?" They asked me.

"Yeah," I opened the back door and got in. "I'll give you 20 dollars if you follow that Hyatt bus."

They laughed. "Serious?" the driver asked.

I pulled the money out of my pocket, waving it in front of his face.

"You want it or not?" I asked.

The glanced at his friends, shrugged, and then started driving. He sped out of the airport car park and in a moment we were behind the bus. I got out my phone and switched it on for the first time since arriving in Phoenix. I had over fifteen missed calls, most of them from Andy. But I had no time to worry about that now. I dialed Alice's number. She picked up straight away.

"Juniper?"

"Alice, Bella's gone to meet the tracker. She's going to her mother's house. I'm right behind her in a car."

"Okay. I'm at the airport. Edward's plane is going to land in the next five minutes. Jasper followed your scents, but he lost it in the car park."

I closed my eyes, the guilt threatening to overflow once more. "Alice, I'm sorry-"

"We can talk about that later. Can you keep following Bella."

"Yes. I won't lose her." Not a second time.

"Good. Call me again when you know where her mother's house is. We'll be there as fast as we can."

"Okay." I said.

There was a beep as she hung up.

My traveling companions were looking at me strangely.

"So, where exactly are you heading?" One of them asked me.

"To join the circus." I replied, looking out the window.

He laughed. "No seriously, what was all that about a tracker."

I didn't need this, didn't need this random asking me questions.

"It's got nothing to do with you!" I said angrily.

"Woah, easy, just asking a question. Jesus." he looked at me strangely.

"Oi, be nice to Tye or you can walk to the Hyatt." the driver said, watching me in the rearview mirror.

I shook my head and looked out the window again. The driver and the guy in the front seat started talking about some girl. Tye stayed silent. I continuously glanced at the Hyatt bus, cursing inwardly when another car blocked my view.

We reached the drive of the Hyatt. An employee of the hotel stopped our car.

"Excuse me sir, you can't drive in here. It's for Hyatt shuttle buses and taxis only."

"We're just dropping someone off man." the driver said.

The bus had continued driving, getting further away from me.

"I'm sorry sir, but Hyatt policy-"

"It's fine, I'll walk," I said, getting out of the car. "Thanks for the lift."

To the surprise of the guys in the car and the Hyatt employee, I started running up the driveway. The bus had stopped at the doors, and a few passengers were getting out. I saw Bella's brown hair and pale skin, saw her jump out of the bus and go straight to a taxi that a couple were getting out of. I ran faster, trying to reach her before she left, but just as I was within shouting distance Bella shut the door and the taxi drove off.

"Shit!" I said loudly. The Hyatt guests and staff looked at me in disapproval.

I had lost her again. She was going to be killed and it was all my fault.

Then another taxi pulled up. A group of four women got out. I ran over to it, threw money at the driver and slid into the back seat. The women stared at me.

"Follow that taxi!" I yelled. If I wasn't so stressed I would have enjoyed how like the movies it was.

The driver obliged, helped by my generous amount of cash, and drove off in pursuit of Bella's taxi. I watched it anxiously out the windscreen. Suddenly my phone rang, startling me. It was Alice.

"Alice, she's in a taxi, heading towards her mother's house." I said quickly.

"Edward's just arrived. We'll be there as fast as we can." she said. "How far away are you from the Hyatt?"

"Less than five minutes. We just left. I tried to catch her, but she got in a taxi and drove off. I'm in a taxi following her."

"Keep giving us updates." she said.

I continued to watch Bella's taxi anxiously, worried that it would turn off and my driver wouldn't follow. The minutes ticked past and I realized Bella's mum didn't live close by. I relaxed slightly, leaning back in my seat. Everything would be okay. As soon as we reached Bella's mum's place, I'd call Alice and the Cullens would come and get Bella, and deal with James. Bella's mum would be fine- James wouldn't know the Cullens were coming until they were there, he'd have no time to hurt her. Everything would turn out fine.

Soon we were in suburbia. I had a feeling we were close to Bella's mum's house, and I gave Alice a quick call to tell her where I was. Her, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were on their way.

We turned a corner. I could see Bella's taxi up ahead, but something else caught my eye. On the corner opposite was a large brick building. An empty parking lot was next to it, and vertical blinds were drawn across the windows. But it was the large, fading sign that caught my attention. _Mimi's Dance Studio. _

"Stop the car!" I said suddenly.

This was it, I was sure of it. The ballet studio. Was the tracker already there? Waiting for Bella to get his message to go there? Was he watching my taxi at this very moment, peeking through one of the vertical blinds, wondering if it was Bella sitting in the taxi?

"Keep going," I said, my voice uneven. I got out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice, I know where the ballet studio is. It's close to Bella's mother's house." I gave her the address.

"In Scottsdale?" Alice said. There was a pause. "We're at least 15 minutes away. Stop Bella from going to the studio!"

Fifteen minutes. That was too long. I looked out the windscreen again and saw Bella's taxi stopping in front of one of the houses.

"Stop here," I said.

The driver rolled his eyes and stopped on the opposite side of the street.

"Thank you," I said, handing over some extra money. I got out of the car. Ahead of me, Bella got out of her taxi and went inside her mother's house, reaching up to grab a key from under the eave. She went inside. I hurried after her. Any moment she would call the tracker. I had to stop her. Once the tracker knew she was at the house, he would know she was on her way, and grow suspicious when she didn't come. I crossed the road and ran into Bella's house. It was dark and looked un-lived in. I saw a light on and went towards it. It was the kitchen light, and Bella was in there. Her back was to me; she was on the phone.

"Yes. I know how to get there." she was saying.

A pause as the tracker replied. Then Bella hung up.

"Bella," I said.

She whirled around, shock registering on her face when she saw me.

"How did you-?"

"You can't go Bella," I interrupted her question. "You can't. He'll kill you."

She jutted out her chin in defiance.

"He had my mom. I have to."

"No, you don't. The Cullens will get him, she'll be safe..."

"No! He'll kill her. And then he'll hurt one of them. He'll hurt Edward or Alice or one of the others. I won't let that happen Juniper. I can't."

"Everything will be fine," i told her, taking a step towards her. "Come with me, I'll take you to edward."

I saw her falter. I grabbed her arm. Then her face hardened.

"No!" she said and threw me off with more force than I would have thought possible. I fell backwards onto the kitchen bench. My back bent around the edge painfully. I heard a sickening crack.

Bella bolted, sprinting out of the house. I staggered upwards, then sank to the floor. The pain in my back was excruciating, I was in agony. Blackness ate at the edges of my vision, and I felt my eyes closing.

No! I couldn't black out, not now. If I did, Bella would die. I couldn't let that happen. I crawled to the bench and used it to haul myself up. Once I was on my feet, I staggered out of the house. I could see Bella at the end of the street. As I watched she turned around the corner. She stumbled a few times but she kept running. She would be at the ballet studio in less than a minute. I had no hope of stopping her now- I could hardly walk, let alone sprint after her.

A car turned the corner at the end of the street. It was a convertible, and music was blaring out of the stereo.

I couldn't walk or run. But I could fly.

In front of Bella's mum's house was a large eucalyptus tree. Concentrating on the music coming from the car, I lifted my arm and wrapped it around my tummy. One of the eucalyptus' branches stretched down and wrapped around me. I raised my arms above my head- the pain in my back agonizing- and I was lifted off the ground and into the air. I thought I heard the car stop, heard yells of shock and surprise, but I ignored them.

The eucalyptus tree was the only tall tree in sight. There were no trees I could pass myself to. I only had one shot at this.

Just over the line of houses, to my left, I could see the brick ballet studio, the vertical blinds. It was at least 100 meters away, but the tree had more strength than I did.

_It's just like throwing a baseball_. I told myself. _Just like throwing a baseball to Andy in Gym class._

Trying not to think about what would happen when I landed, and concentrating on Bella and Edward and the Cullens instead, I stretched my arm back behind my head. The eucalyptus branch carried me backwards. I lined up carefully.

And then I threw.


	27. Dying

I tumbled head over heels through the air. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't even breathe. My back was bent into a shape even more painful. My water streamed from my eyes, a combination of the pain and the stinging wind. I didn't know what was up or down, forward or backwards. And then I could see the brick wall, coming closer, and I could see the windows and the blinds in sudden, strange clarity.

And then I crashed through it.

I fell to the ground, broken glass falling all around me. I kept my head bent and my eyes closed, careful not to get glass in my eyes. It was dark. A large piece fell on my head, cutting me. I reached up and felt hot wetness. My fingers came away covered in blood.

I heard shouting. I looked up and saw a blur rush into the room. The blur stopped moving and I saw him- James, the tracker. He looked down at me in confusion. Then a slow, lazy grin spread across his face.

"Is this some trick of your boyfriends?" he called out to someone in another room. "Send a substitute. Well, well, well." he cocked his head to the side, watching me. "And I thought your strange coven liked you creatures."

I realized who he was talking to- Bella.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you join in our little game?" he said. He held out his hand to me, to help me up. I just stared at him in terror. "Come on," he said. "You're wasting film."

Terrified, I picked myself up. The pain in my head throbbed. My back twisted painfully. I staggered, feeling like I was going to sink into unconsciousness.

His ice cold hand was suddenly on my arm. He guided me like a gentleman out of the room and into a dark, empty lobby. I followed without resistance- I was in no state to do anything. All I could do was hope the Cullens were on their way.

I was taken into another room, a bigger dance room than the one I'd crashed in to. This room was lit, even though the blinds were closed. Mirrors covered the walls, all the way to the high ceiling. There was a beam too, less than four feet off the polished wooden floor.

"Now," the tracker said. He let go of my arm. Without his support, I crashed to the floor. I looked up and saw Bella, standing in a corner, fear on her face.

"Bella. Your mum..."

"Oh, so you did tell someone?" The pleasantness was gone from his voice now. He took a few steps towards Bella, who seemed to shrink into the wall. "I must say, you are full of surprises. Of all the people to tell, you chose this useless, fragile human?"

My mind wasn't fully capable of following the conversation, I could only hear the words. But I was aware he was referring to me.

"Bella's mother is safe," he said in my direction. "In Florida, was it?" he laughed.

I didn't know what he meant? How could Bella's mother be safe? Wasn't that why she came, why I am? Weren't we trying to save her...

He turned on Bella, and that slow smile spread across his face once again.

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"

He took a step back and reached out to touch something. My vision was blurred, the blackness returning to the edges, and I couldn't see what he pointed to.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add. Much like your little friend here."

He looked towards me, smiling, and then looked back to Bella. He took a step forward.

I closed my eyes as his voice continued, unable to hear the words, only the relaxing sound of his pleasant, calm voice, continuing in a steady humming.

"Alice," Bella's voice interrupted the even humming.

Alice? My friend Alice? Why were they talking about Alice? Was Alice here? I forced my eyes open. Nothing had changed, except their positions- the tracker was closer to Bella now, tucking a trand of her hair behind her ear. His hand dropped and he murmured something.

I forced myself to concentrate, to listen to what was happening, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head. The pain in my back had dulled to a mild ache now, but I knew that the moment I moved the pain would return.

"Well, I suppose we should get on with it. Then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you and my message." the tracker said.

My slow moving mind struggled to make sense of the words. Then I understood. The talking was over. He was going to kill her.

He was circling her now, slowly, still smiling. Then he dropped down into a crouch. I struggled to pick myself up. On my hands and knees, I crawled towards the tracker. He had his back to me, watching Bella. I saw the fear on Bella's face. She tried to run, sprinting towards the door. He was in front of her in a flash. His foot caught her chest and she flew backwards, crashing into a wall. The glass from the mirror shattered around her.

The tracker straightened and walked towards her at a casual pace.

"That's a nice effect, isn't it?" he said.

His words weren't important anymore- all I wanted to do was reach him, to help Bella. He seemed to have forgotten me; he didn't notice my slow progress across the floor towards him. Bella was beginning to crawl backwards, heading for the door. The tracker was on her at once, stepping down on her leg. There was a sickening crack and then a scream. I looked down at the floor, putting all my effort into my task. Another scream.

The tracker was crouching over her now. I looked up and saw Bella's white shirt soaked with red- she was bleeding badly. The tracker wouldn't last long now. I didn't have much time.

I forced my legs underneath me and stood, holding out my arms to keep my balance. I took a step towards them, swaying dangerously. I reached up to touch my head, felt the steadily flowing blood there. I covered my hand in it. The tracker was leaning in now, ready for the kill.

I took another shaky step forward and then tumbled onto him. He cried out in surprise, turning. I smiled through the pain that seemed to be swallowing my body. I had done what I had tried to do. I had bought Bella some precious seconds. I thrust my shaking hand in the trackers face, blood dripping from my fingers. I heard him inhale deeply. Despite my blurred vision, I could see his dark eyes burning with an uncontrollable thirst. I realized I was going to die. I looked at Bella. Well at least I had saved her. The Cullens would arrive before he had finished with me, or at least I hoped so. She had passed out anyway. I was glad. She wouldn't have to watch then.

I was fading out to, fading slowly. My eyes closed and I stopped hearing anything, or maybe their was just nothing to hear. I waited for the pain, guessing it would come to my neck. I hoped it would be quick.

Then I yell interrupted my waiting and my wondering. The yell was familiar, but I didn't know why. Who was yelling? Why were they yelling? I wondered if I had missed the pain- maybe it was already over, and I was imagining things. Maybe this was what it felt like to be dead.

And then I felt cool hands on my shoulders, and I smiled. This was it. I hadn't missed it. I thought of Andy, thought of the Cullens, and all our happy times together. I wished there could have been more of them.

"It's okay Juniper. We're here." I heard Alice say.

Her voice sounded so real, like she was there. I smiled again. I was going to miss Alice.

"Carlisle, she's bleeding too!" Alice's voice was suddenly more frantic. I frowned. Why was I remembering Alice like this?

"Hold your breath Alice." Carlisle's calm voice broke through the darkness.

It was almost nice to be lying here, listening to their voices. I wondered where I was now, to be hearing them. With an effort, I opened my eyes.

I wasn't dead. I wasn't in some imaginary place. I was in the ballet studio. Alice's head hovered above mine. Her eyes widened as mine opened.

I could hear sobbing near by, and a name repeated over and over.

"Bella, no, no, Bella,"

Bella? But Bella was alive! I knew she was alive! She had lost a lot of blood and she had a broken leg, but James couldn't have killed Bella. He was going to kill me first, and he didn't. She couldn't be dead. I had done everything I could to protect her.

"Juniper, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Alice's face still hovered over mine.

"No where, I'm fine, help Bella." my voice sounded strange to me, but Alice understood, leaving me. I saw yellow flames leaping up near by. I couldn't turn my head to look, but I thought there was a fire. Why was there a fire. Then I remembered how you killed a vampire. I sighed in relief. James was dead then. The Cullens had arrived in time. Bella was going to be alright. I wasn't going to die. The relief and happiness that swept through me was so good it almost washed away the pain.

But Bella was hurt. Not dead, but hurt. Ignoring the pain in my head and back, I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed my knees underneath me. I crawled towards Bella. Alice, Carlisle and Edward were huddled around her.

"My bag, please..." Carlisle was saying.

"Alice?" Bella groaned.

"I'm here, Bella, you're alright."

"My hand hurts."

Her hand? Why her hand? It had been her head or neck that had been cut by the glass, and her leg that had been broken. Or was I confused?

"Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." Edward tried to reassure her, despite the fear in his own voice.

"My hand is burning!" she screamed. "The fire, somebody stop the fire!"

The fire was no where near her- it was on the other side of the room, near Jasper and Emmett.

"He bit her." Carlisle voice was appalled.

I began to get dizzy. I had failed. He had bitten her anyway. She was changing as we spoke.

"Edward, you have to do it." Alice said.

"No!" he yelled.

"There may be chance." Carlisle told him.

I sunk to the floor, the pain in my head returning, the knowledge that Bella was changing and it was all my fault seemed to be suffocating me. I closed my eyes, willing for it to all go away, to be over. I wanted to be in Forks, with Andy, where I belonged.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself there. I imagined sitting with Andy in the forest, at school, on his bed. I didn't know if I was blacking out again or just falling asleep. I didn't really care. Because either way I would have a few moments of complete and perfect piece.


	28. The Best Method of Recovery

I woke up on the Cullens couch. Esme was sitting on the armchair next to me, curled up with a book. She looked at me when I stirred, and smiled.

"Esme," I said.

"Hello Juniper." she smiled again warmly.

"Are we-"

"Yes, we're back in Forks. You're safe."

"Bella..."

"Is safe as well."

"No, but did she, wasn't she going to-"

Esme shook her head.

"Edward saved her. He sucked the venom out."

My mouth opened in shock.

"But that must have been so hard for him." I said.

Esme nodded. "Almost impossible. But he could do it, for the one he loves." There was pride in her voice.

I opened my mouth to ask more questions, but a new voice interrupted me.

"Juniper!"

I knew that voice. I sat up hurriedly- too hurriedly, my head pounded- but it was worth it to see his face.

"Andy!" I said.

He ran across the room to me, wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him passionately back.

"Careful, she's in recovery." Esme said, but there was no real reprimand in her voice.

"This makes me feel much better." I said, grinning.

He grinned back.

"I'm sorry," I said. I knew that he had been angry that I left him.

His face grew serious.

"Never do that again," he said. "You have no idea how worried I was about you."

I hung my head.

"I'm sorry." I said again. I didn't know what else to say.

His face softened. "So long as you're safe." he said, pulling me in. I buried my face in his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back.

"Hey, she's awake!" Emmett's booming voice filled the room.

I looked up and grinned as him, Jasper and Rose all emerged.

"How's it going?" Emmett asked me, sitting down on the other couch.

I moved down the couch and made room for Andy to sit down. The others squashed onto the one couch.

"I feel fine." I said truthfully. The pain in my back was gone, and my head barely ached. "So what happened?" I asked them.

I directed my question at Jasper and Emmett.

"Well, Edward sucked the venom out of Bella. She blacked out. You were already out. Carried you out of there and drove you back here." Emmett said.

"Bella's in the hospital," Jasper said. "We didn't put you in there because..."

I nodded. "Thanks."

They'd guessed that human doctors would have a little trouble fixing me.

There was a pause. I looked at Andy, so glad to be back with him. Then I had an idea.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked Andy.

He looked confused. "Are you well enough?"

I nodded sincerely.

"Okay then." he said.

"Rose," I said, "Could we borrow a few things?"

Now Rose looked confused.

"Like what?"

I shrugged. "Do you have, like, a picnic rug or something?"

Rose's eye widened.

'Are you going to...' she mouthed. I nodded.

Her mouth dropped open, then she said,

"Yeah, we'll have a picnic rug somewhere. I'll go and find one."

She got up, staring at me excitedly as she left the room.

"Why do you want a picnic rug?" Emmett asked me.

I glanced at Andy.

"To lie on." I said.

Andy's eyes widened as he understood.

"Oh," he said.

Emmett suddenly cottoned on as well.

"Oh! I get it," he said. "Nice work."

I blushed and Andy did too, then we laughed at each others red faces.

Rose returned with a backpack.

"I put the rug in here," she said, "And a couple of other... things."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks Rose. See you later everyone."

"Are you sure you're well enough for that sort of... exertion?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Trust me, this is the best method of recovery I can think of." I said, grinning.

Then we left.

We walked to the edge of the forest.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No dropping me in mud this time." Andy said.

I laughed and put my iPod in. A moment later we were soaring through the trees.

I looked around for the perfect spot, careful to keep my hands moving. Then I saw it. I dropped us down to the ground and led the way to a large tree. A rocky outcrop was next to the tree, and under the rock overhang was a roundish patch of grass.

I opened the backpack. The picnic rug was on top. I pulled it out and lay it flat on the grass. The grass was slightly damp, despite the thin rays on sun peering through the clouds. The rug was dry though when I sat down on it.

"Let's see what else Rose packed for us," I said, tipping the back pack upside down.

A bottle of champagne and two glasses fell out, followed by a can of whipped cream and some extremely lacy lingerie. I laughed, holding it up against me.

"I think it's too big."

Andy lowered my hands, and pushed the champagne and cream to one side.

"We don't need any of this," he said. "I just want you, exactly how you are."

I smiled, and kissed him.

It was just like the night we got back together. His touch made my body burn and spasm, but it felt so good. He pulled of his coat and his t-shirt. I pulled of my own t-shirt, and undid my bra. He pulled me in, kissing my mouth, my face, my breasts. My fingers went for his jeans and undid them. He wiggled out of them, his lips not breaking contact with my skin. His fingers went to my jeans and I let him undo them and slide them off me. The cold air stung my bare legs for a moment, but then Andy was on top of me and the whole world was on fire.

"One minute," he said. We broke apart and I watched him take off his boxers and put on a condom from a packet in his pocket. I wondered how he'd known to bring them. Maybe he'd been carrying them around since I'd promised him he would have me.

I lay on the rug, smiling in anticipation. When he was ready, he came over me and smiled. I grabbed his neck and pulled him in to kiss him. His whole body came down on top of mine. And then he entered me.

I had nothing to compare it with, but I couldn't imagine anyone or anything being better than Andy. I half groaned, half screamed involuntarily, my neck arching backwards. My eyelids fluttered, wanting to close so I could simply feel it, but wanting to stay open to watch him.

I don't know how long we went for. It felt like a long time. Eventually he rolled off me, and we lay side by side on the rug, breathing more heavily than normal.

And then we went again.

It was getting dark by the time we started searching for our clothes, thrown aside into the forest, and packed up the picnic rug and Rose's utensils. Neither of us could stop smiling as I flew us back to the edge of the Cullens lawns.

Alice was waiting for us.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you!" she said. "You have to tell me everything."

Andy looked awkward and so I said, "Um, Alice? Not now."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. But don't think I'm not getting this out of you." she said.

We went inside.

"Have fun?" Emmett asked, smiling suggestively.

"Yes, thank you." I said innocently.

"Thought so. Your t-shirts inside out."

I glanced down and blushed. He was right.

"Anyway," I said, hurriedly changing the subject while Emmett and Jasper laughed on the couch. "How's Bella doing?"

"She's fine. She woke up a couple of hours ago. Edward's still in there with her." Esme said.

I nodded, relieved.

"And what happened with the... other vampires?"

The Cullen's faces darkened.

"The female was helping the tracker. She's gone, most likely." Jasper said, "The other male, we don't know. He probably left the area as well."

I nodded. "Good."

Forks was safe once again. Or, as safe as it could be, being home to seven vampires.

Andy and I visited Bella in hospital a few times. She was very grateful that I had come to try and save her, and very apologetic about almost breaking my spine. I forgave her of course- I didn't hod grudges. Even though my sore back had seriously limited my dancing skilld. Bella recovered quickly and went home, her leg in a cast.

I threw all my energy into the shop. Now that everything was seemingly back to normal, I knew I had to start making some money again. Andy was a frequent visitor, as was Kathy. Kathy was lovely- she told her whole book club about Forks Fashion Boutique, and they were all very good customers. I gave Kathy a 10% discount in thanks.

When I wasn't working, I spent most of my time with Andy. We went down to La Push a bit, and sat on the beach. Sometimes we did more than just sitting.

And, of course, I spent many nights playing Performation with the Cullens. Andy watched of course- even my best methods of persuasion couldn't make Andy sing in front of people. I let him judge anyway, because he always gave me fives. Now that Emmett and Jasper were more into the game, they were very competitive. I'd seen them get less agro over arm wrestling.

The prom was coming up. All my human friends were very excited about it, as were most of the people at Forks High. To my delight, Alice and Rose had convinced Jazz and Emmett to go. Edward and Bella were going too, although how Bella was going to dance with her leg in a cast, I had no idea.

Andy and I were going, naturally. I wasn't one to miss a party, especially when all my friends were going to be there. I had made myself a beautiful dress. After the prom, I was going back to Andy's house. I had a feeling it was going to be the perfect night.

I had a feeling that from now on, everything was going to be perfect.

THE END


	29. Authors Notes

**A/N:**

**Just a bit of info about the SEQUEL before I get into notes on Green and Gold.**

**Okay, the sequel is called Midnight Blue Dancers. The first chapter is up now and can be found either on my profile or through the search engine. I won't be quite as fast updating it as I was for Green and Gold because for most of the time I was writing Green and Gold it was my only story. Now I have 7 (although a couple I never update :P) and so I have less time for writing (that and I have more school work now) but I will still update as often as I can.**

**One more thing before the author's notes I promised: towards the end of writing ****Green and Gold****, I rewrote the story from Andy's point of view. So go and read ****Green-Eyed Girl****. It will be like my own version of ****Midnight Sun****. If you don't read it, it doesn't matter- the content doesn't change the story at all, it just provides a little extra insight into Andy. **

**So, on to some notes on ****Green and Gold****...**

**Don't bother asking where I got the idea for a sprite in Forks, because I have no idea. It was completely random. I don't have an interest in sprites or anything- in fact, I'm not exactly sure what they are. Everything about sprites in my fanfic is my imagination. **

**Some of the other ideas in the story I dreamt (which made me feel really Stephenie Meyer-ish and cool). Performation I just made up- not sure where I got the idea. A few people have asked me if they can use it in their stories- feel free, just give me a mention in your authors notes or profile or something.**

**Andy came into the story completely by accident. This was not supposed to be a love story. In fact, the first draft of chapters 1-4 (I wrote these chapters and then lost them all when my computer died and so had to start again) he wasn't even in it. But then I thought Juniper needed someone other than the Cullens to be her friend, some sort of human contact. And so Andy came along. And, somehow, he managed to become one of my favourite characters, and then him and Juniper just had to fall in love. **

**My other OCs... well, Andy just needed some friends. I like creating characters much more than using existing ones (except perhaps with Alice, who is so fun to write) and so that's why I have a lot of minor characters that aren't in **_**Twilight**_**. **

**With characters that were Stephenie Meyer's- I tried to keep them true to the book. I think I managed to in most cases, but if you disagree, feel free to tell me. I made Rose a **_**tiny**_** bit nicer, because I didn't want her hating Juniper, and I don't actually mind Rose. In actual fact, I didn't mean to make Rose Juniper's friend, it just happened that way when I was writing. I write down whatever comes into my head, and so my writing changes a lot depending on my mood. I guess I was in a good mood writing the early scenes with Rose.**

**Okay, because I haven't done any author's notes up until now, I'm going to break it up into the important bits...**

**- ****The Break-Up and the Reunion****- trust me, I was sad when they broke up too. But even though I didn't want them to, you have to agree that they had to. Andy and Juniper aren't perfect, and I thought it was important for them to spend time apart and realize how much they needed each other. With the Reunion night- I know that it would have been better if they'd had sex. But so many fanfictions have the characters just jumping on each other and not even considering the consequences. Juniper's a pretty sensible girl, and obviously Andy wouldn't have protection (he went over to her shop to formally break up with her, remember) and she isn't on the pill or anything, so they didn't have sex. As you know, they do later- it being the 'Best Method of Recovery'.**

**- ****Andy's dad dying****- I know, super sad. But also kind of necessary. It led to Andy and Juniper's break up (which, as I explained, had to happen) and it made a bond for them to share when they got back together. **

**- ****The Spring Dance****- I loved writing that chapter because I got complete creative license- it's hardly even mentioned in **_**Twilight**_**, because Bella doesn't go. The plants moving is the first action-like-thing that happens in the story. Hopefully it added a bit of excitement at the time.**

**- ****The Baseball Game and 'Sprite Transportation'****- I was looking forward to writing the baseball game because it's such a big deal in the book and the movie. I originally wasn't going to have Andy there but then he just had to come. Sprite transportation- completely spur of the moment. I just tried to think of someway to get them there because I didn't want any of the Cullens carrying them (hardly romantic). And I think having Juniper be able to carry people will be fun in the sequel. **

**-****The Prom****- I know what you're thinking- 'The prom wasn't even in the story!' Don't worry, I'm saving it for the sequel. I don't really like how New Moon starts to I'm going to start with the prom and work from there. Stay tuned!**

**So, that just about covers all I wanted to talk about. Just a few more things.**

**Firstly, the music in the story. I tried to keep it mainstream so everyone would know the songs. I know different songs are popular in different countries, but hopefully you could recognize most of them. A few were totally random I know. I wrote down most of the lyrics so that even if you didn't know the song you could see how it connected to the story (if it did; I know some didn't at all).**

**Secondly, the reviews. Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review, especially for those loyal readers who posted numerous ones. You don't know (or maybe you do, you are writers after all) how happy I was when I saw I had new reviews and how much it motivated me to write more. Granted, I would write this story even if I never posted it, because I enjoy doing it. But the fact that other people enjoy reading it makes me happy. Feel free to ask me questions about the story or tell me if you think the story's getting boring or whatever. I won't hunt you down if you give me a bad review, I promise. All feedback is good if it helps me improve my writing. And if you review a chapter and then want to add something and can't (I know this is incredibly annoying!) just send me a PM. Being Australian, I'm in a different time zone to pretty much everyone, but I'll reply as soon as I can.**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading my version of Twilight. I know I've enjoyed writing it. I hope you read the sequel!**


End file.
